


Eclipsed by the Moonlight Sonata

by VincentAnubi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, resident evil s.d. perry
Genre: Albert Wesker Lives, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Cigarettes, Drunk Chris Redfield, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Infected Characters, Minor Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Build, Zombies, hunk - Freeform, mature - Freeform, wesker x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentAnubi/pseuds/VincentAnubi
Summary: * If you want a story with a meaningful relationship in regards to Wesker please give this a shot!* Follow this story as Hope Killson as you revel in your excitement at starting a fresh new life in Raccoon City. Your medical degree proving useful when applying at the local booming company The Umbrella Corporation. The town seemingly prospering under the pharmaceuticals expanding reach. You'll be forced to toil with whats really hidden under that red and white "safety net" as you fight to keep your life in order as well as the relationships you've formed along the way. Including the ever-changing social standing with the S.T.A.R.S Capable Captain Albert Wesker. Forced to face the nightmare you chased as well as the one you were thrust into. The keys chime and the not familiar song and dance begins on this struggle with romance and horror. The question that persists at the forefront of your's and everyone's mind is who will still be standing once the melodic nightmare ends.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, Minor Chris Redfield/reader, Steve Burnside/Claire Redfield
Comments: 85
Kudos: 132





	1. 01 Welcome To Raccoon City

**Author's Note:**

> Character switches in point of view are still labeled with ***

Raccoon City, You felt a twinge in your chest reading the towns name written under your new work contract. You'd fished it out of the shared mail on the kitchen table after finishing your laundry. You were all ready to start packing. You had planed to move anywhere really. To continue your pharmacuetical career, maybe get a better position at a bigger company instead of staying with the small dying one you were currently working for. Having to go through so much complicated paper work to transfer your Internship somewhere else. You didn't understand the entire process but simply. The small private hospital you had worked for had been bought out and you had to find work elsewhere. You didn't really mind, you'd always wanted to work for a bigger chain with more resources anyway. Filing for several positions only a few days ago you hadn't expected a reply from any of them this quickly. Let alone managing to be imiedietly hired on. The Umbrella Raccoon City Hospital must have ended up very short staffed this time of year. You had moved a few times before college but something about this place already felt... Special. Looking at the two other unopened envelopes on the table you shrugged. 

“Well you were the one I saw first, so Raccoon City it is.” You jested to yourself while dragging your bag of now clean clothes to your room. You'd shared this house with 3 others. All of them graduates from the same college you'd attended. And you knew, just like you, they were desperately itching to leave. Swinging into your desks chair you turned towards the computer. Excited to do some research and see what options would be available to you in Raccoon City.

“Wow! Why are all of the apartments so expensive?” After a few hours of surfing the web you spun in your chair, a hand running through your hair. Exploring your financial options. Currently you paid 300 and alternated utilities with your housemates. Though all of that adding up wasn't any better really. It was pricey to live anywhere, aparently. Sighing you resigned yourself to having to put yourself into a position to be someones roomate again. Maybe after a couple years working in the Hospital you could afford to live comfortably on your own. Work hard, prove yourself, and move up in your field. Better position, better money after all. “Damn...Well alright then. I have to have a place to live to work there. And I'll be damned if I'm about to lose my opportunity to work for The Umbrella Corporation.” you affirmed aloud to yourself. A habit you probably should try and stop. To advance your career this was literally the best opportunity. Umbrella was topping the charts in the scientific advancement in the world of medicine. Blowing past every other pharmacuetical company by years with their research. Now Umbrella was where you had wanted you really wanted to gain residency for your degree. You spun back to the block of a pc, focused again. Shifting different search filters you wondered you might be in the market for a roomate. There was a nice house in the suburbs, but 4 people were already living there...and it was over 30 minutes to the hospital. After another hour one ad caught your eye.

“Previous roomate moved suddenly, looking for serious inquiries only. Bed and dresser left in the spare bedroom. Theres a washer and dryer and a full functioning kitchen, though i don't cook. I'm an officer for the Raccoon City Police Department, so i work sporadic hours and am always on call. If interested you can reach me by email or this number.” you read the ad eyes wide. It was posted just under an hour ago. Now this was too good to pass up! Writting the number down you rushed into the kitchen past Rhys as he was fishing something out of the fridge. Pulling the phone off the wall you pressed in the number before hurriedly craddling it against your ear. Oh man you hadn't prepared for what you were going to say. Taking in a breath you sent Rhys an apologetic smile as he gave you a look for almost bumping into him. After a few rings, you wondered since he was a cop if he'd even still be home. But that ad was posted recently so you had to try and catch him as quickly as you could. After the fith one you had started to resign yourself to trying to type up a convincing email instead. Then with a rush a voice answered over the speaker.

“You managed to catch Chris Redfield.” He sounded around your age, maybe a few years older. 

“Hello my name is Hope Killson and i litterally just stumbled across your ad online. I'm looking to move to Raccoon City very quickly and was hoping you would be interested in meeting?” You made your pitch short. He sounded like he might be in a rush.

“Why the rush to move Hope?” the question caught you off guard, only because you literally thought he was trying to hurry the call. Well you'd been wrong before. Inhaling you relaxed and ignored Rhys as he wiggled his eyebrows at you.

“I hear a man over that phone Hope.” Rhys whispered and you sent him a look you hoped screamed 'shut your mouth.'

“I've just been accepted for a position at Raccoon City Hospital and I want to start as quickly as possible.” 

“Oh, I see. So are you a nurse Hope?”

“No, I'm a Doctor.” you answered softly. You were still new and you didn't want to come off as obnoxious or anything.

“Wow, alright then. Well i'll consider this our interview. After all as a Doctor i assume your not going to be a problem for the law enforcement here.” Chris's voice sounded amused even though the suggestion was serious. No you were not going to be a problem for the cops. 

“Don't worry i don't do drugs or anything, i just perscribe them.” you covered up your nerves with a bad joke. Hoping he'd appreciate it. After a laugh burst from the speaker you smiled, awesome a cop with a sense of humor! 

“Alright. Well I'm running late and my Captain is already going to hand my ass to me for it. So grab a pen and some paper.” he informed and before you could look for a pencil Rhy's was handing you one. A goofy grin on his eavesdropping face. Sending him a look before you took it and flipped the paper you had Chris's number on over and wrote down the address he provided. “So when should i expect you?” he asked quickly. 

“It should take me alittle over a days worth of driving. I'll stay in a hotel when i first get to the city since it should be very late by the time i arrive. Then after my first day at the hospital I'll make my way to your place. Thank you very much Chris!” you told him before the phone line dropped. You were grateful he was willing to accomodate you so quickly. His other roomates dissapearence must have caused some complications. You'd do your part and make sure he didn't regret it.

“First one of us to leave. Congratulation.” Rhys said and you smiled slipping past him, letting him follow you into your room.

“Heard anything on your end from your own job applications?” you asked him as you started unplugging your computer. It, a small bit of your clothes, and you personal hygiene items were the only things that needed to be packed into your Jeep. 

“Not yet, but you started before me. I sent my first out today so it will be a few more before i hear anything.” Rhys reached down grabbing the tower of the computer with a huff lifting it. 

“I know you'll find what your looking for Rhys.” you affirmed adjusting your grip on the monitor following him out of the house as he helped you pack. 

“Thanks Hope. And really good luck out there!”

“Same to you Rhys.” you said letting him help you with your last two bags before shoving yourself into your car. 

“I'll send you an email sometime. Don't be a stranger!” Rhys called and you sent him an acknowledging wave before shutting your car's door, strapping in. And with a rush of air you started it pressing on the gas. 

You were never driving in a big city at night again if you could help it. Managing to get yourself lost twice when entering Raccoon City. And once more before pulling into the parking lot of the Apple Inn. Dragging yourself out of your car you took in all the sounds of the city. Hearing a police siren fire off in the distance and you wondered if maybe that was Chris. Letting a small laugh escape you before pushing open the buildings double doors to get checked in. 

“Thank you.” you told the also sleepy looking lady at reception before pulling yourself to the nearest elevator with a small bag in tow. You'd supplied it with everything you would need to look proper for your first day tomorrow...at 9 am. It was nearing 4 now so when you reached your room you fell into bed as quickly as you could after setting the bedside alarm. With a heavy sigh you closed your eyes, letting sleep take you insatntly. 

Donning your new scrubs and white jacket you looked at the blonde woman who had been assigned as your supervisor, Annette Birkin. 

“It says here that even after graduation in pharmacy you took extra electorals regarding microbiology and virology?” Her light blue eyes looked up from her clipboard as you fastened on your nametag to your white lab coat. 

“That's right Dr. Birkin.” you answered shifting to meet her gaze. “It was a hobby of mine and I had the extra credit to take a few more courses for free on my scholarship.”

“You wrote a thesis for your final in pharmacy that had nothing to do with pharmacy.” she stated, not really a question. You winced, yeah you had. It had been the subject for debate among your proffessors. During that time you weren't certain if you were even going to graduate, you had taken liberties. Only getting lucky because your proffesor for the final term had wanted to go into a different field then the one he had been stuck teaching. It had been a bold move that had fortunately paid off. 

“Yes Mrs. Birkin. On-” she cut you off.

“Tardigrades. I've read your entire file.” she said voice staying even, before she let the clipboard slide to her side. “Finally an intern with some creative spirit.” her voice lightened, even as her eyes moved to size you up. Oh thank goddess, she appreciated the risk you had taken. “Welcome aboard Dr. Killson. I look forward to see where my tutalage lands you.” she said as she gestured towards the doors in front of her. 

“Thank you so much for this opportunity Dr. Birkin. I won't let you down.” you said before following her cue as you made your way through the doors. For the rest of the day you did whatever you could to make your first day with Dr. Birkin as hard working and impactful as you were able. 

Your shift ended at 9 pm. Which was an hour later than you had originally planned. But you had stayed behind to help sort files for Mrs. Birkin, wanting desperately to make a good first days impression. You really wanted your residency at Umbrella. Her constant praise had left you in a fantastic mood even as your anxiety at meeting Chris Redfield for the first time started to resurface. Closing your Jeeps door you shifted gears after buckling in, making your way for the address you had scribbled down. It was dark but you had managed to find your way there. Chris's extra direction helping tremendously. You found yourself in downtown Raccoon. A block away from Emy's Diner and a place calling itself the Bar Jack. The names for particular places stood out considering a vast majority of them had nice big neon signing. Pulling into the gated apartment complex you parked your black jeep into an empty space alongside a R.P.D. Squad car. Taking in a breath to calm your nerves you stepped out of your vehicle and made for the stairs for the upper balcony reading the sticky note you had kept pocketed. Apartment number 33. Pulling your hand through your red hair you stared at the door labled 33. Okay Hope, just ring the doorbell. Trying not to think too hard you pushed the button. A couple minutes that felt like hours ticked by on your wristwatch before a jostle of the doors knob stirred your attention and then the door was pushed outwards. Barely tanned skin from working in the sun for a prolonged period of time, brown eyes, Slightly spiked up dark brown hair. The man you assumed was Chris revealed himself while standing in the now open door. Green tak vest with a gun holster still strapped on with black cargo pants on his person. His eyes shifted downwards at you. Brown eyes doing a similair once over that you had given him before his gaze trained on your newly aquired Umbrella nametag. 

“Hope Killson?” he questioned gaze moving to hold your hazel ones. 

“Chris Redfield?” you asked as well, even though you could tell from his voice, it was him. You had the right place. A smirk tugged at a corner of his mouth before he stepped fully out of the door. He had to be at least 6 foot 1 as he towered over your 5 foot 4 frame. 

“Your not what I expected.” he said suddenly his tone shifting, amused and light. 

“I...Well I could say the same.” you answered him, slightly dumbfounded on how to respond. 

“Is all your stuff with you? I'll help you bring it up.” he informed before making his way down the stairs with you following hurriedly behind, his gait was long. This was moving really quickly.

“Yes it is. My vehicle is a black jeep, i think i parked next to your car actually.” you answered swiftly before starting again. “What were you expecting?”

“An older woman for one. No offense but I've never seen a young female doctor.” you didn't know whether or not to be embarrased or insulted by his confession. 

“All doctors start somewhere. Your not what i expected either if i'm being honest.” You admitted even as you reached your jeep. Shifting your keys out of your pocket you unlocked your trunk. You didn't know he was going to help you unpack imidietley upon your arrival. That was very kind of him. 

“So.” he didn't even grunt as he lifted your bulky pc tower in his arms. “What were you expecting?” You heard the humor there and fought not to smile as you reached to grab a couple bags. 

“Above middle aged cop, maybe with alittle more...substance to their waist.” You admitted. Knowing full well the stereotype for a cop was what prompted you to say anything. He chuckled as he made his way back up the stairs.

“Dissapointed?” he asked suddenly as you crossed the living room, noting the kitchen on the right even as he continued forwards. Down the far hall you passed two doors before Chris entered one on the left. The one that was to be yours. 

“No!” you exclaimed before adjusting your voice. “I mean...no, of course not. I didn't mean to offend you.” you swiftly tried to compensate. Chris placed your tower on the floor before turning towards you.

“Relax. I'm just messing with you. You're fine.” 

“Sorry I may still be a little nervous. New town and everything.” you responded setting your own bags down. 

“You're fine. And I do want to spend time getting to know you, but I got a call earlier to substitute for another officer. So I'll help you bring in your stuff but then I have to head out.” he informed and you followed after him as he made his way out the door and down the stairs towards your car agian. Only three more trips and everything had been brought into your new room. Shifting your last bag to slide onto the floor you watched Chris's back. His tactical vest read S.T.A.R.S. On it.

“S.T.A.R.S.” you voiced out loud before Chris turned towards you. That wasn't a standard R.P.D. Logo on his vest or shirt, so it had you curious.

“Special Tactics And Rescue Service. A sepperate branch opperating inside the Raccoon City Police Department.” He announced proudly.

“I'm not sure I understand fully?” you questioned, not suspicious, just curious.

“Say your in a fancy resturaunt. And you have the choice between a hamburger and a steak.” he started and your sharp sarcastic tongue had you interjecting before he could finish.

“Oh, so your the hamburger.” you poked at him a smile on your face promted as he kept one on his.

“No, I'm the steak.” His tone got deep then, emmiting amusement at your jest. You laughed despite the nerves in your stomach. So he was part of a special forces unit. That was badass, you wouldn't have to worry about security while living here. “All right, well I'll leave you to get settled. The room across from yours is mine, the others are the bathroom and utility room. And you've already seen the kitchen and living room. Take your time getting comfortable I have to go though.” he said suddenly giving you another quick once over before turning. 

“Stay safe Officer Redfield.” you called quickly unsure of what else might be polite to say to a cop you were just starting to live with. 

“You don't know me well enough yet.” he said with a laugh before making his way down the hall. Your eyebrow raised, what? Was he prone to trouble regardless of his position. Hearing the far door close you realized, a special force unit was probably always was in some sort of trouble. 

With the next morning you noted a key to the appartment had been placed ontop the kitchen counter. A note note from Chris placed under, reading that he had another long shift. So you conintued your way to the Umbrella owned Raccoon City Hospital. Another day of tedious Intern work going by before ending up back at the apartment. Not seeing Chris's squad car anywhere you made your way towards the apartment door with a small bag of groceries. Placing them into the fridge before entering your room to grab a change of clothes. You wanted a shower. And the first thing you noticed after stepping inside was that the water pressure here was so much better then the house you'd been living with 3 others had been. A sigh escaped you as you rinsed the conditioner from your hair before you heard the front door close. Assuming Chris had come home. Good. If he wasn't too tired then you wanted a chance to have an actual conversation with him. Bringing yourself out of the shower you toweled off and changed. An oversized video game shirt and black leggings pulled onto your frame. Sure you'd graduated with a doctors degree in pharmacy, but you were still a giant nerd. After brushing your wavy hair you made your way out the door and down the hall and into the living room. 

“Hey Chris. How was work? I wanted to know if you'd be interested in-” your question caught in your throat as your eyes locked onto a man you didn't recognize. Brown eyes, widows peak brown hair slicked back. Prbably 6 foot 2 and well over 200 pounds of muscle. The man stood in the doorway easy, like he'd been here a hundred times. 

“Oh, hey sorry Hope. This is Barry Burton. He's another member of S.T.A.R.S. Barry this is Hope Killson the new roomate I mentioned. She works as a doctor in the Umbrella Hospital.” Chris's voice resonated from the living room couch as he shifted to unclasp his guns holster. The larger man shifted towards you and you relaxed your stance, at ease, another cop. Awesome! You were meeting some cool people already on your second day. 

“Hello there. It's nice to meet you.” you said before outstreching your hand. Barry's shot out immiedietly to shake yours. His entire fist encompassing it in the handshake. 

“Nice to meet you as well. It's amazing someone as smart as you would be willing to room with this idiot.” Barry snarked imiedietly and it had Chris shouting at him, a smile starting on your face even as it began to heat up at the compliment. “So have you told her why you were so desperate to find a new roomie?” He continued after removing his hand to place a container of beer onto the living rooms coffee table. Oh you liked him already. Also what? Shifting your head towards Chris you waited for the explanation. Sighing he reached forwards, ripping open the cardboard before opening a can of beer. 

“Dammnit Barry, way to make me look bad.” Chris retorted his brows furrowing as he took a drink. Barry walked around the table to plop himself next to Chris. It was clear from their interactions that they had known eachother for a while. 

“Chris here managed to total a brand new squad car while we were chasing down a perp. Taking out a couple other cars in the process.” Barry explained as you made your way into the kitchen ajoining the living room. Very much interested in the conversation even as you opened the fridge to bring out some of the ingredients you'd bought before comming...well, home. 

“Hey! If I hadn't gave that bumper a tap then he would have gotten away with the stash and the hostages! Besides if it wasn't for Brad I wouldn't have needed to do it in the first place.” Chris defended. Barry laughed, deep and rumbling as he cracked open a beer for himself. You placed the ground beef into the skillet as it heated. Shifting around the counter you stopped before reaching for the the box of beer. Looking towards Barry.

“Is it ok if i?” you let your question hang in the air.

“Go ahead. As long as your willing to share whatever your cooking. Chris can't after all.” Barry remarked even as Chris sent a look his way.

“I planned on it. It was actually why I bought the groceries in the first place. I wanted to thank Chris for accepting my intrusion so quickly. Would you like burgers or tacos? I got both buns and tortillas, just in case.” you answered before craking open the can and taking a sip. For beer it wasn't that bad. You usually preffered wine or hard liquor, which you had also bought and placed in the fridge, but this was a great bonding expierence. Turning you went back into the kitchen shifting towards the cabinets, searching, as Chris and Barry answered. Tacos, bringing out the appropriate seasonings you turned. “So what happened, if you don't mind me asking?”

“Oh we got him. I...crashed. Stratigically! Into the back of his vehicle...” Chris started relunctanlty.

“Captain Wesker handled everything after that. Your lucky he was there to talk Chief Irons down. Yours and Brad's ass's were on the line.” Barry laughed.

“I got him! And I immiedietly secured the hostages. No thanks to Chicken Heart Vickers. The braking in the new cars were faulty anyway!” Chris defended before taking a long swig from his can. 

“But the car you were driving was brand new! New equipment and everything. You still have payments to compensate for man.” Barry continued and now you understood why Chris had been so desperate for a new roomate after his other had moved out suddenly. Oops. Chris gave a heavy sigh.

“I already am still getting shit from Captain Wesker, can you also not do this to me right now?” Chris exasperated, defeated. Barry and Chris sent more jabs at eachother as they continued to drink. So you focused on finishing up the taco meat before fishing out the tortillas and other fixings, letting them make their own before anouncing eveything was done. Making one of your own you placed yourself on the farthest side of the couch, not wanting to be intrusive but still wanting to be part of the conversation. Barry placing himself on the far side forcing Chris to sit in the middle. 

“You both must respect...um...Wesker?” you asked, you were bad with names, but that one stood out, you'd never heard a name like that before. 

“Yeah, Captain Wesker is an amazing leader.” Chris answered a mouthfull of taco still in his mouth had you fighting not to laugh.

“He's a hardass.” Barry announced suddenly.

“He's our Captain.” Chris defended.

“I'm not doubting the mans skills. But he barely shows emotion. He's cold and at the best of times he's cold and standoffish.” Barry finished off three tacos before continuing. “He's a great leader. The best I've had since our days in the military, but he's still a hardass.” Taking another bite Chris kept silent. You had to wonder what kind of man was leading the S.T.A.R.S. Unit in Raccoon City. 

“Being a leader is not easy.” Chris said. 

“Yeah...I guess I can't argue with you there.” Barry agreed before finishing off his plate. Placing it on the coffee table he reached and opened another beer. “So!” he started again suddenly. “Hope. What background do you have?” 

“What do you mean?” you asked taking another drink of the beer in front of you.

“What do you specialize in?”

“Oh! Uh, pharmacy. It's not that exciting.” you answered suddenly embarrased. But appreciating his interest in you. After all these men had far more under their belts than you did. You were booksmart but still very inexpierenced. 

“Pretty amazing if you ask me. I've never been able to understand that medical jargon.” he retorted, amused as he kicked back his can. Smiling you appreciated his praise. 

“You're family must be very proud of you.” Chris interjected before openening his next can. You finished off yours before reaching for another.

“Probably not. My, uh...family...disowned me.” You answered honestly before taking another drink. There was a long pause between both men. You knew they were struggling on how to proceed with the conversation. Even before you opened your mouth to answer. 

“Hope. I'm so-” you interjected Chris's apology before he could finish.

“No. It's alright! I wanted to continue college and they wanted me to marry. I regret nothing...except for the fact I couldn't take the dog with me.” You explained quickly. Remembering your father's doberman. What a stupid lovable beast that idiot purebred was. 

“Wow. So there are people still like that.” Barry huffed.

“I'm sorry the conversation got serious on your part,” Chris said and you shook your head.

“I'ts fine. I'm doing well. The only thing I regret is not being able to take my dog with me before I started college.” you answered, seeing the black floppy eared doberman in your minds eye before taking another drink. You really didn't care about the family that had kicked you out for choosing to continue your education instead of marrying into another family. They had wanted a merger that would have supposedly bettered their own hospital branch. Maybe even comming ahead of Umbrella. Some...Tricell or whatever...you didn't care. You couldn't even recall the man's name that they had wanted you to betrothe in the first place. You'd left, immediately changed your name and went to get your doctorate. 

“Maybe we can speak to the landlord and agree upon a new lease for pets?” Chris offered and your heart throbbed.

“Thank you for the offer. I mean it. But I'ts alright I've got a lot to focus on work wise for the moment.” you announced, truthfull. 

“I don't mean to be rude but it seems like we need a lighter tone of conversations for the night. So.” Barry inhaled before continuing. “Chris here once-” 

“No!” Chris snapped before you brought an arm up towards your mouth trying not to laugh, even before the story was told.

“He once released a grenade that had been prepped for an April fools prank. He snapped out the pin during a training proceedure and as the grenade went off-”

“Oh dammit.” Chris interjected before Barry continued.

“Confetti spewed everywhere! All over the training grounds! Wesker was so mad! Everyone on Alpha and Bravo died laughing!” Barry's chest heaved with laughter as Chris shifted forwards draining his next beer. 

“I hate you so much.” Chris said and Barry slumped forwards grabbing another can. 

“Did you get in trouble?” you asked.

“No. Thankfullly. Wesker figured out it was Joseph and he was put on maintenence duty for 3 weeks.” Chris answered with a sigh.

“My college buddy Rhys once set off a firecracker inside the schools toliet.” You tried yout own story. “I know it's not the same but the look on the every proffesors face was priceless.” Chris gave a short laugh as you watched Barry grin. The night proceeding later than you expected before you had to bow out. You had work tomorrow after all. 

As a few weeks past you noted your roomate Chris was actually pretty laid back, he liked video games and comics and other nerdy things of that nature. Surprizing you at first but it was a welcome piece of knowledge. You had gotten to talk to his sister on the phone last friday when Chris had come back from work early. You were pleasantly surprised at how easily relaxed Claire seemed as well, just like her big brother. 

When heading for work you recognized Chris's reddish leather wallet dropped out by the curb near the communal parking spaces. Noting how lucky he was that no one else had snactched it and run off you picked it up so you could return in to him at work on your lunch break. Reaching for your keys you found yourself chuckling, he really did seem to rush himself in the mornings.

Your lunch break had just started while at the hospital and Annette caught you as you were grabbing your keys from your locker. You had wanted to grab something on the go so you could head over to the R.P.D. Building to drop Chris's wallet off. 

“You’re fitting in rather well here. I’m impressed.”

“Thank you very much. But you’re really one of the reasons I’ve been able to keep my composure.”

“Don’t let the occasional hot shot bother you. Umbrella Inc. has been very competitive lately which shouldn’t excuse poor manners but that’s more reason for us girls to stick together.” She said winking. You laughed despite yourself.

“Regardless I’m glad to have been placed with you. You run things so smoothly and no one seems to question your esteem. It’s encouraging and inspiring.”

“Now you’re just trying to be cute.” Annette laughed.

“Oh no you caught me.” you fired back laughing. “So what do you need me for?”

“I like you because you’re so quick to the point. Don’t let anyone tell you that’s a bad thing.”

“Thank you. I really value being direct.” You smirked but started to wonder where this was going. Annette nodded and handed you a file.

“I was wondering if you would like a little promotion.”

“Pro…motion?” staggering for a moment before you continued. “Surely there must be someone who has been here longer then me that could be more valuable. Are you sure?” You questioned your eyes going a little wide.

“Honestly I would like you to. Besides it’s not really that big of a thing. If you could transport some documents and medical shipment papers and occasionally some supplies over to Chief Brian Irons over at the R.P.D. building once or twice a week me and the other higher ups would really appreciate it.” Annette said smiling. Blinking you had to take a minute to process it. “And I overheard you talking to Lily at reception about heading over there during lunch. So I thought I’d catch you and kill two birds with one stone so to speak. The hospital will reimburse you for the gas that it will take.”

“Sure of course. I wouldn’t mind playing the medic delivery role for our men in blue.” You said smiling, realizing the surprize on Chris's face would already makes this venture worth it. Annette shot you an appreciative look before handing you a smaller folder.

“This one though. Could you please hand this to the Captain of S.T.A.R.S Alpha team before you visit Chief Irons?” Annette asked and you found yourself blinking at the request and she responded almost apologetically. “In truth the Chief is a little…well…gruff to say the least so it will make you becoming a regular visitor to the precinct smoother. How approachable you are is actually one of the main reasons I wanted to entrust this to you.” She stated giving you an almost shy smile. You didn't really believe you were naturally approachable but you smiled regardless as you turned towards Annette.

“Thank you for giving me the heads up. I’ll make sure everything’s in order. I’ll make sure to be back before the hours up.” You stated turning to head out only for Annette to call out to you again.

“No need. After talking to the Alpha Captain and Chief Irons you can call it a day. Call it an apology for me wanting to send you to the wolves.” You raised an eyebrow at the term wolves. “Don’t give me that look, you know how single men are when a pretty doctor walks by.” Annette laughed and you shook your head before leaving. You didn't believe that, but you weren't going to speak back to your supervisor who was literally throwing this new bussiness oportunity your way.

You found yourself blinking and fighting for your mouth not to gape like a fish. Nothing you had seen so far really reminded you of any of the other police stations you’d seen or read about. The iron gates in the front that led way to an expansive courtyard. Stepping through the broad blue double doors, the grand high ceiling lobby with the statue of an elegant Greek goddess holding a water urn. Then to the sides the stairs leading to the wrap around reception desk. You trodded up towards the large wrap around desk to ask one of the receptionists where you could locate the S.T.A.R.S office and made sure to show them that you had proper identification as well as your reasons for being there. Hospital business and to return a friends wallet. The receptionist rather inanimately explained how to get to the S.T.A.R.S office. You ended up taking the door directly left upon entering the main hall through the front doors, then through another smaller reception area, then through the southwest corridor, taking another door leading to the northwest corridor, through another door then directly up the stairs, you crossed the second floor hallway to another door into another hall. Sighing, you were about to admit you were lost again when you noted the sign on the left that read S.T.A.R.S office. A sigh of relief escaping your chest. You only had to ask one of the passing policemen to help you with directions on your way here. Reading the sign now though…for reasons unknown you were suddenly very nervous. You blinked, this was different, when you had first started traveling of course you had been a bundle of raw nerves, but hell you were older now then you had been then, being nervous now seemed almost frivolous. 

Remember to breathe you reminded yourself, it's just people and you know Chris and Barry. There's no need to be so nervy. Swallowing your unknown anxiety you gave a curt but firm knock on the door. Blinking you heard a masculine voice speak rather clearly from the other side.

“Redfield, get the door would you?” the voice stated frankly and you heard a small reply of yes captain before hearing heavy footsteps approach. You found yourself smiling a little, at least you would be talking to an already friendly face. Chris opened the door and his mouth formed a small o before smiling.

“Of all the people I was expecting.” He smiled broadly then his face got serious. “Is something the matter Hope? Why are you here at the precinct?” Your heart warmed at the worry you could hear in his voice. 

“Don’t worry I’m ok there’s nothing wrong. I uh noticed you dropped this and I wanted to give it back.” you grinned handing him his wallet and he let out a laugh while taking it.

“Thanks Hope, I’d lose my head if it wasn’t attached properly.”

“I can attest to that statement.” The voice you'd heard earlier had now made his physical appearance. Chris gave a couple steps to the side and you took a brief moment to assess the area noting three other people at desks who all looked to be pretending to scribble on paper work while their eyes secretly shifted to the direction of the open door. You quickly averted your eyes back to rest on the other figure who now approached the doorway. “Now I don’t need to remind you about social visits do I, Redfield?” the command was subtle but it was still there. A silent 'if this isn’t important get back to work' resided there. You were usually decent at reading people but this man was difficult, though part of it could be the dark aviator sunglasses the man was wearing. 

“Sorry Captain, Hope just came to return my wallet, I must have dropped it while I was racing to my car.” Chris’s tone dropped an octave as he turned slightly to face the other man who seemed to loom over everyone else with his over six foot frame. So this was the Captain of Alpha team and the boss that Chris and Barry had talked about. 

“If there’s nothing more of import then you can wait to see your girlfriend when you’re done with that field report.” The Captain stated and turned already seemingly done with his statement and ready to continue his work. You reacted before Chris could.

“Friend not girlfriend respectively, Captain, right? My name is Hope KIllson and I’m here on Hospital business as well.” The man turned slowly back to face you. Your voice had been firm, maybe a little challenging but you weren't here to cause trouble for Chris. So there was no way you’d leave it at him getting scolded about a social call that wasn’t even social. Maybe you couldn’t tell because of the aviators but you had a gut feeling that the man in front was scanning you and you instantly felt that bundle of nerves from earlier tighten. 

“My apologies. We’ve been busy as of late and the evening has worn thin my patience. Please enter.” He spoke lighter a softer tone as the sentence carried on and he motioned with his hand. Chris stepped aside and went back to his desk after giving you an encouraging pat on the shoulder. “What brings you to the S.T.A.R.S office this evening Miss Killson?” he asked as you walked to stand in front of him, more solidly into his portion of the office. He had a good seven inches more of height on your smaller frame. 

“Please just call me Hope. And I was instructed by my supervisor to give you this folder before I met with Chief Irons.” you felt like you could sense the tensing of muscles from the group of people shuffling to keep busy right outside the open door to their Captain's office. Apparently Chief Irons didn’t have a good reputation even among his fellow officers. The Captain took the folder with one hand thoughtfully then outstretched his other.

“I’m Albert Wesker.” He offered an introduction with a handshake and you ignored that pitted feeling in your stomach and accepted. As soon as his hand made contact with yours you felt that same annoying anxiety grip you. 

“Nice to meet you.” you fought not to swallow, he made you nervous. 

“Who may I ask is your supervisor?” he asked nonchalantly withdrawing his hand as he opened the newly aquired file.

“Annette Birkin.” while answering you took a moment to survey him. Noticing a small tensing of his jawline before he focused his attention on the paper he was reading. You tried hard not to fidget, instead opting to analyze him while he was preoccupied. Blonde hair that he kept slicked back, broad shoulders, long legs…you fought the frown that tried to creep onto your face and stopped yourself right there to reassess your previous anxiety. It now seemed obvious as soon as you had taken a calm moment to just notice the man in front of you. The man looked like if the R.P.D. Had a vogue magazine he'd be plastered on the front of every released copy. He was ridiculously composed. He was a good looking man that exuded self confidence and an aura of strength that was somewhat nerve aggitating for you. You had a moment to wonder how he'd look if he was ever flustered before you were snapping back to attention. 

“I see, so Mrs. Birkin chose you to handle all the fragile deliveries from the hospital to the precinct.” Wesker stated closing the file and walking behind his desk to place it in a drawer. 

“Yes sir.” you responded already cursing yourself for your previous thoughts.

“My condolences already. Dealing with the Chief can be…taxing even for us.” Wesker said his voice hinting sympathy. 

“For some reason when I hear you say that then I really find myself wondering what kind of person this man is.” you said and giving a small laugh only to choke back a gasp as the door to the office was slammed open. A tan rounder man who might have been in his late-forties stood in the doorway his eyes finding his target immediately.

“Mr. Redfield I caught wind from the gossiping receptionists that you seem to think it’s perfectly acceptable to bring your dates to this office. I will not have you undermining my authority while in this precinct. We have rules for a reason!” the man went off on his tangent and you had to forcibly blink out of your shocked stupor before reacting. Walking past Wesker who had somehow magically appeared in front of you sometime during the shouting and made your way towards the raving man.

“Excuse me sir. All I see are people trying to finish up a hard day of work only to have it interrupted by whatever personal vendetta you seem to have. Now even I can see that you need to leave before someone decides to not be as lenient and report you to the higher official.” you attemted to state calmly as the figure stared with wide eyes in your direction. As if no one had ever had the courage to tell that big mouth of his off before. Taking a second to glance around the room and noticing the wide eyed looks from the officers sitting. You tensed and felt that pitting feeling hit your stomach as you had a bad feeling about what was to come next.

“I am the higher official.” The man turned towards you and stated. Shit was the curse word that came to mind as the irony hit full swing as you attempted to stand your ground, the man took a couple steps forward. “You must be the little girlfriend they were talking about downstairs. Now I want you out of my precinct this instant. I don’t need a tart distracting any of my officers.” your eyes widened at that. The man you now knew to be Chief brian Irons, gave you a rueful smirk before his eyes wandered slowly albiet ridiculously obvious over your body. Whoa, really? The nerve on this one. You felt your eyes narrow and noted the security camera just to the right of the both of you near the still open office door. Smirking internally you did manage to gather yourself as best you could before speaking. 

“I wouldn’t think that the Chief of Raccoon City would be so quick to turn to gossiping women for efficient information. I’m Chris’s friend and I swung by to drop off his wallet like a good semaritan. Also let’s not forget that in this day and age no one calls a woman a tart anymore. Being the upstanding member of the law enforcement community that you are I would suggest you not use sexist terms while eyeing my physique in front of one of your own security camera’s.” You shifted a finger to point in the equipments direction. His face fell and your nerve strengthened. Because in reality you hadn't known if the camera had a working audio recorder. “I heard you plan on running for mayor here soon as well…did you know about 48% of the populace in Raccoon is female…but that’s just what I’ve read in the statistics at the hospital.” heart still pounding from the nice little burst of adrenaline your expression calmed and you felt good. blinking you watched his face turn red and his cheeks puff out as his eyes trained on you. Goddess you hit some serious nerves on this one. Taking a small step back as Irons stepped forward you noticed Chris get out of his chair but stopped as Wesker stepped fluidly to the front of the would be skirmish to face Irons himself.

“Chief Irons, Hope Killson here is our new representative from the Raccoon City Hospital in the Umbrella Section.” Wesker smoothly reached back and took the file you still had in your hands and all but throw it to him. “Mrs. Birkin chose Hope herself to act as a mediate for our medical utilities inside the precinct.” Was it your imagination or did Wesker put emphasis on the name Birkin. Irons jaw went slack as he straightened up and with as much dignity as he could muster opened the file. He skimmed through the documents and grudgingly looked in your direction.

“I suppose Mrs. Birkin isn’t giving me a choice on this one.” He tucked the folder under his arm and gave you another stern look. “When you are here on this precinct on orders from your supervisor, have Captain Wesker escort you to my office. You will ask for him at reception if you have anything with you that is not paperwork. Understood?” he glared daggers in your direction, a silent dare for you to argue further.

“Understood sir.” you complied giving him a curt nod. He huffed once more before leaving the office in a hurry. You blinked shocked at the chuckle you heard from the man in front of you. Wesker turned around and again you had that sensation like you were being sized up.

***

“You certainly do make a memorable first impression.” Weskers voice radiated amusement. Chris bounded up next to Hope as Wesker took this moment to step back and observe without looking overly intuitive. He was well aware he still wore an amused smirk but given the scenario that had just taken place he figured it was appropriate. So William’s wife had chosen a go between for him and Irons, Wesker doubted very much that Hope knew what she was really transporting. Supplies secretly taken from Umbrella labs to fuel William’s G-Virus project, as well as notes and a bribe check to be given to Irons who would in turn make sure said items were transported to Mr. Birkin. Wesker however was not use to seeing someone bite back to someone like Chief Irons. She handled herself a bit forcibly but she got the point across. And seeing Iron’s pudgy face inflated like a hot air balloon gave him a particular type of satisfaction. Taking a moment he focused on the group’s progress through their conversation. Hope had been introduced to everyone else on Alpha team. She seemed to already knowBarry Burton. Then there was Jill Valentine, Joseph Frost, and Brad Vickers. It seemed she had been invited to their weekly card night at a place Wesker was unfamiliar with…some Bar Jack. He leaned against his desk and continued to observe. Hope Killson another pawn of Umbrella, but even he could admit she was an amusing pawn. He noted the way she spoke and the slight tense in her shoulders. Her conversing with Redfield seemed the most natural and her posture seemed to relax, Jill she shifted but kept a friendly smile, Barry she reacted very much similair to Chris, Brad she seemed a bit confused on how to handle. Then again with the way 'chicken heart' Vickers acted it was easy to not understand how to handle him. Ah there it is again, Wesker thought as he let the social gathering continue so he could observe. The tensing of the shoulders, reposition of heels on hardwood flooring, and the sly sliding her eyes in his direction. Wesker has always prided himself in being able to read people, by body language, facial tweaks, and overall watching the eyes. But this one, it was hard to tell if she was interested in him or scared of him with the stances she seemed to be unconsciously making. Well, he could find it entertaining at the very least. A distraction to the mundane ritual his position as S.T.A.R.S. Captain had started to become.

***

“Be careful whenever you leave, and don’t leave your wallet here.” you chided at Chris halfheartedly.

“I won’t. Geez you’re begging to sound like Claire.” Chris laughed.

“See you at Jack’s Friday.” Barry stated and you nodded.

“Be careful on your way out. Iron’s might be preparing another scolding.” Jill cautioned.

“I’ll be ok, and thanks again, it was nice meeting you all.” you called with a wave. You shifted your eyes quickly in the captain's direction and Wesker seemed to notice before you could move past the door frame out of view. He pushed himself off his desk.

“Miss Killson!” he called after forcing you to make an about-face as you pivoted in the hallway to look at him as he made his way out.

“Just Hope please Captain.” you correctly gently, trying not to tense up. 

“I’d feel more at ease if you let me walk you out of the building. And just Wesker please Hope.” He offered smoothly and you could sense him watching every detail. Swallowing your unease your eyes shifted before resting back on his aviator gaze. 

“If it’s no trouble, I wouldn’t mind it.” you answered. Wesker turned back to face his subordinates. 

“I expect you to be working while I’m gone.” He commanded before turning back around and started the walk next to you down the hall.

***

He noted the posture again, slightly tense, spring-ready and he had to wonder what might be going on in that head of hers. 

“I wanted to apologize and thank you at the same time.” She lifted her head to meet his gaze with hazel eyes. “Even not knowing who that man was at first I should have trusted one of you to handle things and not be so direct myself. Well…what I mean is that I could have caused a lot more harm than good from that and It might have backfired on all of you as well.” The earnest in her voice was an obvious and Wesker glanced down at her while continuing his pace.

“You can think about that for future encounters. If I’m being honest I rather like the direct approach myself. But trust me Irons will not be forgetting you. And neither will I.” he added just to see her reaction. Her eyes widened slightly as she subtly shifted her glance away. He noted the tensing of her shoulders and the posture of her legs. Whatever she was feeling about him, Wesker could tell she was curious at least. 

“Regardless you did come in and kind of save me by deterring the subject to what was more important. So thank you for that Wesker.” She said and smiled. Wesker raised an eyebrow that he was sure she couldn’t see. The tensing in her shoulders seemed to relax a bit.

“If you ever need saving from Irons I will be more than happy to comply every time.” He offered amusement lilting his voice. They reached the front gate. “Take care Hope.” he stated opening the gate for her.

“You as well Wesker.” She replied giving him a wave before opening the door on a black jeep.


	2. 02 Work Ethic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revising for chapter 3 is currently happening so I apologize for the missing and changing of information. I will be revising all chapters to make a better more impactful story! Thank you for being patient with me!!!!

Turning as you went you managed to finally pop your back. A small sigh escaping at the release of tension as you continued walking. 

“Getting ready to leave for lunch?” Annette asked as you were nearing the doors. 

“Yep. I'll probably be back before it's completely over though. I'm not really that hungry today so I think I'll just pick up a smoothie or something.”

“There's a nice cafe just down the block. I haven't had the time to try everything on their menu but from what I have It seems to be a pretty good place.” Annette informed. “Also if you could bring me a coffee I would greatly appreciate it.” she added. Ah yeah, that's what you were waiting for. 

“Sure thing Dr. Birkin.”

“Oh and one more thing.” Annette lifted her clipboard and brandished a couple of heavy manila envelopes. “Can you please run these to the R.P.D. Building while your out.” 

“Yeah no problem.” you answered pulling them against your chest.

“Take as much time as you need and I'll see you when you get back then.” Annette ended before pivoting to head for the nearest elevator. Turning you pulled the collar of your jacket closer as you pushed open one of the double doors. The wind from the outdoors immediately whipped a free strand of hair into your face as you headed for your car. Buckling in you looked at the name on the envelopes, Brian Irons...lovely. 

“Not like it matters, it will probably be the same scenario. You'll register yourself at reception then you'll head upstairs on the east wing and be left in the waiting room. Waiting for whichever soul Irons decides to send down there to collect whatever you've brought. It had never been Irons himself though. And the waiting times always varied. You knew he did that on purpose. Even for something as simple as this you'd probably be there for a while. 

You'd gotten your smoothie first so when you registered at reception you smelled like fresh strawberries and were already in a much better mood. You'd pick up Annette's coffee on your way back to the hospital so it would be fresh. 

“You're name please.” the lady behind the counter asked. Yep this same song and dance. 

“Hope Killson.” a mans voice called from behind you. You startled for just a moment before turning your head as the owner of the voice made his appearance next to you. Oh man...This was what you got for complaining about this mundane routine. “I'll escort our guest from here.” Wesker's voice was smooth as he gestured towards the woman at reception. 

“Oh um.” taking just a moment you managed to calm yourself. “Good afternoon Captain Wesker.” you greeted, wanting to be friendly. He was Chris's boss and even though your anxiety skyrocketed around the man he had been nothing but a gentleman. 

“Good afternoon Hope. This is a surprise, I was not expecting to run into you today.” he returned your previous pleasantries as he gestured for you to follow him further into the precinct. 

“I wasn't expecting it either. Sorry for my reaction earlier, you'd startled me. I'm not used to people shouting my name. Well at least while I'm outside of the hospital.” you attempted some humor at the end, it was a coping mechanism to combat your nerves. Following him up the stairs you thanked him briefly as he opened a door on the right. You knew this room, the waiting room.

“I'm surprised.” 

“By what?” you asked curious to what he could mean. 

“I'm sure Chris shouts your name. Since I assume the both of you are dating.” he began and your face flared instantly a bright crimson as you understood the underlying suggestion his statement made. 

“Oh! Shout as in like...no, no! Um.” you took a breath. “Were not like that.” you waved a free hand in front of you before continuing. “I'm his roommate sure but were just friends.” you fumbled to clear up the misunderstanding. It was hard to tell because of his shades but you noticed the corner of his mouth twitch into a smirk. Didn't he already know you and Chris weren't dating? Was he just trying to get a rise out of you? Your heart hammered in your chest while you took a moment to look around, there were no other officers in the upstairs hall you'd both just stopped in. 

“I apologize for the crass joke. That was very inappropriate of me. You just looked so tense.” Wesker commented amusement causing his deep voice to lilt just a touch. You ran your free hand through your hair other one tightening on the envelopes clutched to your chest. “Your expressions are easy for me to read. It makes it hard to resist taking advantage of you.” he ended voice quieter before he nodded briskly at another officer that passed by. Taking a moment not to fluster at the phrase 'taking advantage of you'. The way he'd said it sounded slightly suggestive...didn't it? He didn't have to use the word 'you' at the end, he could have said 'it' or 'the situation'. No; stop that train of thought right now! Focus on how to respond instead.

“I appreciate you attempting a joke in the first place, doesn't seem your style. I hope you didn't hurt yourself.” ok, a little sass could get your mental feet back under you at least. After all, you could appreciate a good jab, and he'd gotten you real good with that one. He'd started walking again taking a turn down another section of the hallway, stopping again right before a door with a plaque that read Chief Brian Irons. Apparently the both of you had already been close.

“Contrary to what you may believe I do know what humor is.” Wesker shifted to place a hand on his belt, a resting posture. You weren't quite ready to stop conversing with him so you were thankful he had continued. Though you were pretty sure you were just grateful to be stalling your encounter with the Chief of police. 

“Oh really? Well, that might have been a little easier to pick up on if you didn't wear those shades indoors.” He'd given you an opening for that witty retort and you couldn't help yourself you had to take it. It was a jab meant in good humor and you kept your voice light to suggest as much. 

“I suppose I understand your reasoning.” he muttered hand lifting to his face to slide the aviators from their resting place. “Very well then, I'll remove them for now.” You weren't sure what color you had been expecting but the steely piercing blue's that you were faced with were very fitting on the man in front of you. Maybe it was from the mystery of not knowing for the longest time but you were slightly disappointed. While still a very pretty blue your imagination had wondered if perhaps there had been another underlying reason for the choice in constant eye-wear. And because of that you were even more confused by the heat that threatened to rush to your face. 

“Nice eyes you have there. Perhaps you should show them off more often, they look good on you.” you tried to cover your unease with humor, hand shooting up towards your mouth immediately. “Oh, that probably came out weird. I didn't mean to phrase the compliment that way.” you fought not to stutter, something about Wesker having his actual eyes trained on you caused your body to emit a strange burst of adrenaline. Get it together, you look like an idiot. What the hell was wrong with you lately?

“That was your attempt at a compliment?” A chuckle escaped the man in front of you. 

“Hey I wasn't originally going for a compliment I had actually planned on attempting a jo-” stepping forwards his hand reached past your shoulder and into your hair.

“This is the first time I've ever seen your hair down. This wild unprofessional look works well for you.” he let his hand fall back, tendrils of your wavy hair sliding slowly from his gloved fingertips. Blue eyes sliding to the side to as it kept your wide surprised gaze while he pulled away. Your heart immediately slammed itself into your throat. Nope, you were not ok with that sudden physical contact. Was he making fun of you or...?

“Wesker...was that...you trying to compliment me? Cause...that was...um.” what was appropriate to say in this kind of scenario, you were so caught off guard. Intense? Awkward? Unexpected? His attention set your blood on fire. You weren't sure what would be appropriate at the moment, and thankfully you didn't have to as the door behind the both of you slammed open. Jolting against your will at the suddenness of it you pivoted forwards almost crashing into Wesker as you went. 

“Bastard...I can't wait to never have to deal with you ever agia-” Door thudding back into place you saw a man with blonde slightly shaggy hair rush from the Chief's office. The man's blue eyes darted, resting on Wesker for just a moment before he stopped mid-stride. Shifting to compose himself. Fixing his white jacket his back straightened. “Captain Wesker.” the man started. 

“Dr. Birkin.” Wesker rolled his shoulders, bringing himself to his full height as he turned, voice losing it's previous amusement. Professional. Wait Dr. Birkin...like...as in your boss's husband?! Dr. Birkin shifted to dart past Wesker before stopping suddenly noticing your form as you moved your arms to clutch the manila envelopes you had back against your chest. 

“Who are you?” He asked suddenly his eyes moving down to burrow into your own. 

“Dr. Killson. I work for Annette Birkin.” you answered almost automatically. A look passed over the mans face before moving to look back at Wesker's passive expression. Without the shades in place you could tell it was passive. 

“Ah. Yes...Hope correct?” he asked suddenly snapping his head your way. 

“Yes sir.” you answered also on automatic. Nerves fraying, wow, this day had held so many surprises for you already. 

“I was escorting Ms. Killson to Chief Irons office. Dr. Birkin.” wait...so Wesker addressed him as Dr. Birkin but not you as a Dr...? Ugh, well you supposed you had wanted him to address you as just Hope. You had done that to yourself. This exchange was also awkward so you- Chief Iron's office door slammed open again. 

“Dr. I...” Chief Irons stopped immediately with whatever he was about to say. Eyes narrowing as they spotted your form next to Wesker's. “You...” he breathed indignant at your very existence inside his precinct. 

“Captain Wesker had just escorted me here to hand you these documents.” you offered immediately. The halls entire atmosphere was almost suffocating as you lifted your hand to present the man with both envelopes. A glare was sent your way before he snatched the files from your outstretched hand. “Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to escort me here. I hope everyone has a good day.” you shifted your hazel gaze towards Wesker before pivoting swiftly. You just wanted away. Away from everyone. 

“It was a pleasure.” Wesker's voice echoed down the hall as you turned down the corner. Good goddess. Continuing on you just focused on the fact that you'd been on your 'lunch break' for some time now. You needed to get back to the hospital...oh and to pick up some coffee for Annette on your way. 

“Ugh...” you breathed before slamming your head onto your desk in exasperation. 

“Oh come on. Your shift is ending soon you're day couldn't have been that bad.” Annette's voice drifted from across the room. 

“No. It wasn't. I'm sorry I'm just thinking about my trip to the R.P.D. Building.” you answered honestly.

“Oh? What happened?” Annette asked and you felt as her hand rested on your desk. Lifting your gaze you watched as she shifted above you. 

“You're my boss...I wouldn't want to presume to-” she cut you off.

“You're in my care now...and I give you my word this will be off the record considering I'll be clocking out in...” she shifted to look at the clock on the office wall. “3 minutes.” You spent a moment locking eyes with her. “You look so miserable right now, tell me something at least.” she prompted further. 

“I think...” you started hesitantly. “I might have been unintentionally flirting with an officer.” you admitted, still unsure if it had actually come off that way. “I'm also certain I've already made a complete fool of myself before even managing to get my foot in the door.” You're eyes dulled thinking of your failed attempts at joking with Wesker. You'd been flirting with him right? You couldn't be sure. “He's so infuriatingly complicated...and I'm also probably far too young for him.” you admitted, deflating further.

“I don't see the problem, men typically go for younger women. And you're an up and coming successful doctor Hope, who could have you doubting yourself this harshly?” Your cheek slid across your desk as your eyes searched for Annette's...should you even admit something so personal to your own boss? You inhaled. You couldn't talk to your roommate Chris about this. So you opened up.

“I went to drop off those files today.” you started. Annette hummed signaling that she'd heard you. “And I ran into...Ah never mind. I think I was just caught off guard today.”

“You sure you don't want to talk about it? I know it probably feels a touch unprofessional speaking about such matters but if it helps you to get this off your chest than I'm willing to listen.” Annette pressed on and you sucked it up. No, you weren't going to open up that much. It meant enough that she'd even cared to ask anything in the first place. 

“Thank you. I really appreciate it but I think maybe I just need a good night's rest. Since I'm clearly out of my mind.” you offered towards the end, lifting your head off your desk. 

“Being sexually attracted to someone doesn't mean you're out of your mind.”

“Annette!” Your face flared. It wasn't like that...not exactly. Holding onto her side she laughed.

“Hope I'm so sorry but your face just now.” she giggled. 

“It's not like that! I'm not some prowler looking for a night of fun. Good goddess what is it with everyone teasing me today?” 

“I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I remember being your age and in your shoes is all.” she continued.

“You can't be that much older than me.” you responded.

“What are you? 20? 21? I know you have to be at least under 25. I'm in my early 30's.” she ended and you made a face of disbelief, you hadn't known, she looked amazing. “Back to your dilemma. I remember meeting my husband William for the first time. I was intimidated by him, he was a scientific prodigy so of course I had spent time doubting myself. So I think what I'm trying to say is don't doubt yourself. From what I've seen so far you've been nothing but an amazing and capable individual. Just don't give up before you even start.” She affirmed. Lifting your hand you rubbed at your temples, trying to release some of the stress of the day.

“Yeah well...I guess I'll just try and relax and wait and see.” you exasperated. “Thank you though, it was nice of you to give me a little pep talk.” 

“Hmm.” her gaze lingered on you for only a moment longer before speaking again. “Alright well good luck to you. My shift is over though...but would you mind locking up the 4'th level security lab in the pharmacology wing instead?” Annette announced offering you her keycard. “Sorry to ask you this but William called earlier and seems to be in a mood so I promised him I'd be home as soon as I could.” Pushing against your desk you accepted, it was the least you could do for her listening to your bull shit. 

“Yeah, no problem Annette. You sure though? You're trusting me with a high level security badge here.”

“Hmm?” she hummed already throwing on her coat and grabbing her purse. “Oh yes, I trust you with it just fine.” she threw that comment over her shoulder as she reached for the office doors handle. “I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Killson. Oh also that box on my desk, can you take that to your car and see that it's delivered to the R.P.D. Building before your shift?” she ended as you gave an affirmative than wishing her a good night before the office door shut with a soft click behind her. Looking down you stared at the small light pink badge reading the number 4 in roman numerals. Sighing you ran a hand threw your hair. She'd passed this out so quick to you that you weren't sure what to think at first. Looking at it again though; you felt a sudden fresh burst of pride well up in your chest at the trust that had been placed in you from your superior. Alright. Pulling yourself up from your desk you made your way out the office door after grabbing your car keys and the small box located on the corner of her desk. With a small huff you managed to juggle it and open the office door. Nodding to the small skeleton crew on duty in the lower wing as you made your way out the doors for the parking garage, allowing yourself to think as you went. As far as you knew there were only 4 levels of security clearance in this hospital. Currently you had a level two security clearance, so this was a big deal to you. Level four's could access the basement levels as well as the highest area of the building. Stopping you shifted to open the passenger side of your vehicle, placing the box there snugly before closing and re-locking your cars door. 

“Alright. Now I just need to lock up that wing upstairs and I can head home.” you muttered to yourself wondering if Chris would be home before you. You didn't feel like cooking tonight if he was, maybe you'd order a pizza or something. That is, if he hadn't already. Letting the cool night breeze drift across your skin you inhaled-before choking! A foreign arm clutching around your throat. 

“How fortunate for me to run into an Umbrella employee already outside the facility.” A deep muffled voice breathed in close to your ear. “Now your going to bring me into that hospital and your going to follow my instructions to the letter and maybe I wont just kill you.” the voice threatened. Blood running cold as he shoved you away from him. “Lift your hands at head level and turn around.” you complied as your mind whirled, confused and scared. The man was dressed in all black, face obscured by a lower mask the look completed with a black hood. The man donned a black similar utility vest as what you've seen the S.T.A.R.S. Team sport. He wasn't joking around with you as even noticed the glint of a firearm trained in your direction. “What security clearance do you have?” 

“I...I have a security clearance of two.” you stated honestly...cause it was true. You really only had a clearance level of two. But your voice came out with just a little more pleading than what you wanted. He clicked his gun to chamber a round. 

“Be careful now. If I don't like your next answer I'll leave you to bleed to death on the cold asphalt. Now. What is your security clearance?” he pressed further. You really only had a level two-oh...wait you did have a level four keycard now. But how could this man have possibly known that? It hadn't even been a full ten minutes since you'd obtained it. 

“Level four.” you had to swallow before answering this time. 

“Now that's more like it. Good girl, now that you've seen I'm serious. Here's what I need you to do.” he shifted his face closer to you. “Dr. Hope Killson.” he'd been reading your name tag. “You're going to go in like it's business as usual and your going to open the 4'th story window. Any one will do.”

“But I-”

“No, no talking back. I have this place surrounded and just to make sure you cooperate wear this.” Bringing out a small device it strapped it to your wrist. “I'll hear every word you utter so don't try anything.” Turning your shoulder he gave a hard shove at your back towards the entrance of the hospital. Trying to make your movements as natural as you could you entered. Wracking your brain desperately, how could you get out of this...wait! He said the device was hooked for audio. Okay you could get out of this. Breathing in deep you shifted away from the doors and stepping up to reception. Lily was working the night shift tonight it seemed. The older woman brushing her black hair out of her face. 

“Don't tell me your working a double shift tonight Dr. Killson?” Lily asked her voice tired but still sweet as her green eyes locked onto your face. “Is something wrong?” she asked and you had a moment of panic. If you couldn't make this come out seamlessly than you'd be getting more than yourself killed.

“I'm fine. I forgot to lock up and I'm in a real hurry. I picked up 'star' gazing and had made plans with my friends to go tonight.” you stated forcing your voice to try and sound as normal as possible. Reaching for a pen you jotted down a three numbers and one word quickly on top of the nearest piece of paper before putting a finger to your lips. Hostage 911. Pushing yourself off the counter you started further down the hall. “Well I'll see you later, I'm already running late and after my friends 'helped' me out the other night I'd hate to disappoint them.” you waved letting your emotions try to scream through your eyes as you made you way swiftly down the hall. Hopefully that hadn't raised to much suspicion, after all if you were supposed to act natural having a brief chat with a coworker seemed a viable reason to open your mouth. Moving to a brisk jog as you heard plastic clacking which was hopefully Lily picking up the desk phone. Turning a corner you made for the nearest elevator out of hearing range. Lifting the keycard as the doors slid open you pressed it against the scanner. Doors shutting you breathed, please let the Raccoon City Police Department be as good as the stories you'd heard! Shock had caused you not to go into hysterics immediately. Hysterics would get you killed and you didn't want to die. So you had to be smart. Play by the assailants rules as much as you could while trying to stall him while the police to show up. The hospital was close to the R.P.D. Building, maybe about 10 minutes out. So you inhaled. You could do this. A soft ding resonated inside the elevator before the metal doors slid open. Walking out as naturally as you could you made your way left further down the hall stopping at one of the windows. Okay, the man said he had others surrounding the place and while you couldn't see them outside you knew the main one would be coming in. Play it up, buy time. Standing on tip toe you clicked the lock off for one of the large windows taking more time than was necessary to pry it open, looking like you were struggling with the heavy frame. And while you're arms weren't that strong you weren't this weak either. A gloved hand grabbed at your face suddenly, clamping over your mouth as the assailant made his way inside.

“Close the window.” he ordered, voice low and you turned before closing it completely as you looked over your shoulder. His gaze was already trained on the hallway further on. Silently pulling the curtain into the window frame as you shut it. Not knowing if it would help at all but just maybe an officer would notice it. 

“I've done as you asked can you please just let me go?” you asked.

“Were not done yet. I need you to get me into that lab.” his muffled voice whispered as he turned gray eyes burrowing into yours. Gun trained on you he gave you a shove. “Move. Quickly.” The hall and doors seemed to race by even as you tried everything you could to slow the man behind you, which was nothing really considering every time you slowed he'd jam the barrel of his weapon into your back. Soon you were at the steel double doors for the lab containing the hospital's most controlled substances, experimental or not. “Open it.” wait...you had been instructed to lock everything up here...but you hadn't done so. If he knew that would he shoot you? Shifting into your white coat pocket you felt for the small keycard and felt something else hidden there. Bringing your hand out of your pocket you let the one of your many pens that had been stashed there clatter to the floor. His gaze darting downwards to watch as it clattered across the floor, shifting you quickly made a show as if you'd just finished scanning the card. Grabbing your upper arm with his free hand he pulled both of you through the doors. His gaze darted around the room and you wanted to do the same. You've never been in this room before but for survival's sake you managed to keep your curiosity in check. Continuing to stay alive might depend on you looking like you belonged in this room. How long had it been? S.T.A.R.S. Were an elite unit of the police force, like S.W.A.T. So they'd come in silently right? They could already be in the building. Hope...no pun intended was what was keeping you from having a meltdown. Please guys, you didn't care who was on duty tonight, anyone of the team's members. Any member from Alpha or Bravo could show and you'd be eternally grateful. 

“Sir...please. I've gotten you into the laboratory can you please just let me go?” you asked voice fighting not to shake and being as polite as you could manage. 

“Don't be cute with me!” his grip on you tightened causing a small scream of surprise to escape you as he started to shake your form in front of him. “I know you know why I'm here. Where are you people keeping the experimental vaccine!” he shouted suddenly his voice thick. 

“I...I don't-” a fresh scream came from you as he swung you suddenly into the room. Caught off balance you tumbled to the floor. 

“Stop lying! The only reason your alive is because I still need the combination for that safe!” he vented your way as he gestured with his arm. Shifting your legs under you as you started to push yourself slowly to stand. “Now where is it?” Fighting your best not to tremble you turned heading for the far wall, make him think you know where your going, like you know what your doing. Shifting your gaze found a security camera placed in the far upper corner secured to the ceiling. You hoped a security offer wasn't asleep on duty! Please! Even if the S.T.A.R.S. Unit had already showed, they also had to know where you were! “Stop stalling, hurry the fuck up woman!” he shoved at your back so hard you slammed into the adjacent wall. Sliding against it you fought to try and pick yourself up again. “I'm losing my patience! I don't have all night!” You coughed. 

“Please...sir...I have a very weak constitution...” you breathed through a wheeze. It was a lie but you needed to buy time, even if it was by mere seconds. 

“I don't give a fuck what your bodily health condition is! It's not dead yet! Which can easily change if you don't get me that serum!” Your assailant shouted yet again, his voice turning ragged towards the end. He was desperate...Had he been lying about his backup outside? What else had he might have lied about? Maybe even the audio receiver strapped to your wrist? No. you couldn't risk your life on mere assumptions alone! Grabbing a fistful of the back of your collar he forcefully pulled you to your feet, causing you to actually cough. If you lived threw this you'd sue him for whiplash for one of many lawsuits! Eyes shifting you noticed several still open containers of liquid on a nearby counter...A severe safety and health code violation but you were definitely willing to overlook that tonight. The containers were unmarked though, to your dismay. “There. A wall safe. That must be it! Unlock it! And don't play coy I know your aware of the passcode.” His deep muffled voice commanded solidly in your ear. You didn't know the codes though. Oh goddess you really didn't. Fake it! Distract him! Get out and run away as far as you could! A loud siren fired off in the distance, muffled but you'd heard it! Oh thank you Lily, you beautiful fucking presence of a woman! You'd buy her coffee or whatever she wanted for the rest of her life! But for now you had to be smarter, because you wanted to fucking live! “Now! I'm done putting up with your fake bullshit!” he yelled as he pushed you against the wall near the safe that was embedded there, making a show of your fake physical weakness you let your knees buckle for a moment sliding against the wall and wheezing. Most people expected Doctors and Scientists to be weak after all. Normally you hated that kind of stereotype, you jogged on a daily basis after all. You had more stamina than this. But, tonight your continued existence would capitalized on just that stereotype. 

“Sir...” you wracked your lungs on purpose for a cough. “I'm sorry, just give me a moment please. I don't want to die!” you yelled in desperation before faking to fumble as you pulled yourself to your feet. Glancing over your shoulder you saw your assailant turn his head towards the double doors of the lab. Now! This was probably your only chance to get away! Reaching for two of the unmarked open vials on the nearby desk you shifted your body and threw them at him. A sizzling sound resonated behind you as you sprinted as fast as your legs could carry you, your assailant screaming in pain before you were rushing out the doors and keeping low as you continued on. Adrenaline pushing your body past your fear and carrying you forwards at what might have been an inhumane pace. Elevator? Stairs? Different room? Jump out the fucking window? Which would he expect less?! You're brain screamed as your body went. Instinct choosing the elevator as you dashed right just as several bullets pelted the marble floor of the hospital's upper flooring and where you'd stood just a moment before. Pushing yourself up off the floor you slammed your shoulder into the close button and fought your bodies reaction to not shake. Shoving your keycard into the elevators scanner you willed the lift to descend faster. 

“Please...R.P.D. S.T.A.R.S.! Literally anyone help!” swallowing your breath you waited for the lift to descend at it's slow-ass pace. Seeming slower than it normally would have under 'normal circumstances'. Rushing out on the second floor you sprinted even as a hand came around your throat. “AHH!” you screamed. 

“Shut up woman!” your previous assailant shouted into your ear as he managed to drag you further back into the building. 

“How did-” he cut you off.

“Stairs.” he offered before a crash resounded throughout the building. Seeing them then. Taking cover on the far hall you saw Barry throw himself over the far counter gun over the desk, aiming. A warning shot firing off in the distance even as you reached for nothing. “I wouldn't do that if I were you!” your assailant shouted down the hall as he carried you with him, the barrel of his gun pressed against your temple. 

“Stand down for now Officer Burton! We're instructed that no Umbrella staff be harmed!” A cool voice had you reeling, That was Wesker! Captain Wesker was still on duty tonight! 

“Hope!” you heard a voice in the distance, recognizing it even before he rounded the corner. 

“Chris!” you yelled despite yourself watching him roll into the hall while brandishing his gun. Heart hammering in your chest as you fought to stay silent for self preservation. Seeing him triggering your need for survival all over again. 

“Drop her! We have you surrounded!” Chris's voice was hard and bulletproof as he stared daggers into your attackers face. 

“No. I don't think so. You won't fire while I have a hostage. Specially one that you know so well. Right...Chris?” Your assailant fired back shifting to bring you with as he made his way further down the hall. You'd made a mistake! You should have never yelled his name you though, immediately regretting it. What a stupid ass mistake! Scared mind or no, that was no excuse to put him in danger as well!

“Officer Redfield fall back now!” Wesker's voice resonated throughout the hall as you went, carried on by your attacker. 

“The building's surrounded. So unless you cooperate we'll take you in...forcefully or in a casket if necessary.” Chris continued. 

“Stop!” you yelled even as the arm around your throat tightened. A fresh rush of desperate air escaped you and you were scared to die but you would not let your friends fall with you! Because it terrified you even more to disappoint them. You'd disappointed plenty in your lifetime already, family included, this couldn't be the only way your future could end. So your situation escalated even more since you now saw one of your friend's faces, even as he fought for you, so couldn't stop yourself! Teeth clenching as you fought nor to blame yourself. You were a civilian sure, and you were untrained but that might prove useful right now, since you'd set yourself up to look so helpless in the first place. 

“You must be just plain fucking stupid woman!” your assailant shouted throwing you out of his arms, your body rolling further behind him, as he shifted, his hands gripping into a nearby convenience machine filled with soda he groaned as he pulled it onto the ground for cover as Barry started his cover fire. Rolling as you went you shifted to move your legs under you dashed forwards. You'd rather have friendly fire kill you than this asshole. Even so; S.T.A.R.S. Being here gave you the courage to react in the first place. Moving before he tried to grab at you again, you pivoted. Reaching into your coat pocket. Brandishing another pen you suddenly remembered you had you rushed popping the cap off and suddenly stabbing into your attackers upper leg. The first thing you could reach or even think of out of your panic. You tried to hit his femoral artery as you went. Take that you fucking prick, that's what you get for turning your back on me again. You mentally screamed even as he shouted while you shifted to move, trying to wrestle his gun out of his hand as you threw your body against his suddenly. Shifting he was forced to move with you as you let gravity take over with you falling against him suddenly. I'm no fucking toy to be held you ass! You thought as you managed to grab the weapon out of his hand. Rushing forwards you pushed off his currently downed form to try and make your way down the hall. Desperate you ran forwards up and off your assailant and into the nearest body you could, not caring who it was, just as long as it was one of the S.T.A.R.S. members!

“Flash grenade!” Barry yelled suddenly and you pitched yourself forward, still trying to take any chance you could to get away. A heavy arm reached gripping around your waist as it pivoted back with you in tow. Attackers gun was thrown from your grasp at the sudden contact, clattering somewhere on the floor before someone was pulling you against them.

“Fuck the lot of you! I'll see you all burn in hell!” you heard a heavy accent before a blinding light had you pivoting upwards against the form that suddenly grasped you tightly as they adjusted their grip on you. Gunshot firing you gasped moving upwards on reflex, the firearm's bullet lodging itself solidly into the back of your left shoulder. Screaming your mind reeled at the pain, still managed to keep yourself pinned against the figure that had you pulled against them for the moment, wanting to shield whoever it was. The persona that had you clutched against them fired off a few rounds in turn. Gasping you heard the next orders resonate as everything around you washed over in a blinding white light. 

“He went for the window! Don't let him escape! Bravo team circle around the building!” the man ordered while he pulled you against him right before your knees buckled. “Dr. Killson!” A rush of air escaped you as he stated, looking into the steel blue eyes of Captain Albert Wesker as he looked down at you. “I need a medic up onto the first floor!” he shouted into his earpiece as he looked down at you. 

“Wesker...” you breathed fresh pain flushing through your cognitive function. 

“Where are the nearest doctors?! This is a hospital!” you recognized Chris's voice somewhere close by.

“I barely even left before I caught my pager! Is it true that there was a hostage- Hope!” A recognizable gasp resonated throughout the hall. Was that Annette? You had to explain to her what had happened, that you'd tried to fight back to protect the hospital's research. Struggling to open your mouth past the far too hot pain, your vision speckling in dark multiplying splotches before everything went dark.


	3. 03 Awakening

Hours passed and you felt like you had experienced the worst fever dream slash nightmare that you'd ever had in all your years of existence. Waking you felt like you had your first hangover ever since beginning college. Ow. Your entire body...hurt...oh yeah. Of course it would. You'd been fucking shot! You remembered suddenly even as you hissed. Ow you thought as you tried to raise yourself up on the slab of the poor excuse for a hospital bed. If you ever had the authority to change that coding you'd make these shit mattresses far more comfortable for patients. This was a disgrace for Umbrella!

“Ow.” you uttered uselessly. Eyes blinking at the sterile environment of the Umbrella hospital room you were in. Sighing heavily, ow. You spent moments relieving your hostage experience. Ow...still. Your left shoulder ached like such a bitch.   
Exhaling heavily as you shifted further into the raised portion of the mattress refusing to lay prone any longer than you already had. Looking around. You weren't sure what you were going to see, aside from the Umbrella's red and white logos plastered all over the walls. Looking to your left you pressed a button for a nurse. 

“Dr. Killson how are you feeling?” Lily came in suddenly. You hadn't known she was a nurse as well as the receptionist. You'd make a note of that. 

“Hey Lily. Can you get me Dr. Birkin please if she's available?” you asked keeping your voice as pleasant as you could. You knew you'd also put her in danger that night, and you felt guilty. 

“I'm sorry.” she apologized suddenly.

“What are you talking about?” you asked voice soft.

“If I would have called faster I would have been able to-” you cut her off.

“No. Never think like that! If it wasn't for you in the first place than I might not even be alive. If anything I'm sorry I was forced to be to cryptic. I owe you, more than you know.” You immediately interjected. 

“I..” she stuttered and even if she was older than you it didn't mean anyone had more experience for the shit that happened to you.

“You did amazing. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. Thank you!” you started as she lifted her green eyes to your hazel ones. “I owe you so much, you have no idea! If it wasn't for you I might very well be dead.”

“I don't...I'm just sorry I didn't notice your behavior quicker!”

“That was the point Lily, I didn't want you to suffer if I made a grave miscalculation. I had an audio device strapped to my wrist and if I fucked up on whatever I said to you. Well...” you let that thought trail off. “So I'm sorry to you as well. Cause even though I knew my trust was well placed I still put you at risk.”

“I saw the note you wrote and I called the R.P.D. Office and made a request to S.T.A.R.S. As soon as I could..I.” she hesitated for just a moment. She really was the only reason you were alive!

“You're a hero Lily! Thanks so damn fucking much! You saved my life!” you raised your voice slightly to emphasize your point. She raised her head, her beautiful green emerald eyes that you envied dove into yours as you smiled. “Really Lily, If it wasn't for you I'd be dead. Thank you so much, I owe you a coffee run for your entire life!” you emphasized. She breathed, chest raising, even as she fought not to smile.

“Thank you Hope.” she breathed her voice fought not to hiccup. “ I...I'll get Dr. Birkin. Call me if you need anything else.” She said immediately before shutting your door. You breathed. If she hadn't caught your double tundra then you really would be dead. 

“How are you feeling?” Annette's voice was asking as she closed the door solidly behind her. 

“Happy to be alive but I feel like shit!” you singsonged the comment for added effect, happy that Annette cracked a smile at your inflection. “Wait.” your brows furrowed before your eyes snapped open. You'd taken that shot for Wesker! Everything after was a blank. “Did the bullet go straight through or-” Annette raised her hand as she interrupted before you could panic.

“No it lodged itself in the posterior side of your supraspinous fossa. You're very lucky.” Annette explained. The back of your upper shoulder blade, you wouldn't exactly call that lucky...you sighed before wincing, ow. “You'll have to keep your left arm in that sling for at least 4 weeks. I'll send you home with some medication and I assume you'll want to be scheduled for physical therapy as quickly as possible?” 

“Yeah. I don't want to sit idle. How long do I have off Dr Birkin?” you asked running a hand through your hair. 

“You'll have the entire 4 weeks off for your medical leave.”

“What?!” you startled. “That's far to long! I don't want to lose my position!” you continued failing not to fight off your panic.

“Relax Hope. It's paid medical leave courtesy of Raccoon City Umbrella Hospital itself. You won't lose your job.”

“That's...wow...” you breathed dumbstruck. She handed a clipboard your way.

“Want to sign your release form now or after you pick your jaw off the floor?” she sassed and you choked on your laugh. Nice one. 

“Oh...um I'm not sure if my insurance covers...uh gunshots.” you managed a laugh at the end of that statement. 

“Hope. I don't think you realize that everything you did was caught on security footage. This hospital has covered all of your expenses. As a courtesy for your loyalty for protecting their assets.” Annette continued and your brain swam. Oh yeah, that experimental vaccine. It's not like you could have opened that safe anyway, you hadn't really known the code in the first place.

“That's insane! Really?” you exclaimed. “Wait...I feel stupid. Security footage, where were all the security guards?” you asked.

“Now that is a smarter question. Half called in sick and the ones that were on duty were caught sleeping...and then promptly fired.” She explained her voice darkening towards the end. Taking the pen from her still outstretched clipboard you quickly jotted your name down. “Now, do you have someone who could pick you up?” she asked as you pulled yourself slowly off the bed. Ready to get yourself moving and out of here.

“I'll call home and see if my roommate is at the apartment. If not then I'll call a cab.”

“Some officer Redfield stopped by earlier and dropped those off for you.” She pointed with her pen at the nearby chair. A small stack of clothes resided there.

“Awesome, I'll have to thank Chris later.”

“Is he the officer that your so enamored with?”

“What! Oh no. Chris is just my roommate. I mean were friends but it's not like that.” You cleared up raising your free hand to emphasize. It seemed that everyone had the wrong idea to yours and Chris's relationship lately. 

“Hmm oh yes I suppose you did say it was an older ma-” her sentence caught in her throat as her eyes widened. 

“What's wrong?” you asked. She raised her watch to her face suddenly.

“Shit. Sorry Hope but I'm late.” She tossed a pill bottle onto the cot before turning. “I know I don't have to tell you to read the directions on the bottle first. If there's any complications please come back to the hospital. I'm sorry but I really have to go now.” she rushed out the door before you could even thank her. 

“Well...Guess I'll focus on trying to dress myself then.” You muttered to no one as you stared at the closed door. With tremendous and very careful effort you finally managed to get yourself out of your hospital gown and into some clean fresh normal clothing. With a sigh you shoved your wallet, car keys, and newly acquired bottle of pills into your jacket. Taking in a breath you were finally ready to leave so turning the door handle you went to open your rooms door- and almost crashed directly into a woman in blue. 

“Hope your up and moving around already?” Jill Valentine's voice drifted into your ear as she placed a hand on your good shoulder to steady you. 

“Jill!” you exclaimed as you met her gray eyes. “Oh. Yeah I just finished signing myself out actually.” you answered her previous question. “It's nice to see you.” you offered at the end.

“You to. I wish this was just a social visit but I'm here to bring you to the precinct.” She stated hand pulling away to rest on her hip. “We still need your official statement of the events that happened that night.” Right, couldn't get a statement from a woman who's unconscious after all. 

“Great timing. I was just wondering who I'd call to get a ride from. Can't drive with one arm in a sling.” you attempted at making your situation a joke. Jill shook her head in front of you a smirk on her face at least. 

“Come on. I'm parked right out front.” she said as she turned with you trailing after. After reaching her squad car she pulled the passenger door open for you waiting for you to slowly settle before closing it. Briskly jogging to get into the drivers seat she strapped in and turned the car on. You realized that this was the first time you've spent alone with Jill. Usually you'd converse briefly with her at the precinct or at the Bar Jack on game night. 

“This is our first time hanging out alone.” you voiced out loud.

“Sorry that this is such an unconventional first date.” she jested. “If I'd had more time I would have at least brought flowers.”

“Oh I'm already nice and swooned. My Dr gave me drugs after all.” you quipped back.

“Wow! What an awful joke to tell a cop!” she laughed while you grinned.

“Please don't take advantage of me officer Valentine. How ever could I resist such gorgeous charm!” you continued as you mocked, voice dipping as you slumped in your seat, the back of your free hand resting against your forehead for a touch of melodrama.

“Stop that you giant idiot! Chris's terrible sense of humor is rubbing off on you!” She yelled even as she burst into laughter. Not being able to help it you joined in, laughing, trying to keep your left shoulder as still as you could. A moment passed before she continued. “So should we tell the guys that we gossiped about them on our way to the office?”

“If you want to. I'm sure that'll give them something to talk about during their shift.” 

“Sorry to change the nice vibe we have going but they've already had plenty to gossip about lately.” her tone changed suddenly.

“What do you mean?” you questioned raising your back off the seat as the squad car hit an unavoidable pot hole. 

“Chris was there the night that you got...” she let it drift off.

“That I got shot. Yes.” you ended for her. You were alive, that's what really mattered for you.

“Yeah well he's been in the hot seat for the past few days. According to Barry he ignored several of Captain Wesker's direct orders and was caught mouthing off to him afterwards.” Jill stated. You hadn't meant to actually gossip about the guys on this drive but apparently that's what you were doing. You raised a hand to your face.

“Oh man...” you breathed a hollowness forming in the pit of your stomach, guilt. “Jill it's my fault.”

“No! It's not.” she started harshly. “And just to prove it to you I'll let you in on the other rumor that's been spreading throughout the S.T.A.R.S. unit.” you let your hand slide off your face then as you shifted to look her way. “Barry said you took that bullet for our Captain.” She stated sliding her eyes towards you before focusing back on the road.

“It was just luck...I hadn't planned on anything that happened. Who knows, what if I hadn't rushed suddenly than maybe no one would have been shot.” you said voice sagging. 

“That's not what matters, not as far as the other officers are concerned anyway. I just wanted to let you know before we get to the R.P.D. Building.” She informed even as her squad car pitched downwards, towards the parking garage. Rolling down her window she punched in several numbers before the gate opened. Pulling forwards she parked. “Are you alright to go?” she turned to you after exiting the car, bending through the open door to peer at you. 

“Yeah.” you sighed fishing out your pill bottle just to shove it back into your jacket pocket. You hurt but you could go a little longer without having to take anything.“I'm good.” you affirmed seeing her give a smirk before closing her door and jogging to the other side to help lift you out of your seat. She kept her hand on your good shoulder to guide you through the facility, past what looked like an underground cell block, you kept your mouth shut. Going up several stairs you entered into the main lobby. You saw Jill as she nodded towards a few other suits before pivoting you to continue right, up more stairs and through a set of double doors. Continuing down the hall you took a sharp right and you noticed the plaque for the S.T.A.R.S. Office. She stopped in front of it suddenly.

“You okay?” she asked again and you fought not to feel guilty for her worry.

“Yeah, just tired. I'm good though I promise.” you affirmed as she scanned you.

“Alright if you say so.” she inhaled before continuing. “Now you'll be giving your report to Captain Wesker. He's been in a mood for the past few days so try not to...well.” She frowned, struggling to try and find the correct words. “Never mind you'll be just fine.” she ended suddenly. Wow...such confidence she was inspiring within you...your expression deadpanned. Pivoting she opened the door for you and you stepped inside with her following closely behind. Blinking you saw as Barry, Brad, and Richard's head's all shot up from their desks to look in both yours and Jill's direction. Jill patted your lower back softly in reassurance before shifting to take a seat at her own desk. Running a hand through your hair you gave as nice a smile as your nerves would allow. Richard grinned in your direction and Barry gave you an encouraging thumbs up as Brad nodded in recognition. Jill gave a hand motion, urging you to hurry up. Turning you stopped in front of Wesker's closed door. Biting your lip you gave a couple soft knocks. 

“Enter.” His voice was firm as it resonated from the other side. Inhaling you stepped through, closing the door behind as you went. 

“Captain Wesker.” you started, unsure, so you used his title first. His head raised from the papers scattered on his desk. 

“Hope.” He started before gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. “Have a seat.” you complied immediately, injured body already tired from just a few sets of stairs. “Now I understand that you already know why your here.” you nodded, his voice was cool and professional. “Tell me everything you can of that night before my team arrived.” Inhaling again you opened your mouth recalling all the events of the incident. Everything the man had said and anything you thought might prove useful, even the smallest details. He scribbled notes on his clipboard as you went. “Thank you for your cooperation.” he said as you finished.

“I'm sorry I can't be more helpful.” you offered pushing your free hand through your hair again. Fighting not to startle as he let his clipboard clatter to his desk. 

“I've already reviewed the security footage from the hospital. I know exactly how 'helpful' you can be.” he stated and you kept silent. Unsure if he was chastising you or actually paying you a compliment as you kept your gaze on his aviator covered one. A moment of silence passed and you started to open your mouth to break it before he continued. “Reckless. You're untrained and impulsive.” Excuse me? You thought. 

“Excuse me?” you decided to voice instead as your head tilted, your eyes trying to peer past the sunglasses that he donned. 

“Fighting off an armed assailant with mere stationary. Throwing yourself into danger needlessly. You seem to forget you're just a civilian.” he continued voice calm but chiding. Wow...hold on now! Your eyes narrowed. Fighting to bite your tongue to not mouth off at him...but you just couldn't. The statement 'just a civilian' hit a nerve within you whether he was right or not. 

“Wait just a minute.” you tried to start.

“Are you arguing that you acted intelligently that night?” he began, cutting you off as he shifted to rest his back against his chair. Wow! Alright then, this was happening now. Not being able to stop your sharp tongue as you opened your mouth. 

“I did what I could with the knowledge that I had, to stay alive and keep anyone else I could safe! There were other employees on duty that night not just myself!” your voice rang just a touch higher as you shifted to stand. “I'm not a trained officer no, but I'm not 'just' someones victim either.” You wondered for a moment if this was the mood Jill was warning you about. 

“Clearly.” he let that single word fall from his lips like ice clinking into an empty glass, and more importantly, it burned with sarcasm. 

“May I make a request?” you asked. He made a 'go on' gesture with a wave of his hand. “Take off your sunglasses please.” you asked suddenly. The request catching him off guard as he quirked an eyebrow before complying letting them rest on his desk. 

“What a request so suddenly.” he mocked his voice already lightening. Since you could see his eyes you were able to catch the dark amusement in his gaze as it danced there briefly before he blinked, resuming his cool professionalism. “Continue, I assume you feel as if you have more to say.” he continued shifting forwards to place his chin on the back of one of his hands that he'd propped up onto his desk. Fighting your eye not to twitch, was he baiting you on purpose? Though you supposed one of the reasons you'd even asked him to remove his shades was to buy a little time to compose yourself and your thoughts in the first place. Taking another moment you let your free hand rest on his desk. It helped keep your stance solid and your nerves under control. 

“I may not of had the time to think about all of my options but I defended what I felt like I could. It wasn't my lack of intelligence that urged me to act the way I did. It was my desperation to save my position at Umbrella, their research, the life of staff members, as well as the officers I had reception call on in the first place to save my own ass. I lack combat experience sure, but not intelligence. And even someone who is well versed in battlefield prowess can be caught off guard by a civilian who is scared of losing something.” You managed before pushing a hand through your hair after you had pulled away from his desk, suddenly tired again. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth and it had you confused. 

“I don't beat around the bush and I wont coddle.” Wesker started swinging himself out of his own desk chair suddenly. “Your attacker is still out there.” he stated shifting to sit on the corner of his desk, directly in front of you as his icy gaze turned to burrow into yours. “From that little speech you just gave I can agree on at least one thing. That you do not have have proper self defense training. You said so yourself, correct?” His change of demeanor caught you off guard so you had to take a moment before answering.

“Yes. Not much really.” you answered. 

“Do you know how to handle a firearm?” he continued.

“No.” you answered unsure but getting an idea of where this was going. 

“I think it would be within your best interests to learn.” he said immediately after you answered. His fingers shifted into his front shirt pocket. Brandishing a card he offered it your way. Eyes sliding to it before moving upwards to catch his patient stare as he continued to hold it your way nonchalantly. What the hell was this now? “This is my card. It has all my contact information on it.” you lifted your hand slowly to accept it, wishing that it was under far different circumstances. 

“This is a very unconventional way to set up a date.” you started, sarcasm saturating what would have otherwise been your confused tone. Humor was your coping mechanism as your previous anxiety around the man threatened to flared to life suddenly. 

“It's not a date.” Ouch, shot down immediately. Oh well, you meant it as a joke anyway. 

“So what is this then?” you asked tampering down your previous advances defeat. 

“As Captain of S.T.A.R.S. I have access to all sorts of facilities. When your...able to actually use that arm of yours I could offer you some basic training.” he slid off his desk his blue eyes burrowing into yours as he offered. Wait...What? Really!?

“I'm pretty sure you have plenty of able bodied subordinates under your command already. Are you recruiting new members for S.T.A.R.S. suddenly. Your team is going to get jealous.” Joking again, your nerves threatening to spill over. Maybe they already had, you weren't sure anymore.

“You don't have to take the offer. I just thought since you were so adamant about defending your actions you'd jump at the chance to know the proper way to defend yourself.” he ended in a sass, his tone lilting, amused suddenly. What a mood swing!

“I...” you thought for a moment staring at the card in your hand before pocketing it. “Thank you.” you breathed before looking up into the eyes you'd asked him to reveal for you in the first place. “I mean it. You didn't have to offer this and even after I raised my voice at you...I am sorry.” you apologized, suddenly ashamed at your emotional outburst. Something about him made you feel so very small. That was probably what added to you being so damn awkward around the man. 

“I admire your resolve actually. That kind of loyalty is rarer then you may think.” he started keeping your gaze, you fought your body not to react at the compliment...that was a compliment right? 

“Thank you?” it came out as more of a question. 

“I appreciate your willingness to give an official statement upon immediately being released from the hospital.” he said suddenly turning suddenly to head back towards his chair. Like you really had a choice though. You're sure he was the one that had sent Jill to come and collect you in the first place. Oh that's right, before you forgot!

“Um...Captain Wesker.” you started, title again, be polite and professional with this request because it was going to be kind of personal.

“Just Wesker, Hope.” he said shifting at your tone, pivoting on his heel in the center of the room instead of sitting. That made this harder. After all, he'd just dropped the formalities you were using to make this easier for you in the first place. 

“I heard Chris was...I mean officer Redfield is...” you weren't sure how to phrase the next part. Thankfully Wesker interjected for you.

“Officer Redfield has been assigned to clean the K-9 stalls for the rest of the month. What is it that your trying to request? He's not getting out of cleaning duty...no matter how nicely you may ask.” Wesker commented immediately his voice changing yet again. Goddess it was hard to keep up with him.

“No that's not it.” You fought not to laugh at that actually. “It's just my car is still in the hospital's parking lot and I have a box that should have been delivered here some time ago. I was wondering if he'd be able to deliver it and perhaps get my car back to the apartment since I won't be in for work until at least four weeks from now.” 

“So now I've been demoted from Captain to message runner. What power you seem to have.” Wesker commented. Since you could still see his expression clearly you could tell that he hadn't been offended. That it was just a jest. You smiled despite your shoulder starting to throb again. 

“I'd never presume as much.” you mocked loving this new change in atmosphere. Because you could actually work with it. “And because I wouldn't dare to sully your hands with such an errand I was wondering if you'd spare one of your officers to give me a ride home, and I'd let Chris know on the way to bring that package here to the precinct?” you offered hopeful at the prospect of being any kind of useful, especially since it was upon your own request.

“Hmm.” he pondered for a moment, his chin resting between his thumb and index finger. “Tell officer Burton that he's able to take the rest of the day off if he complies with your request.” he said.

“Wow...That's... actually really nice of you.” you said before you could stop yourself. Hand reaching for your mouth as you realized. “Sorry.” you offered letting your hand slide from your face. Not wanting that comment to come out like you were chastising him in any way. Goddess what the fuck were you doing? You'd think from your previous interactions around the man that by now you'd learn that you couldn't trust to speak before thinking first. 

“Leave before I change my mind. Your a big enough distraction as it is.” he said suddenly and you turned rushing towards his office door. 

“Alright then. Thank you for your time Captain.” you muttered before barely even touching the office doors frame you startled as an arm suddenly shot forwards beside you, keeping the heavy door shut, despite what he'd just said. What the hell could he want from you now? You were awkward enough on your own, you didn't need his help to further make a fool of yourself. “There is one more thing however.” he took your good arm spinning your body around effortlessly as he went, and suddenly you were facing him again. His fingers tightened as he put your hand that he was holding over his chest, your face flashing a bright crimson at the contact. His ice blue eyes keeping contact with yours as he slid your hand slowly up the full length of his chest. Your blood burned! You didn't want this kind of intense eye contact after fighting so hard to be strong in front of hi-Wait!...Taking a moment you noticed something odd under the fabric of his blue shirt. Eyes narrowing as you spread your fingers over the front of him, fingernails digging in just to check...oh damn it...you reprimanded yourself fighting not to roll your eyes in their sockets as you shifted to look away, even before his mouth opened. Already knowing what he was going to say before he even did. “After that touching declaration of yours I feel you should be aware that all S.T.A.R.S. Officers are required to wear bulletproof vests under their uniforms.” He commented as he let your hand fall away from him. Ugh... If there was a hole nearby you might have considered crawling into it. You wrenched your hand the rest of the way away from him bringing it to your chest. Trying to gather any dignity you could still hope to muster after that interaction. 

“I...” you started despite yourself...because you were now very aware...that you should have already known that all the officers of the R.P.D. would have been wearing bulletproof vests. They were fucking cops! Professionals! You could say nothing that would have deterred that fact. But in that moment at the hospital you hadn't made the connection after seeing Chris rush the hall. Everyone was just a person. Nothing more and nothing less and you had acted as such...and you hadn't regretted your actions...until maybe now.

“I have heard the rumor circulating throughout the office however, and I'm not callous to it.” Wesker started as he pushed his office door open. Automatically you took a step through it, out and back into the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. office. “So I thank you for taking a needless bullet on my behalf Dr. Killson.” his eyes held yours as a smirk stayed pasted on his face before he closed his office door solidly behind you. What. A. Fuck! What the absolute hell! Your good hand balled into a fist so tightly you thought your palm would start bleeding. That man drove you absolutely insane! Inhaling you released a sudden breath, calming yourself as the other officers stationed in the room rushed you suddenly.

“You okay Hope?” Jill asked first.

“Yeah. I gave my report. Everything was professional.” you said...Kind of true but also kind of a lie. After all your first thought at the moment was how gratifying it would be to punch the so called S.T.A.R.S. Captain straight in his smug face.

“Oh, Barry.” You started. He shifted his eyes towards you after Richard jabbed him in the gut at something you failed to catch.

“What's up Hope?” he asked pushing his hand at the other man's face, shoving him off him. You fought not to laugh at the display. 

“Can you take me downstairs to the kennels? I also need you to take me home, If that's ok, I can't drive like this after all?” you asked as you wiggled the fingers in your sling.

“Yeah sure. Let me just report to Captain Wesker to-”

“He said if you accepted you'd get the rest of the day off.” you stated.

“Well fuck, hell yeah then, let's go!” he triumphed suddenly. You sent a sympathetic gaze towards Jill. She waved it away mouthing an 'are you okay' you gave her a thumbs up, seeing her nod before you exited out the door with Barry following closely behind.

“So where are these kennels?” you asked pausing at the set of stairs.

“Past a door at the parking garage...Are you okay Hope?” He asked stopping after the first step.

“I'm sorry.” you offered. “I'm just really tired. I also don't want to seem like an addict but-” he cut you off.

“Hey if you need pain killers just take them. It's on a prescription, I can't arrest you for that.” Barry said as he stopped waiting patiently as he turned towards you. You rustled into your jacket's pocket bringing out your prescription. Shoving a pill into your mouth you fought to dry swallow. 

“Sorry...” you defeated yourself again, good shoulder slumping at the action. You'd used all your emotion fortitude on Wesker's strange mood swings. Leaving you on about empty. 

“Do you.” Barry took a moment before starting again, his hand resting heavily on your good shoulder. “Do you really think I'd judge you for taking medicine?” he asked and his deep concerned voice had you fighting not to get sentimental. Something about the emotional roller-coaster that was today had your nerves fraying. “Hope...you did good at the hospital, really.” he said suddenly as you both stood in the parking garage.

“I'm not sure I did though” you said fighting not to show any more emotion than you already where. 

“Did Captain Wesker say something to you?” Barry's question was sympathetic.

“Not...Exactly.” you breathed eyes shifting against your will. 

“He's just a hard ass. He's like that towards everyone. Don't take it personally.” he said suddenly. But you highly doubted that his reaction towards you was the normal protocol towards his other officers. “Look.” he inhaled before continuing. “I promise not to say anything if you want to talk?” you shifted wondering if that would be wise. You'd be talking about his boss after all. He let his hand slide away from your shoulder. “Hey if it helps I hope at least one of my daughters has the strength to stand up for themselves like you did that night.” You locked your gaze with his. “You have no idea how rare that kind of loyalty is.” he said and you tried to compose yourself as you followed him through the parking garage and further on. That was the second time you'd been complimented on your loyalty...at least you still think that Wesker's earlier comment might have been a compliment. Hard to tell now though, his actions were so complicated. So complicated in fact that you'd rather be back in college studying for your anatomy and physiology final all over again. 

“Barry.” you started, already knowing this was probably a bad idea.

“Go ahead.” he said as you both stood before the next halls set of steel doors. You looked around, you'd really hate for him to get into trouble on your behalf. “There are no camera's with audio in the parking garage.” Barry affirmed seeming to notice your heavy unease. 

“Captain Wesker offered to teach me self defense after I get this.” You started shifting to look at the sling on your arm. “Off. And I think I'll be taking him up on his offer when I can.” you chose the safest topic. 

“If you need training than any of the officer's would be more than willing to-” Barry's offer was cut short as you both heard a loud shout resonate from further ahead. 

“How much do dogs shit! You all eat too fucking much! You're gonna get fat and useless!” Chris's voice raged and you brought a hand to your mouth as Barry barely contained his ,well, pun intended 'shit eating' grin. 

“Let's go before Chris loses his damn mind.” Barry stated and you followed after releasing a barely suppressed giggle. Following through the doors and down the hall on the right you waited for Barry to open the door on the left. Both of you entering as you saw a haggard Chris with a shovel turn suddenly. 

“Chris!” you exclaimed despite yourself, happy to see him after everything you'd been through. Just seeing him was like a breath of fresh air! Letting the shovel he carried clatter to the floor he rushed forwards, stopping in front of you.

“Hope!” he reached for your good shoulder as he brought you against him, reaching your good arm forwards you reciprocated his awkward hug. Breathing you made the embrace last just a touch longer than you really needed letting his well being fill you. Taking that bullet...after seeing him confront your assailant...goddess if it had been Chris...no! You tampered that thought down immediately, after all Wesker had already made a show of informing you earlier. All officers wore bulletproof vests, especially S.T.A.R.S members. They were the elite after all. You were the compulsive idiot here not them. Tightening your eyes you inhaled, composing yourself, before making the movement natural as you both pulled away from each other. “You're alright. I mean. I'm glad you're. Uh...You're feeling alright right?” he decided on what to say after a few tries and you were starting to feel normal again. 

“Yeah, I'm good. Considering.” you remarked keeping as carefree of a smile as you could on your face as you answered him. 

“Hope, you were shot. Are you sure you don't need to spend more time in the hospital?” he asked his hand staying on your good shoulder as he peered down at you.

“I'm sure. Thank you for worrying though.” you responded, your attention already immediately shifting to the dogs in their kennels. 

“Yeah well- oh Barry. Hey man what are you doing down here?” Chris asked and Barry gave a chuckle.

“Just now noticing me? I need to work harder in the gym then, thought I'd stick out more than that.” Barry mocked as the two men conversed, you're train of thought already shifting as you made your way to the front of the kennels. 

“Hey pretty pups.” you whispered as the nearest one sniffed at the bars before licking up the length of your outstretched fingers. “Hey baby. Aren't you beautiful.” you cooed at the large doberman as it shoved its head against the bars before barking it's disdain at being cooped up. Reaching your fingers further through the bars you scratched at the pretty boys head as he shifted his muzzle forwards at the attention. 

“Oh, Hope be careful don't pet the- Oh really?! I shovel your shit all day and you cozy up to the the next pretty face. Bunch of traitors.” Chris called his voice huffing behind you.

“They just need some exercise. Their bored that's all.” you commented looking over your shoulder with a grin as you watched Barry shifting to hold his sides in laughter. 

“Hope Killson, grade A civilian and dog whisperer. Better be careful Chris she might take your job before you know it!” Barry wracked with deep seated amusement. Chris scowled before turning towards you.

“Yeah, well their handlers will be down to collect them for training this evening. They'll get plenty of exercise. Then we'll see how 'bored' they are.” Chris commented absently a scowl on his face. You gave a final poke at the dogs nose before withdrawing your hand and turning to face the two officers. “All right so what are you both doing down here in the precincts slums?” Chris asked. You opened your mouth to explain but before you could Barry explained the situation for you. Good, you were feeling better than you were earlier, but you were still very tired. “Yeah well if it gets me out of these kennels for even a few minutes than I'm grateful, let's go.” Chris stated through a rush of air as he led you forwards with a hand on your lower back, you made a kissing motion towards the dogs behind you before following him and Barry towards another squad car. 

“Hop in.” Barry said opening the back door for you. Smirking you slunk in, getting situated. Watching as Chris and Barry strapped into the front seats. 

“What excellent service. I mean being escorted outside of the precinct in a squad car. Usually it's the other way around. I'd give this a full 5 S.T.A.R.S.” you joked.

“Smartass.” Chris commented a grin on his face as he turned his head over his shoulder to glance at you. 

“So.” Barry started as he drove out of the security gates and made a turn down the main street. “In two weeks A handful of us S.T.A.R.S members are having another game night at the Bar Jack. It's going to be on a Thursday. Think you'd be up for it Hope?” Barry offered as he merged seamlessly into traffic. 

“I'd love to join in.” you answered. You'd participated before but you'd gotten paged to cover a shift for Annette that night and had to cut the game short. 

“Great! Just be sure to watch your hands...uh, I mean hand.” Barry mocked.

“Hey!” you exclaimed as both Chris and him shook with laughter in the front seats. You shook your head at the boyish display.

“Jill is a mean card player though, for real.” Chris remarked and Barry nodded.

“That's for damn sure. We'll all have to watch our hands.” Barry continued as he took a left down the busy streets. A few moments passed before you caught Barry's eyes in the rear-view mirror. “I'm gonna drop you off first Hope, I hope you don't take this as an insult but you look pretty beat.” 

“Thanks Barry. And your right I'm exhausted.” you admitted because you really were. 

“Hope.” Chris started and you shifted your gaze towards him as his head whipped around to face you. “I'm...not undermining your actions at the hospital, but you are aware that us officers wear-” you cut him off.

“Wear bulletproof vests...yeah I already got the full 8 course meal lecture from Wesker earlier.” you admitted, hating yourself for it as you shifted uncomfortably in your seat. In the rear mirror you noticed Barry's usual smile turn into a grimace. 

“You were very brave. Me at your age, I don't think I would have had the guts to attack a man with a pen.” Barry commented. You thanked him silently for his effort but you still had to wonder. Bravery was probably not what propelled you forwards that night.

“I.” you started and had to think. What if you were just repeating the words Wesker had thrown at you earlier. “I was impulsive. I'm just a civilian.” you decided to see, these were your friends, new as they were, but selfishly you still wanted to see if their opinion differed all the same. 

“Where do you think we all started?” Barry barked out a laugh. “Think us S.T.A.R.S members just popped out the womb with badges?” he continued. Blinking you failed to fight off the shy smile that slid on to your face. Thank you Barry. Your thoughts were silent however. But his remark meant more to you then you could have voiced. Shifting your gaze you watched as he slid the squad car into the gated apartments that you shared with Chris. Punching in a code he drove forwards before parking as close as he could to yours and Chris's shared complex. Chris opened his door with force rushing backwards to help you out of the backseat, accepting his hand you let him lift you. 

“I'll bring your car by for you and Barry told me you have a package in the passenger seat, I'll take that with me to Captain Wesker and deliver it.”

“Thanks Chris I really appreciate it. I'm sorry everyone seems to have gone through such trouble for me lately.” you answered, your previous guilt threatening to creep up on you. The members of S.T.A.R.S. Had done so much for you already.

“It's really nothing.” he waved your comment away with a hand. “Your giving me a break from those mutts-” he stopped watching the look on your face shift before continuing. “Respected K-9 officers. Anyway, call me if you need anything okay?” he offered before sliding back into the passenger seat alongside Barry who gave a wave your way before rolling down his window before pulling out.

“See you in a couple weeks Hope! Get some rest so you can help us stand a chance against Jill!” Barry shouted before making a quick U-turn and exiting the parking lot. Shaking your head before you turned to make your way up the stairs, unlocking the apartment and pressing the door closed with your back as you exhaled heavily. What a day! After locking the door you made your way towards your room, stopping to send a quick email to Rhys, wondering if he'd heard anything about the commotion that had happened at Raccoon City Hospital in the first place. After clicking send you logged off and pressed yourself cautiously onto your right side into your bed's mattress. Closing your eyes you wondered for a moment, had you really done a good thing that night at the hospital? Barry's encouraging words reverberated through your head and they helped quiet your other thoughts as you finally fell asleep.


	4. Chp 04 Recovery and Card Game

Plating dinner for Chris's day off you ignored the poignant stare he sent your way as you flipped the sauteed vegetables you had in the pan you had just turned off over the stove top. 

“You know I can help you prepar-” he started but you cut him off. 

“Thank you but I'm okay.” you affirmed. Your left arm was still in a sling sure but you weren't that helpless. You knew that Chris wasn't meaning to make a deal out of your injury, he was just trying to be nice. It had been two weeks after all. And today was the day that you'd be meeting some of the officers for their bi-weekly game night at the Bar Jack. “I appreciate it really. But if I don't do something I might go absolutely insane.” you continued hoping you hadn't hurt his feelings by your sudden rejection at his attempt at helping.

“Alright fine. Have it your way.” Chris huffed picking the newspaper back up from it's resting place on the kitchen counter top. Shifting you plated both yours and his servings of what you had cooked. Pivoting you plopped yourself next to him onto the kitchen counters stool. “Thank you for cooking. Not sure I've ever actually thanked you for that before today?” he said picking up his fork. 

“It's alright. It's probably the least I can do after all.” you answered before pulling a forkful into your mouth, watching as Chris did the same. 

“Still up for tonight?” he asked and you nodded your head animatedly. Hell yeah, you needed out of this apartment!

“Definitely. It'll be nice to have some air away from here.” you voiced instead, rephrasing as you went. 

“Not sure it'll be fresher than here. It's a bar after all, you know that.” Chris joked as he finished off his plate. Not a moment to soon as a cars horn honked out front. Pulling as much food as you could from your own plate into your mouth you turned. “Ready?” Chris asked and you took a long gulp form your water glass.

“Yep.” you affirmed rushing towards the doors, grabbing your jacket as you went. Letting Chris help as he pulled your injured arm through the other sleeve. Mouthing a silent thank you as you made you way towards the door. 

-

Shifting your body, being mindful of your injury you moved further into the circular booths corner seating. Chris scooting in next to you. Barry shuffling in just a moment later after making some small talk with the other patrons. He sat directly across from you. Just a moment later Jill, Brad, Richard, and Forest made their way into the hole in the wall bar. Shoving eachother and talking among themselves as they went, you couldn't hear the full conversation but it had something to do with Brad Vickers. Not trying to make assumptions but your pretty sure they were telling a joke at the other officers expense. You'd heard some rumors regarding the man. Something very unceremoniously phrased in regards to his last name. A 'chicken heart Vickers' you didn't ask any of the other officers to elaborate on the title, but you knew it couldn't reflect nicely on the man's character. Taking a moment to ponder as the officers piled in as what could have earned that type of controversial title in the first place, what had Brad Vicker's done in the past to earn that kind of derogatory title from almost everyone on both the S.T.A.R.S teams?

“Hey Hope.” Jill cut off whatever they were discussing to pull herself next to Barry and across from Chris. Richard pulled himself next to her and Forest sat next to Chris as Brad stationed himself on the other side of him. “How are you feeling?” she asked and you gave her a smile.

“Good enough to finally be able to beat you. Don't have to worry about my pager going off to save you tonight.” you sassed, earning you a confident grin from the woman in front of you. 

“We'll have to see about that.” she sassed back, matching your sarcastic tone with her own self assured one.

“Oh.” you started in mock offense. “I forget the flowers. And this being our second date and all.” you continued remembering your ride from the hospital with her. Letting your free hand slide from your mouth as you faked embarrassment.

“Oh! You little smartass! Acting cute wont make me go easy on you just so you know!” she fired back a sadistic smile plastered onto her face as the others around looked on among themselves. 

“Hey there officers! Am I late to join this party?” a new voice interrupted the atmosphere. Barry shifted in his seat to answer first. A tall man with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes loomed over your table suddenly. 

“Of course not Jack! We haven't even begun dealing yet. Slide on in.” Barry commented. Wait...Jack? Like...the Bar Jack's owner maybe? You questioned internally. The man slid into the seat next to Richard at the opposing side of the table.

“Great! Thursdays are always slow, I thought I'd die from boredom.” Jack commented placing himself next to Richard as he shifted to bring out a deck of cards. 

“Oh before I forget!” Barry announced suddenly. What now? You were getting antsy, you just wanted to get started. You'd already talked a big game in front of Jill after all. Barry leaned forwards slapping something sticky against your forehead before you could react. What. The. Fuck? You're eyes widened at the gesture because you had to take a moment to even register it happening in the first place. Everyone at the table laughed and you reached with your only free hand to rip the sticky substance from your face. 

“Jr. officer in training?” you questioned as you read the gold sticker that was shaped as a star that he'd unceremoniously slapped onto your head out loud. That made the table roar into laughter even further. You could practically feel Chris vibrate from the force of it while he was sitting next to you. Making a face you thrust the sticker towards Barry as you went. “You ass!” you started as you thrust yourself onto the table towards him. He reared back further into his seat away from your outstretched arm, laughter continuing to assault your eardrums from everyone at the table. 

“Welcome to your initiation Hope!” Barry started wiping a stray tear from his eye as he fought to compose himself. Shaking your head you moved to sit back down after slamming the sticker onto the table in front of you. 

“I think that maybe I should be taking drink orders before we get this hand started.” Jack offered as the laughter slowly died down. You were thankful for that at least. Taking everyone's orders he shifted to you suddenly. “What Is your preferred poison? I don't think I ever memorized your usual order. Last time you were in here you were out before I knew it.” Jack kept his voice light. Just curious and you were only to willing to fill in the blanks if it kept the others from laughing at you further. 

“Vodka anything really.” you offered still fighting not to reel from the previous interactions from the members at the table.

“Screwdriver work for you?” he asked.

“Definitely, thank you very much.” you answered fighting not to place your free hand at your temple as Barry sent you a look. Jerk. Struggling not to give him a rueful look you situated yourself more comfortably in your seat. Jack showing up with drink orders just minutes later before sliding himself back into the booth's seating. 

“Okay. Let's get this night started.” Richard stated ruffling his short blonde buzzcut before dishing out cards. Taking a sip of your drink, wow! Jack didn't fuck around with the alcohol, it was no wonder the S.T.A.R.S. members came here. Blinking you brought your hand close to you, taking a moment to glance in Jill's direction, watching as a small smirk formed on her face, uh oh. That couldn't bode well for anyone at the table. 

“Giving away a tell there already Jill.” Chris fired off shifting to look in the woman's direction. 

“And we just started to. Don't tell me you're getting sloppy all the sudden.” Richard fired off giving her shoulder a gentle shove with his elbow as he went. Jill made a face before taking a heavy gulp from her glass. Richard dealt out more cards a smile already set onto his boyish face. Bringing your free hand forwards you brought them upwards. Shifting your eyes downwards you noted your hand. Not good, but not really that bad either. Keeping your face as neutral as you could you watched as the entire table around you made faces at each other. 

“Fuck. Two of a kind.” Brad relayed, disappointment flooding his tone of voice.

“Cowboy.” Richard exasperated as he threw his hand onto the table. He'd been so confident earlier that you almost felt bad for him. 

“Straight.” Barry said placing his hand onto the table. 

“Two pair.” both Jack and Brad announced in mutual disappointment. 

“Three of a kind!” Forest yelled suddenly throwing his hand onto the table. You fought not to smirk as you resisted the urge to lock eyes with Jill. 

“Flush!” both you and Chris announced laying your cards on the table. Fighting not to look upwards, failing immediately as you locked eyes with Jill all over again. Her smirk already causing that deep pit in your stomach to tighten. 

“Royal flush losers!” she announced suddenly. The table letting out an air of exasperation almost all at once at her victory. Slumping into your seat you let an airless sigh escape you while watching Jill's face shift even more triumphantly. Jack and Forest letting out a string of small curses while Richard gathered the cards to shuffle before dealing again. 

“Round two!” Richard announced before throwing cards towards everyone situated at the table. Picking up your new hand you caught Jill as she shot a wink your way. Rolling you eyes before giving your own. You weren't that sore of a loser after all you weren't really betting money, just pride. 

“So what was with that sticker display earlier?” Jack asked suddenly as everyone was reaching for cards. 

“Ah well.” Barry started and you gave an exasperated sigh.

“I can only assume that it has something to do with that sling over your left arm. I may not be good at tracking every fashion statement that enters my bar but that definitely sticks out.” Jacks voice lilted as he shifted to point a finger in your direction, his inquiry was made to be lighthearted as he went, but it still managed to sting your ego just a touch. You're sure it was only because of Wesker's comments weeks ago, but it still seemed fresh. Jill, Richard, Chris and even Barry's eyes shifted in your direction. Forest and Brad left to their own devices as they looked awkwardly among eachother. You knew what the collective look was. They were asking your permission to even tell the story. Which considering Barry's joke earlier at your expense spoke volumes.

“It's fine. After all as long as his drinks come out as amazing as the reputation I've been given than he should be privy to some juicy gossip.” you started. Barry's eyes trained on yours for a moment. Every other officer at the table leaving it up to him if it was an appropriate topic to start discussing. 

“Are you sure Hope?” he asked and you appreciated him even asking considering the previous prank he'd already pulled on you. 

“Yeah, It's alright.” you affirmed.

“Trust me when I say I'd never skip more than perfect service for our boys in blue. You're entitled to that same privilege as long as your courteous while inside my bar. I've always made my drinks with further that an A plus in excellence.” Jack stated not skipping a beat as the atmosphere shifted. A moment passed as Barry brought his previously dealt hand to his face. Several others moved to do the same.

“Hope took a bullet for the S.T.A.R.S. Teams captain.” Barry started and Jack choked on his own drink before shifting, his gaze moving to look into Barry's.

“What?!” he started. 

“I didn't know it was Wesker.” you stated suddenly, fighting off the unrealistic embarrassment that threatened to creep up on you. 

“Wait. You.” Jack took a moment as his eyes locked onto yours. Shifting he took a drink of his very own before continuing. “You're tiny ass took a bullet for what amounts to a SWAT teams head of command? How does something like that happen?” he continued and you fought not to fidget further as your anxiety threatened to creep up on you. After all, you weren't even sure how it had happened the way it did either.

“I just...I ran into the nearest person I could. I didn't know who it was. I just moved my body forwards and didn't stop until I hit something.” you admitted, suddenly embarrassed...again. 

“Hope here is just being modest.” Forest started suddenly, pivoting his body heavily against the table. His long black locks shifting over his shoulders as he continued. “Sure I wasn't in the building, but I was stationed outside. And man the commotion you getting shot caused.” he continued. And you swallowed, probably visibly as he continued. “Don't be so nervy. I'm under the man's command and I still don't think I'd actively seek a bullet for him.” He commented taking a heavy drink. Blinking a fresh flush started onto your face. 

“Again. I really didn't know it was Wesk-” Richard cut you off this time. 

“You didn't know it was Wesker, yeah. We all get it.” Richard started before shifting his head suddenly to send a pointed glare Forest's way. “What I think the point trying to be made is that we all know how hard it is to act under that kind of pressure. And we appreciate it.” Richard ended and a hum of agreement resonated throughout the table. 

“Well I think-” Forest tried to start again before Richard slammed a hand onto the table in what you assumed was an attempt to stop the man from continuing the current subject of conversation.

“Stop trying to embarrass her! Can't you see she's clearly uncomfortable enough with the topic. She got shot Forest!” Richard continued on your behalf. And even though you weren't looking to reprimand the man who was just stating ...well, facts. You still appreciated Richard's willingness to give you an open excuse not to answer. But to save face you opened your mouth.

“I'm really okay. Thank you though. I appreciate your concern for me.” you offered Richards way before Forest opened his mouth again.

“What I was going to end with was that it was pretty fucking brave on your part!” Forest exclaimed and you shifted your gaze away, no...you weren't being brave. You were just a naive civilian, that's what Wesker had pretty much said himself. You'd just gotten lucky. If you'd done nothing than maybe you wouldn't have the injury you did now in the first place. Wesker had already shown the deep flaw in your desperate action, bulletproof vests...Feeling like an idiot all over again you shifted your free hand to bring your cards to your face. Suddenly wishing you'd never agreed at airing this laundry out in front of the owner of the Bar Jack in the first place. 

“Thanks...”you at least offered while continuing to focus heavily on the cards you'd drawn. Richard had been right afterall. This topic was too uncomfortable for you. You should have never offered it in the first place. 

“I don't care what went down that night. All I care about is kicking Jill's ass right now.” Chris started beside you and you were grateful at the shift in subject. “And all of you should be as well.” He continued as he placed his elbow heavily onto the table next to you. His thigh shifting under the table to nudge yours. Shifting your eyes to the side, trying not to make it obvious to the other officers you hoped your gaze held gratitude. 

“Oh no!” Brad exclaimed suddenly. Propping your head upwards you wondered what that was about. Sliding your handful of cards down just enough to barely catch a glimpse of Jill's smirk before she covered it with her best 'poker' face. Making a face of dismay yourself that your sure matched the one on Brad's. 

“Alright. I got you!” you announced success sudddenly1 laying your cards brazenly onto the table. A grin spread onto your face suddenly. Jill's face shifted towards you suddenly and with another arrogant smirk displayed in front of her she presented her next royal flush!

“HA! Sorry but I win again!” Jill announced letting her handful of cards scatter across the table!

“Damn it!” Forest cursed.

“Darn!” Barry started after, the table turning to him afterwards. “What?! Don't give me that look. I promised my wife I'd cut down on the cursing. I want to set a good example for my daughters.” Barry huffed in response. 

“Whatever you say man.” Forest stated shifting to lean back in the booth's seat.

“Next thing you know you won't be drinking beer anymore either.” Richard joked shifting his arm across Jill to make a mock reach for the man's drink before Jill herself pushed his arm away.

“Don't get ahead of yourself, just because you can't hold your liquor.” Barry scoffed reaching for his drink to drain the rest of the bottle. 

Jill was pretty much unbeatable that entire game night you reminisced absently as Barry was pulling the car into your and Chris's apartment complex's parking lot. Six hours had passed by so quickly at the Bar Jack that it almost seemed unreal that you were suddenly back home. Chris propelled himself out of his seat as soon as Barry finished parking to hold your door open. Stepping out you wondered if Jill was actually able to lose at cards or if she had some sort of hidden super power. Heading into the shared apartment complex alongside Chris you let him open the door for you, thanking him as you went. 

“Should I make us dinner?” he asked suddenly and you pivoted yourself onto the nearest counters stool. 

“You don't have to Chris. I can still make us something.” you offered, despite how tired you were feeling. Looking over his shoulder he all but scoffed at you as he continued to open the fridge door.

“You know, I'm not that helpless. I can cook a simple dinner without burning the house down.” Chris stated suddenly as he cracked open a couple eggs before turning to focus on the sizzling skillet. You didn't have the hear to tell him that it didn't require the most efficiently in coking to make fried eggs. Arms resting on the counter top you still ran a free hand through your hair as you shifted your head to look upwards.

“You know that's not what I meant.” you offered trying to rest your free hand on the table. Looking the other way you attempted to not convey the inner feeling of disbelief on your face as Chris settled against the stove top.

“Yeah I know, but you've always been the one to cook dinner so I thought I'd take a crack at it for once.” Chris continued and you huffed in defeat as you watched him scurry about the kitchen.

“Thanks Chris.” you offered as you watched him place the egg carton back into the fridge. Biting your tongue you continued to observe silently as he attempted to make dinner for the night. He shifted to put a pan on the stove top at full heat. Biting your tongue you continued to watch him continue to crack a couple eggs into the skillet. What harm could him starting to fry some eggs on excessively high heat really cause? He turned busying himself with his work as you watched with a blank concentrated smile plastered onto your face. Oh man. Sighing you watched as Chris broke several eggs into the skillet. Resigning yourself to eat whatever he made you also in turn resigned yourself to stomach it in the name of comrade-re. So you kept your tight smile as you watched him continue his attempt as being a gourmet. 

After 15 minutes Chris set some blackened disheveled eggs onto your plate in front of you. Keeping your smile you managed to shove a couple forkful's into your mouth without making a face. 

“It's bad right?” he asked and after swallowing your eyes widened...what the absolute fuckery was this?! They were good! It all looked supremely horrific but it tasted great! Were you broken?

“Actually...wow...these are amazing!” you answered truthfully, surprised yourself at that. Never judge something by it's cover you supposed.

“Ha! Thank you!” he announced. Afterwards you both sat next to eachother in a few minutes of silence as you both ate before Chris broke the quiet. “So...” he started and you sipped water from you glass as you turned your head to watch him. “I heard from Barry that the Captain offered you some firearms training.” he left that not as a question but more of a statement so you merely lifted your head to watch him. “Barry said that any of the S.T.A.R.S. Members would be able to teach you just as efficiently...but.” Chris took a moment before swallowing his next bite. “After everything that has already happened I will not be the one to down play the opportunity it could be to be taught from the actual captain of S.T.A.R.S. So what what I'm trying to get at before sounding like an asshole is. Are you comfortable taking lessons under that hard ass?” Not wanting to take his concern for you lightly you took a moment, even though you already knew your answer.

“Regardless of how everyone has warned me. I think I'm going to accept Wesker's direct offer to teach me.” you answered. Chris took his own moment before shoveling more eggs into his mouth.

“I wish I could argue, but he's just better. And after witnessing you held at gunpoint myself I'm not going to complain at all.” Chris continued before finishing his plate. Pulling himself up he made his way to the sink throwing his plate into it before turning to you. “Just let me know if he over steps his bounds alright.” he offered before flashing his signature grin. Smiling yourself you gave him a thumbs up as your mouth was currently full. Laughing he pivoted around the counter starting towards the hall. “I think I'm going to head to bed. Don't stay up to late.” he said and you gave him a nod, your mouth still full as you watched him walk off. Wondering briefly if you deserved good friends like this...and if that very friendship would collapse if any of them knew you were seriously interested in their very own S.T.A.R.S. Captain...or even worse...if some of them already knew.


	5. Chp 05 Training

Well...It had been couple months and now you had your arm's cast off and your psychical therapy had you ringing in the clear...so why...really why where you here for a man that had practicality ordered you to be here for self defense training than had actually asked you to join it? 

I don't have to be here. You thought to yourself glancing at your watch. It read 6:05...and you were near the lockers on the second floor of the RPD building like you swore for 90% of the time of physcial recovery you were not going to do. 

"And yet here you are waiting for a man who didn't ask. But told you to be here." you ran a hand through your hair absentmindedly wondering if Captain Wesker had ever been told no once in his entire life. "Well it wouldn't be from you cause here you are!" you exasperated rubbing your hands across your face before startling at the sound of a very masculine throat clear. Your scream caught in your throat as your gaze met with those very familair aviator shades. 

"Do you often make it a habit to talk to yourself?" Wesker quiped his voice level but his mouth held the slightest hint of a smirk. 

"Not until lately it would seem." you retorted only just now noticing the duffle bag he had hoisted onto his left shoulder. "What's with the bag?"

"Training gear. You should have worn something sensible like althetic wear." he fired back already starting his walk down the hall. You made a face while you stared at him. He was in full uniform still, what the hell! Was he beign like this on purpose?

"I'm wearing leggings Wesker i'll be just fine." fighting to keep a snarky comment to yourself you quickened your pace to match his longer stride. "Alright come on, please tell me what were doing?"

"Catching up with the rest of Alpha. Their waiting in the gym." His reply was short so instead of making idle chatter you resolved yourself to follow and wait until you had ended up at the gym. Which considering his ridiculous pace didn't take you both very long. In fact after barely 3 minutes you were staring face to face with Chris who had been making his own way there.

"Surprised to see you joining us Hope. I did catch wind that you were going to be here, but i have to admit it is still a bit of a shock. I'll make sure to take it easy on you so don't worry." he jested giving you a soft jab in the side.

"So this is about the self defence training you were mentioning?" you directed your question towards Wesker as he let the bag he was shouldering drop solidly to the floor. Only sparing a quick glance towards the other members of Alpha who were seated sporadically across the bleachers.

"Of course. I already informed you of this." He answered simply and before you could release your lungful of air as a vaguely concealed insult he had started speaking again. "Alright Chris you first. Why don't you show Hope here some basics." you noted that Barry had opened the duffle and finished unrolling the matts that had aparently been stuffed inside. 

A grueling 2 hours passed like this and the only things you had managed to acertain was number one, obviously Chris had a sense of humor and was much stronger then he let on. As he had proven by leting you grapple him only for him to flip your entire body onto the matt...multiple times. Two, was that Barry could lift you with one arm...again multiple times. And three...that you were uncomfortably sweaty and had yet to release any kind of pent up irritation against the captain who managed to sit quietly in one corner of the bleachers. But you had known without looking that his shaded gaze had remained on you even when the onslought switched to Brad who seemed to not want to be here even more then you did at the moment. That damn shaded itch had you looking even as Brad stepped onto the padded flooring. Your gaze probably now was good and firery as they trained in on the figure who you had guessed correctly, was looking your way. You set your jaw as you felt the matt shift Brad making his way for you. Diving you slid under his legs and through yourself upwards using your entire body to flip him over. You ignored the cheering from the other members of Alpha and instead spun to flip the recently toppled member onto his stomach wrestling to get his wrists behind his back. After the next surge of adrenaline hit your bloodstream you finally managed it. Chris's arm slid across your shoulders peeling you off his teamate. You felt his chest heave as he laughed his praise your way. 

"Sorry Brad. Begginers luck." you offered your hand to him and gave a small grunt as he accepted and you planted your feet to heave him back into an upright position. 

"It's alright. It seems i'm having an off day." Brad shrugged rubbing at his wrists.

"Yeah that's all it was." Jill patted him on the back as he trodded off sending you a thumbs up before following her teammate out the gym's double doors. 

"I better go help with that." Joseph patted your back before following.

"I dont know about you but i'm down for some weights." commented Barry. "And by the look of those forearms of yours you should be down for some to." he aimed that sarcasm towards Chris who gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder after yelling a profanity. "Would that be acceptable captain?" Barry turned over his shoulder just as Wesker had pulled himself to   
his feet. 

"Go on i'll finish here and lock up." Wesker waved them away.

"I'll see you later Hope. i have to teach this old timer how it's done." Chris called over his shoulder sending you a wave. And just like that you found yourself alone with the captain yet again. 

"So would it be presumptious of me to ask if there are showers around?" you questioned trying to come off as nonchalent. Your previous victory putting you in a decent mood now. 

"Done already? By that look on your face earlier i could have sworn you were challenging me." His voice managed to be both smooth and sarcastic and you felt that nervous jitter hit the base of your spine. 

"Trying to tell me i have a chance with you captain?" you couldn't help it. Something about him made you fire back as you found yourself unconsciously stepping back onto the matt in front of him. 

"You tell me. Do you think you have a decent shot with me." with a quick flick of his wrist he sent his shades skidding across the matt to the side of you.

"What did you sa-" before your question could come out you found yourself on your back with a steely blue gaze above you. Using only one of his hands his fingers curled almost bruisingly around both your wrists lifting them above your head.

"Your easily distracted." he commented his free hand sliding his sunglasses solidly back onto his face. You felt the blood drain from your body for just a moment. This was his game you knew that, but that didn't mean you couldn't play. 

"You have seen a mirror recently. I'm sure you understand why." his fingers loosened for a split second. That was it! That was all you needed as you rocked your hips back, legs curling under him. Planting your feet onto his chest shoving him off you rolling as you went sprawling him onto the matt. His shades skidding somewhere else off his face in the process as you secured your position on top of him slamming your fist into the matt closest to his head. Your eyes glowing with a fierce triumph as he spared you what you guessed was the rarest expression you've seen from him so far. Surprise. But you had been wrong before as he opened his mouth and laughed. Not a chuckle but something that sounded like real laughter. Stunned as you watched. 

"Good job. I must admit i am surprised to think i let my guard down." he spoke after taking a moment to collect himself. You blinked staring down at him retracting your arm and opting for a more relaxed sitting position. 

"Your infuriatingly complicated." the statement blurted out of your mouth before you could stop it and you weren't sure if you cared enough at this moment. You were sweaty and tired and this man was confusing you more with each moment you spent around him. Arm shooting out he reached for your now relaxed arms forcing you downwards again, stayng ontop of you. Well...that was a quick retalliation. 

"Is that so? Perhaps your not asking the right questions.? After all I can be quite direct." His usual cold slightly smug expression was plastered back onto his face. Thinking back on the small but by no means terrible advice both Chris and Barry had provided literally beforehand you acted. With a new breath you linked one of your arms aound his one positioned near your head. Your left arm twisted in a clockwise motion freeing your wrist and gripping into his own right wrist as your other hand twisted at the same time freeing itself and moving to grip into his dominant elbow your right leg pivoting fowards to grip againt the main mans ankle that was already placed on top of your own. With a grunt of effort you managed to pitch forwards and pivot him back onto his back as your body went. Hell yes! Hands shifting as he startled you gripped harshly into his own wrists. 

"I have nothing to ask you, but at the moment i can think of plenty of things to tell you." you sassed your previous triumph fading as the blood in your body started to crawl onto your cheeks. You were made aware of your sitting position on top of him. "One thing being, if were done here?" you covered your embarrasment. His arm swung and you released a surprised yell as you were tossed off of him the world spinning for a moment. 

"And here i was sure you were having fun." his tone was even but you knew a jest when you heard it. Before you could speak he continued. "I mentioned teaching you how to weild a gun. Take the elevator down to the parking garage while i clean up here. It may take me moment so you may hit the showers before you go."

"You do realize i don't work here right? I'm no officer." 

"No one should be there around this time. It's in part why i chose it." he explained already his back was to you, busy rolling up one of the spreaded matts. "Unless you would like to continue as you are." he continued before you could argue. There were plenty of sentences running through your head but you chose to turn on your heel and walk for the gyms double doors. Content for now to just find the showers. 

This song and dance was getting a bit to familair for your liking, you ended up thinking as you watched Wesker show you the correct way to handle a 9mm. It seemed to be just you and him yet again this time in the precincts underground shooting range. Aparently you needed a keycard to get down here which was a fun bit of trivia for the night alongside everything else that you had been getting caught up with. The other piece of trivia is that you had a hard time telling a certain man named Albert Wesker no, that information didn't sit as nicely. Your attention shifted as he glanced your way removing his safety earmuffs. You followed suit slicking your still wet hair back in the process.

"Are you paying attention?" he asked and you nodded.

"I am. I just wanted to thank you for taking time out of your schedual for me." you had calmed considerably after the shower. The water being cold had maybe played a tiny bit in that as well. Standing still you felt him size you up. No alterior insult, this time you meant it. 

"You are welcome. Now here." he placed the gun in you hands grabbing your shoulders to turn you towards the targets. "Don't lock your elbows and focus down the sight. Take a breath before you shoot release after the shot is fired." His body lined up behind yours after placing your earmuffs back in their correct location. You hesitated while both a hot and cold sensation starting its way both up your spine and through your hands. The gun didn't make you nervous but the damn man behind you still managed to. You followed his instruction and let off a round. It hit the paper but not the mark. You took in a breath and before Wesker told you to try again you did, getting a solid head shot this time. Your breath rushed out in a satisfied sigh as you removed your audio safety gear placing them on the counter. "Not bad." his voice trailed as he slid the gun out of your hand flipping on the safety before placing it and his gear onto the counter as well. "Watch how long you hold your breath. Your not underwater. And you need to be mindful of how you spread you legs." His gloved hands slid over your hips causing your heart to lodge itself directly into your throat. You fought that flight or fight response, he would have hurt you already if he really wanted to. You were being ridiculous jumping at everyother thing he did around you. 

"Sorry i'm alittle nervous to be honest." you had worked out your frustration at how irritating he had been earlier, now you could focus more on just being honest and trying to relax around him. 

"Couldn't tell from earlier." he said simply and you weren't sure if that was a jest or not this time. Looking up wondering if his expression would clue you in on that and with the slightest smirk you knew it to be a joke. 

"So are we done for the night Wesker? I haven't looked at a clock lately but it must be getting late." you asked reaching for the hands that had managed to stay gripping at your hips.

"I had one more lesson planed for the evening. This one would happen to involve drinks." one of his hands moved to slide up your back as his other pulled you along the line of his body. "If your interested?" the dip in his timber was noticeable. 

"I..i'm n...not sure if." fucking mouth work! Your an adult, you know how to speak fucking english. "Is this a-" He cut off the question you were working so hard to get out.

"Yes, this is how i set up a date Miss Killson." Wesker answered the hand on your hip sliding up your waist and over the full scale of your body. Stopping to rest his thumb and index finger on your chin coaxing your face upwards so his lips could catch yours. A danger signal managed to fire off in your brain once before you reciprocated letting your hands slide up his chest to rest on his shoulders. You caught the heated sigh before it managed to escape your lips as you both parted. A lazy grin slid onto his face as he took a step backwards giving you some space. "I'll meet you near the front entrance. I have to lock up and retrieve my jacket." Wesker informed you opening the door for you to exit. You thanked him before making your way towards the elevators. Once inside you rubbed your hands over your face.

"Fuck i'm in trouble!" you exclaimed at nothing.


	6. Chp 06 Date Night

“So what is this Bar Jack I've been hearing so much about?” Wesker questioned suddenly. Fighting not to feel as small as you did in the passenger seat of his squad car you opened your mouth to answer. 

“It's a small bar in downtown Raccoon.” you tried to swallow your fearful nerves. Oh goddess this was harder than you expected...than again this wasn't some drunken fraternity one night stand you were pursuing with a popular jock. You wanted this to be something real. This man was nothing like you had ever seen or really ever had the 'pleasure' of dealing with before. You really wanted to know him. 

“Bar Jack... It's the one you and the other S.T.A.R.S. Members play cards at occasionally, am I correct?'” he asked and you nodded. 

“Yes. It should be up ahead.” Wesker hummed an affirmative before finding the area as well as a parking space before shifting the car into park. Rushing out he opened your door for your offering you his hand, causing your face to flare regardless of your will. “Thank you.” you covered instead, letting him pull you to your feet. “I feel I should tell you. It's not a fancy place. It's just an in the wall tavern that's...cozy.” you continued on, a feeling of self doubt washing over you. Your self confidence dwindling suddenly. Reality hitting you in such a rush that for just a small moment, you felt like the child that use to be in your family's grasp before departing to college. Just breathe, you reminded yourself. Managing to get a grip on your nerves. He's just a man, everything is fine. 

“I don't care where we go. I just want to talk in a place that makes you feel comfortable.” Wesker started. And while you deeply appreciated that. The real place that would make you feel the most comfortable would be your apartment. But considering you shared it with Chris that would make for a very poor first date. But, this was a good second. And was surprisingly thoughtful of him, he must have noticed your nerves getting the better of you.

“Thank you for that. I do really appreciate it.” you said honestly as he followed you through the doors and to the bar stools before the current bartender made an appearance...you knew his name...it was Jack himself. After sending him a small nod of recognition you noticed his brown eyes slide to the man next to you. 

“Oh another boy in blue. Are the other S.T.A.R.S. Members showing up for a game night? I didn't hear anything about one being scheduled.” Jack asked suddenly leaning his free arm on the counter. 

“Sorry Jack but not tonight.” you started before gesturing with a hand. “This is-” Wesker stood straighter for a moment.

“Albert Wesker. Good to make your acquaintance.” Jack shook Wesker's outstretched hand, his smile broadening at the gesture. You busied yourself by taking a seat Wesker following suit after their hands drifted apart.

“Jack Spark. I'm the owner of this establishment. It's always a pleasure to meet another S.T.A.R.S. Member.” Jack's eyes then slid to yours a knowing glance twinkling in them. Fighting not to look away you sent him a look as Wesker busied himself looking through the drink menu. If Jack gave you the slightest bit of shit tonight, you swear you would cheat at poker next game and screw him out of his entire life savings. Rolling his eyes at your display he leaned casually against the counter a fresh smile plastered onto his face. “Want your usual Hope?”

“Yes please and thank you Jack.” you answered managing to relax your shoulders. 

“What about you? Need a minute?” Jack asked shifting.

“Gin and tonic.” With a nod Jack turned walking down the L shaped counter getting to work. “What's with that cheeky grin?” Wesker questioned suddenly.

“Oh. Sorry. I just imagined you more as a wine drinker.” you rectified watching his steel blue gaze as it emerged after placing his pair of sunglasses onto the bars counter. 

“Well under normal circumstances you would be correct.” he started before a small chuckle escaped him. “But these are not normal circumstances.”

“Forgive me for asking but you don't get out much unless it's for work do you?” you questioned carefully. Not wanting to overstep your bounds this early. Jack slid both of your orders onto the counter before turning himself to busy himself with another customer that had stepped in. 

“Your correct. I pride myself in my ability to handle my job.” He took a drink and you did as well, welcoming the warmth of the vodka as it started it's way into your system. Helping to calm you, because you needed it to talk to this man. As much as you hated to admit that. 

“How did you end up becoming Captain of S.T.A.R.S?” you asked instead, he liked his work, so you'd focus there for now. It had been so long since you'd been on an official date, but you really wanted to try and connect with this man. So you made sure to pay extra attention. 

“I worked as an officer in the Army, it seemed only natural that when I was released I'd continue my services in law enforcement.” He answered his right leg lifting to rest on his knee as he shifted in your direction. His form taking up more space in front of you as he got comfortable. “Now I believe it's my turn. What of your hobbies?”

“Well...” just be honest. “Aside form trying to further my career I do enjoy plenty of books and uh-” you fidgeted slightly. “And the occasional video game.”

“Video games? Really?” his eyebrow raised as his expression shifted mockingly. 

“Look, I don't get to really play the hero in the more...physical sense of the phrase.” you gestured with a hand while keeping his gaze. “So for me, it's much easier to find that outlet in a book or on a screen.” you defended.

“You're a doctor Hope. I'm sure you've 'played hero' on many occasions.” His tone shifted, slightly amused. You tried your best to ignore the pun he'd made, sure he hadn't even been aware that he'd intended it in the first place. 

“I'm just a pharmacist. I'm still on the lower side of the scale as far as life saving medical personnel go.” You rectified before taking another sip of your drink.

“Oh I'm sure your not 'just' a pharmacist.” His voice deepened, seeming to drip with a knowledge that he shouldn't have. “So, what else are you Hope?” he questioned one of his hands reaching to push a strand of hair behind your ear. Blood rushed immediately to your face as you fought not to flinch. He shifted suddenly, reaching for his own drink. Your flight or fight response only adding to your confused attraction to the man.

“I'm.” you had to take a second to answer. “I'm not really that complicated Wesker.” you finished.

“No. I suppose not. You're honest, I'll give you that.” 

“You on the other hand are complicated. Good job derailing me from asking you questions.” you placed your drink on the counter while you left your arm there, trying to relax. “So help me out here. As cliche as this is going to sound, what can you tell me about yourself? You can't 'just' be Captain of S.T.A.R.S.” you sassed, trying for humor to cover your nerves. He took another drink before sliding in his chair to give you his full attention. His blue eyes seeming to size you up before he opened his mouth.

“I don't remember much from my childhood, other than that I was adopted. I enrolled into the army at the age of 18 and started my military training in the medical field before becoming an officer and switching to communications afterwards.” He placated your curiosity.

“So you do have a medical background?” it wasn't really a question, more like an urge to prompt him to elaborate.

“I'm the Captain of S.T.A.R.S. Hope. You really think I wouldn't have every arsenal I could kept under my belt to use to my advantage.” the barest smirk of arrogance tugged at the corner of his mouth. Wow...you fought not to roll your eyes. Of course. He was definitely a man well groomed for his work. 

“Forgive me for asking if it's out of line. But do you not remember your adoptive parents?” you asked.

“I'm afraid I don't. We never interacted much as far as a normal family would compare.” he explained for you. If he was offended by the question he definitely didn't show it. 

“That's sad Wesker. I'm sorry I brought it up.” You offered regardless, despite your own parental situation, you weren't callous in regards to others family affairs. 

“Are you close with your family?” he asked suddenly.

“No. I don't have a family.” you answered easily. He sent you a look and you elaborated. “That was a little curt. What I meant was we...sort of have a mutual disowning situation happening.” You smiled, it was bittersweet really. Happy to have your freedom but disappointed you couldn't have the encouragement like others had. But you were just a touch glad that you had some sort of commonality with Wesker's own situation. 

“I see.” he gave a singular nod before grabbing his glass. “To making it on our own then.” He tilted his glass your way and you smiled before clinking yours against his, both finishing off your drinks. “Now as much I would love to continue this conversation in a bar, perhaps we should take a walk? I have appointed myself as your driver and would make a poor officer if I drove after having a fresh drink.” He commented sliding smoothly off the bar stool. You brought out your wallet the same time he did and even before his hand pushed yours down he chuckled before speaking. “It's just two drinks Hope. Let me have my pride at least.” Hesitating before conceding to shove your wallet back into your jackets pocket. 

“I think you have enough pride already.” you sent a playful jab his way watching as he set some bills onto the counter before throwing his own jacket on. 

“Very funny. Shall we?” he offered his arm to you effortlessly. Fighting the fresh flush that threatened to creep onto your face you tried to ignore the look Jack sent your way before accepting. Jack put two fingers to his eyes before turning them your way. 'Watching you both girl' the gesture rang silently before you shook your head slightly at him focusing back on Wesker. Left arm sliding around his as you both exited the bar. Fighting the nerves that shot up your spine you let him lead you onto the sidewalk. The night breeze was cool and helped steady you. “Why choose to work for Umbrella?” Wesker asked suddenly, bringing you back to your current situation. 

“Well. I didn't always. I use to work for a small town pharmacy.”

“What made you move to Raccoon City?”

“My place of employment was bought out suddenly and I had to continue my residency elsewhere. I applied to plenty of hospitals but Umbrella had been the first letter I'd received. And honestly. I think their my best chance at furthering my career as much as I had wanted to in the first place.” You admitted honestly. 

“Is the company treating you well?” he asked and the question caught you slightly off guard. After all Wesker didn't strike you as the compassionate sort.

“I've had no complaints so far. Annette has been instrumental in my success. She's an amazing leader and while she's challenging with some of her requests she's a very good boss. I owe her a lot.” you affirmed your tone appreciative.

“You call her Annette?”

“Oh...Well only off the clock or while were alone, otherwise it's always Mrs or Dr Birkin.” you admitted pushing your hair out of your face. “Why so much interest in Umbrella's hospital?” you kept your tone light. Not wanting to sound like you were accusing him of anything, you were just genuinely curious. Keeping pace with his wide gait you turned, he stayed on the main streets, areas that were well lit. You appreciated that, though the Captain of S.T.A.R.S. Wouldn't be stupid enough to travel the dark back alleys of Raccoon City with an unarmed civilian in tow. 

“The Umbrella Corporation is the backbone of this city. I just want to make sure they are treating all their employees fairly.” he answered, his tone easy and unbothered. Shifting your gaze sideways you searched his face. You couldn't find anything suspicious in his expression so you let him lead you around the next street. Making a turn back towards the Bar Jack's parking lot. The wind picked up suddenly and you fought to keep your jacket closed. 

“Smells like it might storm soon.” you announced. 

“ 'Smells like'? Have a sixth sense I am unaware of?” he sent a joke your way. 

“No it's just... I'm.” you paused for a moment wanting to phrase your next sentence correctly. “I'm not from a big city. I can sort of tell when the weather is going to shift.” you opted. You came from an area rich in farmland, you figured he could gather that information on his own without you voicing it. And you really could tell. The faint electrical buzz in the air and the dampness starting on the wind as it clung to your skin was a dead giveaway. 

“Perhaps you should have become a weather announcer instead.”

“Oh, was that a joke?” you smirked while sassing him.

“Before this supposed storm does roll in let me get you home.” Amusement causing his voice to lilt as you let him lead you back to his squad car. Letting him open the door for you before settling in. Fastening yourself in you watching him climb into the drivers seat. “So...Where am I taking you?” he asked his voice deeper. You really weren't sure but there might have been the slightest hint of a suggestion there. Pushing it aside you gave your address as he began to back out of his parking space. 

As he pulled in you shifted to unclasp your belt even as Wesker magically appeared at your door, opening it for you again. “These are usually communal apartments.” He stated as he helped you out of your seat. 

“Yes, your right. I told you before that I have a roommate.” Feeling like you were about to open up this can of worms for another time. 

“Chris Redfield.” he said as if just remembering. And you nodded. “That does explain why you have been the topic of conversation among my officers.” He added glancing away briefly, you had a moment to wonder about that. Even as the embarrassment from the knowledge had a fresh blush threatening to creep onto your face. Hopefully it was mostly good gossip. You'd tried to make friends while you attempted to adjust to Raccoon City. Taking a moment yourself you noticed Chris's car was nowhere in sight. He must have still been at the R.P.D. Building with Barry. By now you were used to him coming home at odd hours, he was his own person after all. Suddenly a new realization hit you.

“Oh, But I hope that isn't going to effect how you-” he cut you off.

“It won't. I'm his commanding officer. I won't let this influence the work place.” Wesker ended before his hand pressed against the squad cars now closed door. His other placed solidly on the other side of you, pinning you against the vehicle. Oh goddess, what was he doing?! Mind reeling for just a moment at his sudden movements. 

“Wesker what-” he started again before you could finish your question.

“Indulge me for a moment if you will. Are you just wanting to satisfy this curiosity between us?” he asked leaving the second part of the question hanging in the electrically charged air his arms suddenly swung down under your thighs, Fingers gripping almost bruising as he lifted you easily pressing your back against the closed passenger door. Body struggling for balance you gripped your legs around his waist, arms grabbing into the fabric on his shoulders. “Are you just wanting a night with me?” Eyes widening your face burned as all the blood in your body rushed to several different places all at once. He was suggesting such an intimate and sudden thing so casually.

“No!” you exclaimed immediately. “I...I don't want one night.” you managed, and with just a few more moments to collect yourself even with his icy blue gaze peering sharply into yours you managed to continue. “I want to know your mind, not just your body. I want to know you as a person.” you fought to keep eye contact even as your body caught fire at his touch. He searched your face. But you knew you were being honest, so you fought your own self consciousnesses and embarrassment and let him look. After a moment that felt like a lifetime for you he slowly set you back onto solid ground. Thank goddess! You weren't ready for any of that kind of intense attention yet. 

“Apologies. I should have known you wouldn't have ulterior motives. That was inexcusable on my part.” He ran a hand over his slicked back hair, pulling any strands that might have managed to break free back into place.

“It's um...” you took a moment to swallow. “It's alright. I understand your caution given your position and all.” you ended slightly dumbfounded as you reeled for a moment. Fighting your bodies internal chemistry as it continued to react to the man in front of you. One of Wesker's hands reached upwards gripping the side of your face before his lips connected with yours. A small gasp escaping you at the contact, because it was soft and vastly different from his previous abrupt actions. Body reacting first, you reciprocated. Hands moving tentatively to slide up his back. Pressing yourself against the front of him. Managing to gather whatever brain cells decided to wise up you pushed away from the contact to look up and into his eyes. “I want to try something real with you. If your willing?” A look you couldn't even hope to decipher passed over his face before he reached for your hand lifting it upwards. 

“Have it your way then.” He said laying a kiss on the back of your wrist before releasing you. “I'll see you at the precinct after your shift tomorrow then.” He said, again the suggestion came out as more of an order.

“Get home safe Wesker.” you told him before he opened his cars door.


	7. Chp 07 Hopes Promotion Inside Umbrella.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work has gone on for a while and I have a lot of material built up. Nothing's quite in order but if you want something maybe I can sent you the work I've already done?

Knocking back your next shot you settled more solidly into the living rooms sectional after placing the empty glass onto the coffee table. Lifting one of the several scattered documents resting on top of the table you scanned it. Your newest assignments. A tingle of fresh adrenaline coursed through your body. Dr. Annette Birkin had to have pulled some sort of strings to get you access like this for how fresh you were to the field. Working in an actually fully stocked lab, complete with thousands upon thousands of dollars of fresh, new, state of the art equipment. So having tomorrow off you decided on indulging yourself with a solo celebration. You'd inform Wesker and your friends tomorrow of your promotion. Or if Chris came home tonight. Though your sure since he had yesterday off he would be working a full shift well into the morning. Chief Irons really liked to work the S.T.A.R.S. Members to the bone whenever he could get away with it. And Chris, for whatever reasons, seemed to always be his primary target. Wondering absently what Chris had ever done to earn the mans ire you flipped a page on one of your newly brandished documents. Seeing what subject matter Umbrella would have you handling when they finally deemed you worthy of touching their labs equipment. Your heart skipped a beat...several beats actually. Tardigrades?! Introduction to microscopic DNA into living organisms...your eyes narrowed. Living organisms? Flipping another page you noted the test subjects as insects. Slugs, snails, dragonflies, mosquito's. Okay, you could work with that. Scoffing at yourself as you poured yourself another shot.

“What was I thinking. There's no way Umbrella would sanction human testing at the very beginning of research. Not with their most trained scientists, let alone a newbie like me. That's ridiculous.” your voice echoed into the empty apartment as you picked up your safety manual to scan it again. Wanting to get familiar with the newest equipment and how to handle it before actually arriving for your first day of new training. Taking your other shot you breathed fighting not to squeal at your excitement. Tardigrades? Really, what were the odds? It had to have been your boss Annette. She must have pushed for a promotion on your behalf and used your thesis as proof for it. It wasn't that good, you'd written part of it before even entering college. Only finishing it after entering your forth year. “Well it must have impressed someone. Cause their giving me a chance to prove myself...and I sure as hell am not going to waste the opportunity.” Talking to yourself was really becoming ingrained into the type of person you were becoming. Wondering briefly if you should be worried about that you heard a firm knock at the front door. Couldn't be Chris, you knew for sure he'd be working late tonight. Also probably not Barry, he usually just burst into the apartment if he saw yours or Chris's car parked out front. Too bad to, you'd enjoy Barry being here for the simple fact at having a drinking buddy join in your celebration. Pulling yourself to your feet you made for the door, hesitating only a moment before pulling the door open. Oh! Oh Goddess! Staring at the man in the doorway you attempted to swallow your surprise. Slicked back blond hair, aviators, complete with a smug and slightly detached expression Wesker stood in front of you. Not expecting his appearance tonight was an understatement as you fought to intake a lungful of air. “Oh! Hello, I wasn't expecting a visit from you tonight. I thought you would be elbow deep in your work at this time.” you admitted watching as he removed his shades placing them into one of his jackets utility pockets.

“I finished earlier than I expected. May I come in?” he asked and you nodded before shifting, watching him stride inside before closing the door behind him. “Hmm, so this is what these apartments look like on the inside.” 

“There very nice. I remember when I first arrived how surprised I was.” you answered trying to reign in the alcohol that you'd already consumed. Good goddess this night was going to be...interesting? Nerve wracking? Entertaining? A train wreck? Hell you couldn't tell when it came to Wesker at the best of times, let alone with you being good and buzzed. Watching his eyes as they scanned the entirety of your home you saw them rest heavily on the coffee table.

“Celebrating or regretting something?” he shifted suddenly, pivoting to reach a hand under your chin, lifting your face, searching your eyes. “Your intoxicated.” Well. Yeah. Astute observation you mocked in your head. 

“Easy there. Its in celebration.” you lifted your hand to place it on his wrist to bring it down gently and away from your face. “Besides I know the law. I'm within my own home. And I'm doing my best not to bother anyone Captain Wesker.” you answered, sentence ending with a light sass. 

“Celebration?” he questioned, eyebrow raising as he took a step back. Goddess his eyes were so pretty. You hummed an affirmative before giving an explanation.

“I got a promotion today!” you announced happily. His eyes widened slightly before he turned towards the kitchen.

“Congratulations are definitely in order than. Have any other glasses to share in your revelry?” He questioned shifting through a cupboard you pointed out, bringing out a glass. 

“I have wine in the cabinet under the sink as well. I wasn't sure if you would ever visit me at home...so I apologize ahead at the selection, I wasn't sure exactly what your preference was.” embarrassment threatened to creep into your stance and you fought it down. He had entered your home after all. This was your domain. 

“Bravo Captain Enrico Marini will be covering my morning shift tomorrow so I will have what you have obviously already had several of tonight.” He answered in amusement before placing himself onto the living room couch to pour a shot of liquor into his glass. Such a simple ordinary movement but the man had a way of making the most mundane of tasks seem graceful. Taking in another breath you joined him, sitting and letting him fill your shot glass as well. “What's all this?” he gestured towards the mess of scattered documents on top of the table before kicking back his glass and reaching to pour another, making himself very comfortable as he then removed his jacket and unstrapped his vest letting them both fall to the floor. As if he'd been here a hundred times somehow already. 

“Well technically. I'm not supposed to discuss experimental testing while it's in beta. Let alone before it's even been started.” you said almost automatically, because that was what you had been instructed to do at Umbrella. He sent you a look, a knowing glint to his eyes as he watched you expectantly. You wanted to gush at someone and he knew it as you almost vibrated at how excited you were. Fuck...fine. What harm could it do. It wasn't illegal for you to at least show him your own research. It had been before even starting to work for Umbrella after all. “I've been promoted to a laboratory technician. I'll now be monitoring experimental procedures regarding Tardigrades.”

“Tardigrades?” he questioned.

“Yes, their microscopic organisms. I actually did my college thesis on their existence and the possible usage of their genetic coding to reform severed limbs. Their complex chemical structure could also hold the key to preventing or at least halting any kind of detrimental outcome caused from exposure to severe radiation.” Taking your shot you paused. “Sorry. This is probably very boring for you. How was work for you today? Anything interesting happen for you?”You wanted to offer, because even while being intoxicated you really liked him and wanted to know how his day might have went. He waved your question away a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Nothing of note really happened today at the office. So feel free to continue. Contrary to what you may believe I do find this fascinating. I want to hear more.” His blue icy gaze stayed locked onto your face, inquisitive even as he took his next shot and poured another, filling yours as well. 

“Are you sure? I don't want to come off as a show it off or like I know better. I'd never presume to-” he cut you off with a motion of his gloved hand.

“Please. I want to know what makes you so passionate about this particular subject.” Turning his body towards you he placed his elbow on the armrest chin resting on the back on his hand as his eyes slid your way. “Besides, Isn't it normal for me to be invested in the interests and hobbies of my lover?” A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. His eyes catching every drop of your embarrassed expression before you could turn away. Running a hand through your hair as you let a nervous chuckle escape you. This was the first time you've heard such a term escape his mouth and it had caught you off guard. Oh man...To think just a couple hours ago you had thought yourself safe and alone enough to even start drinking in the first place. A red flag fired off it your head. He was dangerous enough around you on the best of days let alone with the added benefit of liquor in your bloodstream. Just breath and relax, you could handle this. He just wanted to get a quick rise out of you. And to your dismay he definitely had.

“Well.” You managed to start. Picking up one of your scattered papers you leaned back, closer to show him the genetic composition between Tardigrades and Salamanders. “If you look at the RNA here for the salamander.” You pointed it out on the paper, just a small formula from your college thesis, it was all circumstantial of course. Who knows if it would even prove fruitful in the long run. “This plus whatever we might be able to uncover from the Tardigrades might be the key to reconstructing severed body parts for humans who have suffered a loss of one or multiple limbs. And maybe not stopping there. It might even be the key to regrow key organs in the human body.” You knew you might be repeating yourself a bit but you were so very excited at the possibility. He hummed showing that he had seen it. “Think of all the people on the list for a heart or a liver transplant that wouldn't have to question whether or not there was a donor out there that would fit them? No one would have to die for another to live through such an internal or traumatic injury again.”

“I thought you graduated with a doctorate in pharmacy. Why the interest in microbiology and organic chemistry?” He interjected your enthusiasm at showing him your research with a question. Blinking, you appreciated his interest in your real passion. Finding yourself elated despite yourself at his continued questions. It prompted you to answer.

“I always wanted to further my career. I had the time to dabble in plenty of electives while in college. Ranging from Microbiology to chemistry and I was even able to take a course in virology or rather immunology.” his eyebrow raised at that last one. “For the creation of vaccines and preventatives of course.” you rectified. 

“You said your family disowned you. Was this because of your interests in medical science?” he asked suddenly. You made a face against your will. “My apologies. I meant no ill will with that statement, just.” he waited a moment, choosing the word carefully. “Curious.”

“I didn't want to marry before finishing my career. MY career. Not my families. But mine.” you managed to answer.

“Were you in an arranged marriage?” he asked.

“Well...there's no other way to explain it really so yes. I suppose it was like that. But I wanted to be recognized for me and not what my family wanted for me.” Watching him take his next shot. “I'm not the smartest person out there but I only really wanted the freedom to choose and be myself.” Taking another breath you continued for him after taking another shot. Knowing it was making you more talkative then you probably should be. “The marriage would have helped my families business a hundred fold... but it wasn't worth losing myself over. I only realized then that I was a tool for them to further their goals. So I broke away.”

“You might be a medical prodigy. Do you realize this?” he asked lifting the bottle in his gloved hands to fill his glass. You shook your head. It was a pretty thought though.

“No. I'm no prodigy. I'm sure I'm stunted in plenty of other ways.” you affirmed. “But thank you. I know your trying to compliment me and I appreciate it.” you answered honestly. He took a moment before training his gaze back on yours.

“Continue.” he said simply gesturing with a hand towards the table. Shifting forwards again you brought out another paper and threw yourself back into the couch to show him. “Well this, while not explored fully could show that Tardigrades could live several years in space, deprived of oxygen and water for many years. And if science could take the time to prove this, they'd have the ability to regenerate as soon as hitting a livable ecosystem. These things are virtually indestructible. If medical science could harness this as a usable resource and make it into something we could use for humans we could save so many lives. For our officers, soldiers, and civilians. Anyone really!”

“You realize that if your hypothesis proves correct then the medical industry could turn this into a weapon?” Wesker's voice darkened then as he took the scribbled notes from your hand. 

“Why would they? It should be much easier to save lives if this research proves successful.” You said, eyes searching as you found his ice blue ones. His brows furrowed and his eyes held a look you couldn't decipher before it was gone and replaced with an arrogant 'I know better than you' knowledge.

“Hope...that's not how this world works. There are people who would sell their sisters kidney for a paperclip. All your time in the medical field you can't really be-” he lifted your chin with his free hand to scan your face. A sigh of you didn't know what...maybe defeat escaped him before he continued. “-this naive.” Pushing his hand away for the second time of the night you looked back up.

“If no one tried to look for the good in others this world would be a very different place.” you said and watched his expression. A look you didn't have time to place passing over his features before he clenched his jaw.

“If you do manage to find a link to reconstruct the DNA of humans whether it be to reconstruct the limb of an amputee or otherwise. You should keep that knowledge as well as any significant data on it close to your chest.”

“What? Why? Umbrella is a respected top scientific medical research facility. Why would I keep my discoveries from them?”

“Trust me. I was right when I first met you in the S.T.A.R.S. Office. You are more than you seem.” And while you were flattered beyond measure you were also confused.

“I shouldn't even be telling you what I am now though Wesker.” you admitted trying to keep his intense stare even as his hand slid to your thighs, resting there. 

“Hope.” his voice deepened. “You should hold onto all your aces and reveal them only when you need to. Your still working for a global pharmaceutical. And big organizations like that always have three things in common. Money, power, and corruption.” he said before changing topics. “I'm impressed by how much thought and research you've put into this tiny organism. No wonder your boss took such a specific interest in you.” 

“I...I don't know about tha-” he cut you off with his previously placed hand sliding under your legs bringing you into his lap. A small sound of shock escaping your throat before the blood rushed to your face. The arm he'd had draped over the back of the couch now encircled around your back. His other hand sliding up the nape of your neck fingers curling into your hair before his mouth closed over yours. Causing all other thought processes to come to a sudden halt. Hands sliding over his chest as they traveled upwards your finger stopping to curl into the blue fabric over his shoulders. His hand removing itself from your hair to slide down to your waist. A sigh escaping you when his mouth left yours. This was bad. You thought even as his lips trailed downwards towards your collar, your body burning as his teeth set against your skin gently. Swallowing you tried to fight your bodies chemistry at his increasing attention. Suddenly he pitched forwards, your back pressed into the couch cushions with him on top of you. His hands sliding over your sides before his fingers dug into your hips. Wait, slow down! What the hell were you doing? Say something out loud. Berating yourself internally before managing to finally open your mouth. “Wesker I think-” His teeth bit into the base of your neck and a cry of pleasure erupted from your throat before you could catch it. Back arching into him on the reflex of it. Blood rushing to an entirely different area than your face as your brain and body fought against each other. Shifting above you he raised his head eyes peering into your own.

“You were about to say something?” he questioned apparently having heard you. You were crazy for what you were about to do... because you wanted him, but after taking in a fresh lungful of air your reason finally won over your desire. 

“We've both been drinking and I wouldn't feel right if-” 

“Are you concerned for my virtue?” a laugh escaped him, his chest rocking against yours as he situated himself above you. “I assure you I still have all of my faculties. But I suppose...” he took a moment to survey you before continuing. “...that you may not.” 

“I really want to Wesker, but I feel like after what I had told you after leaving the Bar Jack I'd seem like a hypocrite if we continued tonight.” he stared at you for a moment and you couldn't place what emotion was on his face.

“That night was vastly different from where we are now. You made it very clear what you wanted from me after that slight altercation and I conceded to starting a relationship with you. Now I'm only to willing to deepen it.” His hand brought your own to his face to kiss your wrist eyes sliding to watch your expression. Heart hammering in your chest at the dark intensity of it. Goddess you were in trouble...you suppose he wasn't wrong. It had been some time since your...well you guess you could call it a first date. Struggling internally with your decision wasn't going to get you anywhere.

“Okay, your right. But I'd like to be in full control of my own mind and body before having you dominate it.” His eyebrow raised.

“Wanting me to dominate you?” he questioned, letting your arm fall away as that arrogant smirk plastered itself back onto his face. You mentally face palmed, embarrassed at your choice of words as you brought one of your hands to your face. Good goddess...If there had been a hole nearby you would have gladly crawled into it. 

“Your not a submissive man and I doubt you being pinned to a bed would change that.” you defended rather weakly...oh shit...bad phrasing...ugh just kill me now you thought briefly as he gave a chuckle above you. 

“How flattering.” His voice dripped amusement and you slid your hand off your face giving him a deadpan stare...Well this night was certainly going well. “Very well than. Have it your way. I'm content to wait and continue where we left off at another time.” A pang of regret hit your chest, but you were grateful for his understanding.

“Thank you Wesker.” you said as he shifted so you could regain your upright sitting position next to him. 

“I'm no deviant. I'll respect your wishes for tonight.” His hand lifted your chin so his lips could catch yours. Roughly prying your mouth open he deepened it for just a moment before pulling away. “I'll be sure to catch you as soon as your head is clear.” he ended arrogance emitting from him. Well jokes on him, your head was never clear while he was around. The alcohol in your system was making your body tired. The constant battle between your mental reasoning and sexual desire not helping matters. And whereas sex was a normal part of any relationship Wesker struck you as not a normal type of man. And you wanted more from him than just physical intimacy. So you'd have to put in the effort for it, just like anything else in life. 

“I can't wait to be sober then.” you remarked before you could realize what you'd said, bringing a hand to your mouth. Goddess you had to have been drunk.

“What a statement. I'll be sure to hold you to it.”

“Seems my mental filter is really failing me.” you admitted leaning against him. “I have a day off tomorrow.” you added. 

“Is that an invitation?” His arm slid around your waist bringing you more solidly against the line of his body. Liquor in your veins giving you the courage to move you placed a hand on his chest and lifted yourself upwards to press your lips against his.

“Yes.”

“I wont forget this. Now, I do have a shift tomorrow afternoon but I should be free later in the late evening if you would stop by the office.”

“I can do that. Will you stay a little longer?” you asked.

“I suppose I have the time to indulge you.” he answered and you found yourself sinking back against him after he picked up a paper on the table to scan. Your eyelids were heavy and he was very warm. 

“Oh, and Hope.” he started and you hummed against him, content to close your eyes for only a second. Savoring the moment. “Congratulations on your promotion.”

“Thank you. And I'm happy you came to see me tonight. I really appreciate it.”

“Hmm so the alcohol really is starting to affect you.”

“I liked you before without the aid of liquor.” you admitted managing to open your eyes. Shifting them to the left you watched as he ruffled through a few more of the documents on the table. 

“You're not going to say something as fantastical as it was love at first sight, are you?”

“No Wesker. That's ridiculous. I didn't even know you then. Besides even though I thought you were very attractive I still found myself scared of you.” Your brain had fizzed out only minutes prior to this. Giving you the ability to speak directly regardless of if that was a good thing or not. 

“Scared of me?” his tone shifted from his slightly intrigued lilt to something a little more dark. “Are you still?” he asked and you lifted your head off his chest watching as his eyes never left the papers grasped in his hands. 

“Hmm maybe every now and then... but I'm more scared of myself when I'm around you.” you admitted, his eyes shifted to his right. Icy blues catching your hazel ones. “Your a very imposing individual. Intelligent, strong and hard to read. It's only natural that a personality like that would scare off it's fair share of people.” you said as he sent you a look, a moment of silence passed between the both of you. “Sorry but I'm a bad liar Wesker. You've probably already realized this by now.” worried that maybe you'd offended him by your previous statement.

“Even without the liquor coursing through your veins, yes I have noticed.” Letting the papers in his left hand fall to the table in front of the both of you he suddenly gave you his full attention and you fought not to drown in his gaze. Fighting the urge to fall into him, letting yourself get wrapped up in his seeming unreal interest in you. Wondering if you'd ever reach that point where you could actually understand his mind and anticipate how a man like him could react in the future. You really wanted to make him laugh, feel and show things on his face that you've never seen before. 

“Your eyes are amazing...” you breathed watching his eyebrow raise. 

“Don't tempt me further Hope. I'll make you regret it. I'm not as nice of a man as I've made myself seem.” Wesker warned. Turning your body you rested your back against his side, shifting backwards to stare up at him. Like he ever really seemed like a 'nice' man in the first place.

“I like that your so driven. If I had an ounce of that power before college I would have gotten away from my family much faster. Your strength of will is incredible.” 

“Keep flattering me. I'll only use it against you later.” He warned further.

“The fact that you feel like you'd need to use anything against me aside from yourself is high praise.” a sliver of sobriety screamed for you to shut the fuck up. 

“You really are drunk. Listen to you being so brazen all of the sudden.” a dark amusement coated his tone as you watched the corner of his mouth turn in a smirk. Free hand reaching he tilted your head upwards. Fighting for balance so as to not fall into his lap at the movement as he spent a moment scanning your eyes. “There's a good chance your not even going to remember the conversation from here on.” he stated before releasing you. A sigh escaping him suddenly. “You're so naive. I wonder what you would do if I were to tell you that with all of the Umbrella staff currently awaiting your research that there are others out there far more cunning and manipulative willing to steal value data such as this if it proved fruitful.” 

“I don't understand Wesker...if what my theory states is true everyone would benefit...why would someone...why would someone compromise all of that for just a little bit of money...I don't...get it.” You breathed as your eyes got heavy all over again, opting to rest them again for just another moment. 

“I am well aware that you don't.” Wesker's voice drifted into your moment of rest, that moment turning to hours as you passed out your head falling backwards into Wesker's lap as you slept.

“Hope.” a voice drifted into your subconscious as you fought not to stir. “Hey, Hope. Come on.” A hand shoved at your shoulder, gently but with force. With just a little more effort than what should have been required you peeked one of your eyes open, shifting it to look upwards. 

“Chris?” you questioned. “Welcome home. What are you doing?” you asked, groggily but moving to push yourself upwards. 

“Getting you off the couch, it's not good for you to sleep here. You passed out here last night didn't you?” Chris's voice drifted through the living room and you looked around. 

“Yeah, sorry I-” Chris cut you off.

“You were drinking.” he shifted his head to look at the bottle on the table. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Oh. Yeah. No I'm alright. Sorry. I was celebrating, I got a promotion at the hospital yesterday.” you informed shifting to place your feet on the floor as you sat upright. Assessing your bodies current functionality. No hangover thankfully, but you were groggy as shit at the moment. With a small grunt of effort you pulled yourself to your feet, fabric sliding off you and onto the floor with a soft thud. Looking down you noticed Wesker's R.P.D. Jacket on the floor. Bending you picked it up and walked to place it on the coat hanger near the door. 

“I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you celebrate. Congratulations Hope!” Chris exclaimed a hand resting on your arm to steady your still tired form. 

“Oh, no that's okay and thank you. Um...actually Wesker came by last night.” you admitted, lying was never your style and Chris was your friend as well as your roommate. If someone else had entered his home he had a right to know.

“He did, did he?” He asked turning his head to eye the S.T.A.R.S. Jacket now hanging on the hook. “Did he stay the night?” he asked.

“Hmm? No I don't think so. I fell asleep on the couch while he was here. Oh...That was probably rude...man...he surprised me though.” You admitted shifting hurriedly behind the kitchen counter to start a fresh pot of coffee. “He showed up out of nowhere while I was already 8 shots in. Man that's embarrassing.” you admitted. “Oh, sorry, how was work last night? I bet Irons was the reason you had to stay late.” 

“Yeah Irons was a real bastard. Work was uneventful but working with Enrico was refreshing, he's pretty damn good. No wonder he was assigned Bravo teams Captain.” Chris stated resting his arms heavily against the kitchen counter. Shifting you turned towards the fridge before looking over your shoulder. 

“Would you like me to make breakfast or would you like to crash first?” you asked. Chris's eyes held yours for a moment before pushing himself off the counter.

“Honestly. I'm gonna crash first, but I'll take you up on that offer later.”

“I have the day off today.” you informed him as he started his walk down the hall.

“Then in about 6 to 8 hours I really will take you up on that 'breakfast' offer. I have another shift today and I want to get as much sleep in as I can.” His eyes shifted to watch as you nodded.

“Night Chris, I hope your able to rest after dealing with Irons.” you said.

“Yeah...me to.” he ended before continuing down the hall out of sight. You weren't sure but Chris had been acting just a touch strange lately. Though being a police officer in such an elite unit was bound to put stress on anyone. Sighing you clicked the power button off on the coffee maker and made for your own room. Content to get just a bit more rest as well. You'd make Chris whatever you could for the so called 'breakfast' later. Setting your alarm for 6 hours later you threw yourself into your beds blankets. Trying to recall everything from yours and Wesker's conversation from last night. Things got hazy towards the end but you knew you were going to be meeting him at the R.P.D. Building this evening. Closing your eyes you didn't even bother to cover yourself as you felt sleep claim you quickly. 

After your shower and fresh change of clothes you felt almost like a new person. It was 5 in the afternoon, but time held no consequence at the moment. You wondered If you were starting to think that way because of the friends you had made and their flexible hours. Chris was probably still sleeping so you made your way as silently as you could into the kitchen. Pushing the power button on the coffee pot and opening the fridge. Bringing out milk, eggs, bacon and reaching for the near drawer, bread. And in the cupboard maple syrup. Setting a pan on the stove you set your to work at making scrambled eggs, bacon and french toast. Personally you liked your egg yolks just a touch runny but you knew Chris was a bit more picky. 15 minutes in and you guessed the smell had woken Chris as his footsteps entered into the kitchen. Picking up the mug you had placed on the counter he poured himself a cup of coffee then turned and immediately placed himself on one of the kitchen counters stools. 

“Were you able to rest?” you asked flipping one of the sides of bread in the skillet.

“Yeah. I really needed the sleep. Thanks for asking. Also thank you for cooking...and the coffee.” he said his voice lighter as you heard him take another sip before he shifted. Turning your head over your shoulder you watched him bend down near the living rooms coffee table. “What's all this?” he asked.

“Paperwork. For my new assignment. I'm going to be starting my first day in an actual laboratory tomorrow.” you answered already focusing on plating the food for him and turning to place it onto the counter behind you. 

“I can't really understand most of this.” Chris admitted before turning to sit again sliding the plate in front of him. 

“That's alright. I'm going to be researching Tardigrades in a much more intricate manner. I'm really excited about it.”

“Well I'm happy your happy.” Chris said before shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Dishing up your own plate you moved to sit beside him at the kitchen counter, moving your fork to give him your bacon. You didn't feel like eating meat today. Shifting his plate closer to you as he gladly accepted. “So.” he swallowed first before continuing. “Barry is planning on rounding up the free S.T.A.R.S. Members for a card game in the break room today. I woke up early planning on joining them. Since it's your day off would you like to join in?”

“Yeah definitely.” you answered pulling your own forkful of egg into your mouth before taking your sip of hot coffee. Even after a night of drinking you felt refreshed. You supposed that was due to your excitement at your new position at Umbrella's hospit...oh goddess...you almost choked on your coffee.

“You alright?' Chris asked and you nodded and you hit your fist softly against your chest.

“Yeah sorry, wrong tube.” you answered...oh gods...you remembered what you had said to Wesker last night. Your...what had he called it? Invitation...oh goddess. Swallowing you focused on the matter at hand. “I'm good. Sorry.” you told Chris watching him chuckle before he downed his last piece of bacon. Draining the last bit of his coffee he pushed away from the counter. “I'm gonna get into uniform you can ride with me to the precinct.” He said before rushing off to his room. Gripping your face you fought not to panic...oh goddess...cursing your drunken self you pushed away from the counter as well. It was too late now, you had made this bed for yourself, now you had to sleep in it...bad choice of words. It wasn't you sleeping in it that had your heart racing and your nerves frying, it was Wesker sleeping in it that worried you. With that thought you rushed to the bathroom to brush your teeth and check your clothes before Chris could finish getting changed. 

The ride to the precinct was fun as Chris turned on the radio of his squad car. Both of you belting out tunes of popular artists as he drove. 

“You're not gonna crash us are you?” you poked fun remembering the previous story from Barry.

“Pfft. No. I'd never.” Chris laughed as he rolled down his window. You breathed in the city air. It vastly different from what you were still used to but still refreshing all the same. After all, Raccoon City was your new home. “You're never going to forget that are you?” Chris asked before he brandished a cigarette and lit it. It didn't bother you, in fact you'd be far more concerned with an officer with such a high stress job not having a vice to fall back on. 

“No probably not. After all it's such a fun story.” you mocked light heartedly as the car dipped downwards him stopping at a steel gate to input his security passcode into the outside monitor. The gate raising before he pressed the gas pulling his squad car into the nearest parking space. 

“Damn Barry always making me look bad. Alright.” He tossed his spend cigarette onto the concrete before opening his door. “Let's get going.”

“Oh.” you looked around, actually taking in where you were. The underground parking garage. “I know this place. The firing range is just past those doors.” you nodded your head behind you as Chris watched where your gaze was aimed. 

“Yeah. The Captain show you that?” he asked as you shut his cars door.

“Yeah. He showed me how to use a handgun there.” you answered honestly. 

“You should have never have ever been put in the position where you would need to have even learned how to use one.” Chris stated suddenly as you followed him through the expanse of the parking garage. 

“I agree...In an ideal world no one should have to learn how to fire a gun.” you agreed, realizing that he only meant well by his previous comment. Stepping quickly behind him before the door closed as you followed him down the hallway.

“Hope.” Chris announced your name suddenly, his voice surprisingly deep and serious. Your eyes locked onto his instantly at it. “You're dating my boss. I know that but...While I respect him I also know nothing about Wesker aside from his abilities in the field.” he started as you both continued up the stairs on the far side of the room, past the cell block. “Is...” he shifted on his feet running a hand threw his hair before starting again. “I can't phrase this nicely.” he continued before moving again scanning the area for anyone else. It was clear. He seemed to force himself to continue. “...so just tell me. Is he treating you well?” You realized the implications of your answer so you thought for a moment before answering. 

“He's pushy and arrogant most of the time. And more times than most he can come off as cold but he's never hurt me and has always respected my personal boundaries when I ask him to.” you answered honestly. A sigh escaped him as his head fell briefly before raising again.

“Alright. Good. I can accept that at least.” Chris stated before reaching for the doors handle, following closely behind him as you both continued upwards and down the next hall. You were thankful you had a friend like him, he had been worried for you and even questioned his own boss's motive's in regards to your well being. He nodded to a couple suits as he went. You recognized Marvin Branagh and nodded in his direction as well wanting to be polite, him recognizing you and sending a slight head tilt your way as he rushed down the hall, preparing to complete whatever task he was set on. “As long as Irons doesn't know you came into the facility with me we should be all good.” Chris's tone turned amused at the prospect, so when you both rounded the corner and actually found yourself staring face to face with Chief Brian Irons himself it shocked not only you but Chris...oh no...not this fuck face...shoulders slumping, because weather you wanted to admit it or not, coming into the facility with Chris felt like an espionage mission in a video game and had you pumped. Meeting the 'boss monster' ahead of schedule already admitted defeat. If not for you, then for Chris which was worse in your opinion...because you knew Irons seeing you with him would only fuel his animosity towards Chris as well as for yourself. After all you weren't even supposed to be in the precinct without Wesker escorting you for hospital business. 

“Well look what I have found. Officer Redfield what a surprise. And even more so with your girlfriend in tow.” Irons voice echoed throughout the hall like a nightmare and you racked your brain for an excuse for your friend.

“I came here originally on my own.” you started ignoring Chief Iron's comment about you being Chris's girlfriend, not wanting to fuel his already heavy set anger. If only he knew though, was a petty thought that only briefly crossed your mind. “I actually wanted to come to reschedule a previously scheduled drop off for supplies from the hospital. But I couldn't get ahold of Captain Wesker so I contacted Officer Redfield for the transaction.” you lied. And you hated yourself for it. You never liked to lie if you could avoid it...but shifting your priorities...maybe you'd change your code of honor...to protecting you and what was yours...and Chris was yours. Not in the material sense but he was still your friend and you trusted him implicitly, So you'd be damned if you let Irons have anymore hold over him than he already had. 

“Is that so?” Chief Irons questioned his gaze threatening daggers into your face as he looked down his nose at you.

“It is.” Another voice started suddenly from further down the hall. “I only heard from Mrs. Birkin a few minutes ago. I came to escort her to my office since you were so adamant about her not roaming freely throughout your precinct without my supervision.” Wesker's smooth and even voice echoed throughout the hall and you fought not to breathe a sigh of relief. Thank goddess he was nearby. Biting your tongue you managed not to call out to him.

“Captain Wesker.” Irons turned suddenly. “Yes I suppose you're right. I did say that and I would hate to get in the way of medical supplies for our officers.” he stated before taking a couple steps towards you and Chris. Eyes sliding downwards his met yours for just a moment before making his way down the hall. As soon as the door behind closed Chris started in. 

“That was stupid Hope! He could have easily seen through that.” he berated you.

“Hey! I panicked ok! He doesn't like you and he doesn't like me! In the spur of the moment I said what I could. If anything it would have affected me and not you!” you defended.

“That's the point though Hope! You're a civilian, I don't need your protection!” Chris shouted and you fought not to shrink into yourself as he raised his voice...he rarely ever did that, let alone in your direction. Eyes widening you blinked focusing your gaze downwards against your will at the scuffed wooden floorboards. 

“...I'm sorry...I just. I panicked for you... I didn't want you to get into anymore trouble than what you already seemed to be in with the Chief.” You answered face lifting, but voice going small despite what you felt. Chris's gaze managed to burrow into your very soul. And it hurt...despite your previous attempts at reconciling he brushed past you his shoulder hitting yours as he went...The corners of your eyes stung...what had you done wrong? A moment passed before you heard a voice.

“Hope.” Wesker said firmly. “You can't just stand in the hall. You'll be blocking the way for other officers.” ...Cute...but Wesker never cut corners and he never coddled. Your jaw clenched, upset at yourself more than anything.

“Your right. Thank you for stepping in when you did.”

“I'm the one that told you to come to the precinct. Follow me.” He ordered, and without any other options available to you, you followed him. Stepping into the S.T.A.R.S. room and into his office turning to close the door behind you. Wesker moved to shut the blinds. “Now I don't know what is going on between you and your...roommate but-”

“I also don't know...Chris hasn't been himself lately.” you answered cutting Wesker off before he could continue. Chris had seemed to be his normal self again until just a few minutes ago. 

“Have you considered finding your own place?” Wesker asked even as he picked up a fresh paper off his desk to scan. “Perhaps the strain of living with such a strong willed woman has finally gotten to him.” he offered and you weren't sure if he was taking a jab at Chris or paying you a compliment. Either way you didn't feel good about it. He was right though, regardless. You had wanted to find your own apartment in the first place. With your new promotion your pay would increase...You'd be able to afford it within the next month or two. 

“Yeah.” you let a heavy sigh escape you, your shoulders falling. “Your right. I should look into my options. Maybe I've been relying on his friendship a bit too heavily lately.” 

“You're certain it's just friendship that has you so attached?”

“Yes. Of course it is. Chris was my first introduction to the big city, he's been nothing but a great friend throughout everything.” 

“Until now...” Wesker commented not bothering to take his eyes off the paper in front of him. Mind racing for a moment you wondered what he could have meant...”Perhaps...you should stay with me. Only until you can find more suitable living arrangements.” Wesker finally dropped whatever document he had been reading, the paper landing on his desk with a soft flap as his eyes shifted to meet yours. Your brain worked in overdrive, live with Wesker? Even if only for a few days...you weren't sure you could handle that. 

“I don't know if that would be a-”

“Reconsider. Perhaps Chris had been holding himself back because there has been another woman in his living space.” Wesker said and you blinked, what? Holding himself back from what? “I've been noticing during my time here as Captain that Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine have been getting close lately.” You thought for a moment. Yeah...that would make the most sense, maybe he was getting a bit aggravated because he felt it would be rude to bring any women to his apartment now that you were living there. After all you were a girl, maybe he thought it would be a breach of trust in your friendship. But you had thought that as well which was why you had told Chris earlier this morning that Wesker hadn't spent the night. Releasing a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding you pushed your hair out of your face before looking up at Wesker. 

“Alright. I see your point. If...If your really sure you don't mind...than I'd like to stay with you until I can find other living arrangements of course.” 

“After I am finished with my work tonight we will stop by your place to grab some of your things. Until then, perhaps you should make sure there is no misunderstandings regarding your friend Chris.” He informed briefly before lifting the paper he'd previously placed onto his desk. Reaching for his office door handle you paused briefly to look over your shoulder.

“Thank you for even offering. I know it can't be easy for you to extend an offer like this to just anyone.” you were grateful of course, but your sure your nerves had accidentally leaked out of that sentence as well. 

“I suppose...your not just anyone for the moment.” 

“I'll try not to take advantage of your hospitality.” you attempted to cover up your anxiety with a joke. 

“Then I will attempt not to take advantage of you.” he stated his voice dark as his eyes slid upwards above the paper he was trying to finish reading. Your own hazel ones widening before he finished. “Now go. I have work I need to finish and your distracting me.” Closing his office door swiftly behind you, you buried your burning face in your hands. Fingertips cool as they touched your cheeks, oh goddess...It was brought about from terrible circumstance but you were also very happy for the opportunity. You'd be staying at his place for a few days.

“Just a few days Hope, don't take advantage of his good will.” you reminded yourself.

“Talking to yourself?” a voice had you startling as you shifted to look up. Brown hair, yellow vest, you recognized him. Brad Vickers. 

“Oh, hey Brad. Sorry it's becoming a bad habit. I hope I didn't distract you from your work.” you apologized even before he was waving it away. 

“Nah you're fine. I was just finishing maintenance on these touchy ass com systems. Oh! You're gonna be downstairs for the card games right?”

“Yeah I was on my way there after...” your voice trailed off. So many thoughts in your head at once. After your pseudo fight with Chris? After Wesker's offer?...oh man how do you even begin to breach a subject like that? Should you even be going downstairs to join the others? Yeah...you should. You had to at least tell Chris face to face that you weren't going to be coming home for at least a few days. Who knows, maybe Chris just needed some space to re-energize himself. 

“Actually if your on your way down there can you tell them I'm going to be just a bit late. I need to run diagnostics and it might take a few more minutes than I had preciously thought.” Brad asked scratching at the back of his head.

“Of course. I'll see you down there in a bit then.” you answered before turning briskly and exiting the S.T.A.R.S. Office. 

Hitting the last step to the first floor of the R.P.D. Building you hesitated...running a hand through your hair as you tried to breathe. Would Chris be alright with you suddenly leaving? You'd pay the next couple months rent in advance so he wouldn't have to worry about his financial circumstance's while you were looking for another place. Taking another step forwards you shifted to lean against the wall of the adjoining hall. Things were moving a little fast, you placed a hand on your head trying to center yourself. This was ridiculous, you were an adult, you were just trying to forward your career and your life...so then why was this so hard?

“You did what?” A deep voice had you pressing yourself further into the walls corner...was that Barry? No! Barry was the type of person to keep people entertained. So certainly he was already in the break room with the others. So you really couldn't tell who it could be then...it could be anyone. Plus everything rushed out in harsh whispers. Just a couple officers having a dispute in the hall...drama seemed to be everywhere tonight, and you could sympathize. So you stayed where you were, not wanting to interfere.

“I just...I got so angry when I saw him standing there. I took it out on her...” another voice whispered harshly. Shifting your gaze downwards, yeah...relationships and friendship's are really hard to balance you sympathized. 

“Keep it together or you'll ruin not only any chance with her in the future but your friendship as well.” the deeper voice reprimanded and you felt bad for the other officer. Some kind of love triangle maybe? That really sucked. Embarrassment hit you, you shouldn't be listening to this it was really rude to eavesdrop. But if you suddenly turned the corner now you'd probably only embarrass them for arguing in the first place. So you inhaled softly and resigned yourself to staying put for the moment. Resisting the urge to give a sigh of aggravation you settled.

“That's the thing...I don't have a chance against him! You've seen the way she looks at him. He all but owns her!”

“If you talk like that than your admitting she's just an object. People are more complicated than that. I feel for you man, but you have to relax or your going to lose her in more ways than just one.” the deeper voiced man seemed to pause to take a breath before continuing to harshly whisper. “And yes I have seen the way she looks at him.” there was a pause then. “She...Well...” the deeper voiced man stayed silent for a long moment. You shifted your eyes to the side, this was awkward. You didn't wanna be here, let along mean to be eavesdropping on a conversation that was clearly meant to be private. “Just be patient. She needs a friend...and who knows what can happen in the future.”

“I know you're just trying to make me feel better...and thank you but...I think. For now I should just try to get over it and take a few steps back. There's no way I'll stand a chance while he's around at least. So for now I have to focus on being a good friend.” The other man stated. And your heart hurt for him. Whatever the officer was going through it was clear that he'd been struggling with it for a while. “Let's just head back.” he added and you waited several minutes in silence before peeking around the corner. No one. It was clear. Thank goddess. Not wanting to take chances you waited for a few minutes more before shifting to make your way down the hall. 

“Phew...So tense lately...” you sighed.


	8. Chp 08 Moving Out

With a breath you managed to put one foot in front of the other. Making your way to the break room. Upon hearing the cacophony of the other S.T.A.R.'s members as they shouted excited profanities at one another; you inhaled before pushing the heavy double doors open.   
“Hope! You're late!” Richard shouted suddenly from his position at the large rectangular table. His short cropped blonde hair catching in the overhead lighting.   
“Sorry about that. Hope I didn't throw off your game.” You mocked with a smirk on your face. Even though you didn't feel like sharing the collective jovial spirit at the moment. You also didn't want to bring down the mood. Instead you scanned the room, eyes resting on Chris who met yours in turn. You had to talk to him. It was the respectable and mature thing to do. It would be easier to just not show up for a few days back at the apartment, but he deserved to know what was happening. “Hey guys.” you made the statement broad so their would be no suspicion on Chris's behalf for the moment. “Mind if I borrow Chris real quick? There's new construction going on with our road and I don't wanna interrupt your game.” You left the statement broad. Chris nodded before pushing himself out of his chair.   
“God if there's construction on our road it's going to take them at least a year to finish.” Chris muttered disapprovingly before following you out of the break room. As soon as the heavy double doors closed behind him he turned towards you, his expression suddenly serious. “Look Hope...I'm sorry I reacted the way I did before, that was inexcusable on my part. Especially when you were only trying to help. Irons has been a pain for not only me but so many others. I'm very sorry. You didn't deserve any of that pent up backlash.” He ended and you caught his gaze and held it. You believed him...but...Wesker's word's had also made a valid point. Was Chris holding himself back in life because he was rooming with you? You cared for Chris so wanted him to branch out...and if you rooming with him was causing him to forego any attempt at continuing his life or love life even...well...then...You'd have to be the better 'man' and leave. At least leave the shared apartment. Taking in a deep breath you steadied yourself. Afterall it wasn't like you were cutting all ties off with your friend. You were just trying to make sure you'd both have opportunities to socialize without feeling guilty. That's what you'd convinced yourself.  
“After game night I'm going to head to the apartment and pick up some of my things. I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be looking for my own place.” Rip the band aid off all at once. “So I wont be back for a few days at least. But I'll pay the next two month's worth of rent while you look for a new tenant.” You informed. You didn't want to lie to him and you wanted to give him plenty of time to make sure his living arrangements weren't compromised. After a long moment Chris let out a breath.  
“Alright. Thank you for letting me know ahead of time.” His answer was curt and your chest ached at it. Despite everything you didn't want to leave...did you? Life is not black and white as most TV series liked to show. Breathing in deep you opened your mouth.  
“I feel I'm holding you back in life. So I'm going to try and further myself as well. I'm not leaving because I'm angry or I'm holding a grudge. Your one of my best friends Chris.” you couldn't help yourself, so you continued. Something about his previous response kept your mouth moving.   
“I know Hope. It's alright.” Reaching a hand out Chris pressed it firmly onto your good shoulder. “Were friends. I completely understand trying to further yourself in life. I'm not mad.” A heavy sigh you didn't know you were holding escaped you, before you could stop yourself you pressed your forehead against Chris's chest in a semi hug.  
“Thank you. I was scared honestly.” you admitted.  
“What?” Chris started placing a hand on your back, “Why? Were both adults here.”  
“I was afraid of losing your friendship.” you answered honestly. “I'm afraid I've also been relying on you to heavily while living in this big city.”   
“Everything is fine Hope. Were always going to be friends. I'll only be mad if you forget that.” Chris's voice rang deep in your ears and he gently pulled you from him. “That's a promise, right?”  
“Right. It's a promise.” you answered pulling yourself away from him.  
“Good. I'll hold you to that. So now maybe we should go back in and-” a new voice rounded the corner that caused you to jump.  
“Hey there. Sorry I'm late. Game is still going on right guys?” Brad's voice permeated the hall suddenly.   
“We were just going back in. Their probably ready to shuffle new players in.” Chris answered.   
“Oh great. But uh...That com system upstairs is getting real old. Were going to have to convince Irons to get a new one real soon.” Brad continued pushing the double doors inwards and walking into the break room.   
“Lets go in.” Chris started before giving your shoulder a light punch. “And I promise I won't tell the other's your being such a sappy dork.”   
“If you tell on me I'll tattle to Claire!” You remarked back pressing your fist against his own shoulder.  
“Oh no...can't have that. When my sister starts lecturing she never stops.” He started as you sent another playful jab his way before he pushed open the double doors. Both of you rejoining the group.   
“Great timing want thrown into this hand?” Jill turned to the three of you as you all stepped through the double doors.  
“Yeah. I haven't had a chance to play yet so deal me in.” You answered placing yourself in the nearest open chair.   
“Sure. So you're ready to lose to me again?” Jill's voice rang out again catching your ear. Sending a devilish smirk her way you took a seat next to Chris and accepted her challenge.   
“Wow so cocky when we haven't all played against eachother in what seems like month's” Richard started in settling back into his chair heavily.   
The far door swung open suddenly a fresh face emerging decked out in S.T.A.R.S. Bravo gear. A young woman with short cut hair stumbled into the room with numerous soda can's enclosed in her arms.   
“Sorry it took me awhile to get back. I Grabbed soda for everyone!” she shouted into the room...Loudly now since everyone was quiet for that moment.   
“That's ok Rebecca! Thanks for doing the drink run!” Forest called out on the other side of Chris, His longer black hair shifting over the back of his shoulder's.   
“Ah I don't think you've officially met the newest Bravo recruit yet. This is Rebecca.” Chris waved a hand in her direction. Her eyes met yours then, so you tried to be as polite and as friendly as possible. You knew all to well what it was like to start fresh and want to be accepted by your peers afterall.   
“Hey there! I'm Hope! Nice to meet you!” you introduced yourself enthusiastically despite yourself.   
“Oh. Yes! Nice to meet you as well!” she returned her eyes going wide as you sent a gentle smile her way.  
“Oh yeah better be nice to Hope. That's Captain Wesker's girlfriend afterall.” Forest started in again. You saw the new recruits eyes grow dramatically wide as she fought not to stumble with the can's in her crossed arms.   
“Forest! Your making her uncomfortable, ...I just...Got lucky...” Your own voice started to falter as your face flared all the sudden...So everyone really did already know...Wow...You'd prepared for it but still it was so damn embarrassing. Both teams already knew that you and their Captain were dating...right?  
“OH SHIT! It's true then?!” Brad's voice came next before he covered his mouth. “Uh...sorry. I didn't mean to sound that surprised.” he rectified, his hand still clasped over his mouth. Feeling a light squeeze on your good shoulder you looked to see Chris give a smirk your way. A silent signal for you to chill, you were sure. He was right, regardless, you were still among friends. Feeling Jill flick cards onto the table towards everyone seated you regained your thoughts as you brought your hand to your face.   
“So...I'm sure I'm not the only one wondering though. How is Captain Wesker outside of the office?” Forest continued after the first hand was dealt.   
“What? You have a bro crush on the Captain or something?” Chris interjected throwing his hand out. He had a crap deal, all two's and just one jack.   
“Remember if we don't ask he doesn't have to tell.” Kenneth chimed in. He looked similar to Richard with his short cropped blonde hair but his features were more broad and sharp. In impolite terms you would describe him as the jock in high school. Someone that might have been used to playing sports all his life. Well...Maybe that wasn't as impolite a reference as you thought. He was broad and built versus Richard who in his own way was in fantastic shape just not as...big? Yeah you supposed that was the better way to describe the difference. His eyes shifted your way as you noticed Rebecca pass out cans of soda around the table. “But really. How does he act outside of the RPD building?” Kenneth focused his eyes on yours, wow...you almost had to laugh at this whole display. Because it kind of reminded you of high school all over again. Barry won this hand. And took the deck gently from Jill to start shuffling everyone back in again.   
“Well...I would say he's really not to different.” You answered despite yourself. But you couldn't help the small smile that formed onto your face as you gingerly picked the cards up from the table as they were being thrown your way for your new hand.   
“You don't have to answer these nosy recruits if your don't want to. Their just prying because their bored.” Barry started in as well after dishing out the last card towards Brad.   
“It's fine. It's not a lie after all. Wesker's a harsh man, I understood that before even trying to attempt a relationship with him.” You answered drawing a card on your turn and fighting not to scowl at your hand...damn...you'd never win against Barry let alone Jill at this rate.   
“Uh...Then...Did you make the first move or...?” This was Brad now, Shifting your eyes across the table you met his. Hmm...was this appropriate? Well as long as you didn't downplay Wesker's authority you didn't really see a huge problem with it.   
“Well...Sort of, maybe...I did manage to make an utter fool of myself trying to express myself towards him though. Oh man I really did come off as a complete idiot now that I think about it!” Your face flared as you tried to laugh it off, remembering the trek towards Brian Irons office that one afternoon. Dr. Birkin had sent you on a coffee and paperwork run during your lunch break and you'd 'attempted' to flirt with him...what a fucking disaster that was. He'd caught you off guard so much. In fact your sure you actually never had any control of the situation in the first place. Throwing your hand out you had two queens and two three's...Jill won... Chris picked up the deck this time and shuffled before dishing out cards.   
“When was this?” Jill asked her chin resting on the back of her free hand. It might have been because she was sitting directly across from you but her gaze hit different. Piercing.   
“Um...The same day that I got shot...Earlier that afternoon I dropped off some paper work at the RPD building. And still made a fool of myself without taking a bullet in the back.” You winced at the memory...remembering Wesker and Chris's words...S.T.A.R.S. Members wore bullet proof vests and you'd still reacted out of fear the way that you did. You'd been praised for it by some sure...but it still seemed stupid in hindsight now.   
“That was brave of you.” Rebecca's voice chimed in suddenly and you turned to her. Tilting your head and smiling gently in her direction.  
“No it wasn't. I've never been more afraid in my entire life.” You responded.   
“Hope is being modest again. Barry tell her off. Your the oldest here afterall.” Forest kicked back in his chair after pushing his black hair out of his face.   
“Shut up Forest.” Barry started. “Fuck these cards are rigged.” He complained then as he threw his hand onto the table with another curse. You and many other tossed there hand onto the table again as well. You won this round.  
“Damn.” Jill cursed next. Raking in the cards on the table you started to shuffle them.   
“So all of S.T.A.R.S. Are still on the premises?” You damn near dropped all the cards from your hands as the newest voice entered into the room. “Yet none of you offered to help with my paperwork? How ungrateful.” Wesker mocked as the doors closed behind him. His eyes scanning the room before resting on you...Well you weren't really sure actually, since he still sported his signature shades and all.   
“Captain!” Chris shouted as he stood as well as several others as chairs were pushed back almost all at once.   
“At ease men. I simply came downstairs to retrieve a stapler. No need to get up on my behalf.” He stated easily before he strolled across the room. Your brain...Damn your mind as it immediately flew elsewhere upon seeing him again. That drunken night...You remembered what you'd said. All of the blood in your body might as well have rushed to your face then with how hot it felt. You watched his back as he turned a corner to rustle threw a nearby drawer. Fuck he was gorgeous...The muscles on his back stretched as he moved further accentuating the broadness of his shoulders. What was he doing with someone as naive as you? Hell what the fuck were you doing? Your brain reliving the fact that you'd refused him time and time again as he attempted to take you to bed intimately.   
“Hope?” Jill waved a hand in your face suddenly bringing you back into yourself. “Oh babe I missed you so much.” she mocked as you fought not to gasp. Even as her mouth turned into a smirk as she stared directly into your now focused eyes. “Why not finish dishing out those cards so I can whip your ass properly?” She commented smiling. Your face flared immediately. Embarrassment flooding your face as you hurried to finish shuffling and started to deal out the cards.   
“Oh...Sorry. Sorry.” you repeated as you drew your own cards then.   
Oh goddess...embarrassed couldn't fully explain how you were suddenly feeling. After finishing throwing the cards towards the others you brought yours to your face. Mostly to hide it. Goddess what the fuck was wrong with you? It was no wonder the other's had guessed your relationship with Wesker, you were so painfully obvious. Even you could see it now.   
“Damn.”Brad commented suddenly as he threw his cards across the table. “Fuck I suck at this.” Other's cursed as they placed their own hands on the table. A hand clamped on your shoulder even as you also threw your hand out onto the table. Eyes widening even before you turned to look up at Wesker.   
“Having fun?” he asked.   
“Yes.” you answered immediately.  
`”Remember that we still have to pick up some of your belongings tonight.” he reminded. And you didn't need that, you remembered all to well.   
“I remember don't worry.” you answered.   
“Good. Well I'm almost done tonight so do hurry up.” he commented before turning to walk out of the room.   
“Look's like I win again losers!” Jill announced and you couldn't even bring yourself to care anymore. You were far to distracted now.   
“So who's in for the next hand?” Richard asked as he brought the cards from the table into his hand to start shuffling.   
“Um...Not me. Sorry but that was my last hand for the night.” you answered.   
“Obviously.” Forest commented before rolling his eyes.   
“Oh just shut up Forest.” Richard started in. “Loser.” Richard continued.  
“Fuck off Richard! You asshole!” Forest shouted his attention off of you now.   
“He's just jealous.” Kenneth further goaded.   
“Stop that.” Barry chimed in next even as you pushed yourself to stand.  
“Drive safe Hope.” Chris commented as you started to leave. Shifting your eyes down you answered.  
“You to Chris. That construction will probably be a real bitch.” you said before shoving the double doors of the break room open so you could leave. You really were that obvious weren't you? Fuck...You wanted to breathe your embarrassment out loud but you feared to. So instead you took a sharp inhale and started your way towards the stairs towards the S.T.A.R.S. Office.


	9. 010 Mansion

"You realize legally your not allowed to read these." Weskers stated as you placed yourself on the couch next to him. It had been 2 months since you first heard of the murders on the outskirts of town. And since day one it was all anyone talked about. The obscene cause of death making a popular topic at your work place as well. Chunks of flesh missing from the victims, nothing resembling a precice method. Just...eaten or bitten off after death at the very least. You had managed to coax Wesker into bringing his work to your apartment instead of him stuffing himself into his office for several nights at a time.   
"Don't worry i'm not going to read over your shoulder. I just want to be close to you. Besides Annette has me busy with the stock records ever since the higher ups started restricting access to the upper levels of the hospital." You sighed as he moved his arm over the side of the couch so you could settle in closer.   
"That is unfortunate." he uttered his shaded gaze still glued on whatever information was in the folder he was reading. You hummed an agreement before turning the page in your notebook to read Annettes rough handwriting. "Are you aware of what their working on?" he questioned.  
"No Annette avoided my questions. There has been an abnormal amount of flue shot containers being bounced around between hospital wings though." You admitted with a sigh. "I wish they'd clue me in; maintanence is so boring."  
"You should enjoy your down time while you can." Wesker stated his left arm squezing you closer momentarily so he could switch the page he was on. Unfortunatley you had managed to catch a glimpse of a single picture paper clipped to the document. A girl probably no older than 8 brutally evicerated with an adult mouth sized chunk of flesh ripped from her pale face. A wave of guilt hit you.  
"Your right. I'm complaining about custodial duties and your in charge of an ongoing murder investigation. I can't even imagine how stressful this whole ordeal is for you."   
"It is to be expected given my position. I've had far more stressful assignments i assure you." He retorted blankly. You tried to relax your body and slide sideways so your head landed directly onto his lap.  
"That's so sad Wesker." you commented looking upwards watching him remove his shades setting them onto the couches arm rest.  
"I can see why you would think that. But someone capable has to be in the position to handle situations like this regardless of personal feelings." His voice was cool and unreadable but his arm did slide from the back of the couch to rest on your waist. You supposed he was correct but it didn't change how you felt. Reaching out you placed your own work onto the coffee table and slid your hand into his content to spend a few moments analysing him. The lamp illuminated his features in a way that they appeared softer then they usually were. In the gentle lighting of your apartment his eyes seemed to glow.   
"You have any hobbies?" you questioned he opened his mouth to answer but you continued. "Besides work." he seemed to take a moment to ponder.  
"Reading i suppose." He answered lightly and you hummed an apreciating affirmative. During the days wear and tear his hair had started to dishevel slightly.  
"Your beautiful." You stated causing him to snap his folder shut before looking down at the cheeky grin on your face.  
"Changing tactics i see. Is there something you require of me?" Wesker questioned his usual smugness returning to his face.  
"Would it be selfish to ask for an hour of your unworking attention?" You asked already feeling a flush spread onto your cheeks as his eyes never left yours.  
"Only an hour?" he chuckled his now empty hands pulling you upwards for a kiss that you turned passionate. "I suppose i could use a break." He breathed against the skin of your neck his hand finding the lamps chain to cast the room in shadow.

Well today had started weird. After your shift had finished Annette had approached you with a request from her executive. The boss of your boss you had mused. The peculair request being the retrieval of a package that had been delivered at the Spencer Estate located somewhere near the middle of the Arklay mountaine range. Apparently some equipment for the hospital had been miss shipped. Ever since your 'downgrade' effectively you had been searching for a way to be more useful to the hospital so you had accepted taking the driver that Annette had called for you and the elaborate key that apparently was to the front door of the manor. The murders were happening in this forest, the thought kept cycling in your mind as the driver pulled to a stop. Annette was right in offering his help. You never would have made it here on your own.  
"Excuse me sir. But isn't this area under investigation?" you asked finally not being able to stay quiet at the nagging sensation tugging at the back of your skull.   
"This area is owned by Umbrella, it's fine. Mr. Spencer has his own private security for this place and everything. Now hurry up i don't have all night." Rather rude but fine. It was already dark and the giant looming building was creepy enough without the moonless night that had accompanied the atmosphere. With an agitated groan you pried open the door and made your way briskly for the front steps. EAch one you took adding to that small feeling of dread gathering in the pit of your stomach.   
"Grab the package be polite to the staff and head back. Thats all. In and out. Simple." you coaxed yourself as you slid the key easily into the lock and with a grunt you managed to open one of the heavy double doors. Sliding into the opening you had a gasp of awe catch in the back of your throat. The lobby was absolutely stunning to say at the very least. Marble pillars with a shinning floor to match. Red velvet carpetry accompanied with a high ceiling and a polished oak staircase leading to the second floor illimunated by a giant crystal chandelier. "Hello?" you managed to call into the exspansive space. Maybe the occupants were elsewhere, after all Umbrella staff were probably busy and didnt have the time to wait for a single errend girl. Looking around you settled on checking the room directly to the left. The door made an echoing thump as it shut after your entry. Imiedietly your hand flew to your nose. The smell. What in the world was that. A rotten fruit aroma mixed with a moldy musk assaulted your senses. You had ended up in a large dining room of sorts with an upper wrap around balcony and a lit fireplace at the other side of the table. Still you saw no one. From the smell you had expected to find moldy food set atop the table but that was not the case. It was clear and empty, almost as if the table had never been used for communable dinners in the first place. You made your way around the right side of the table spotting another door at the far right. Where the hell could you find a staff member, you questioned opening the door and that rotten smell grew stronger causing your body to bristle and your stomach to start to turn. Something was obviously wrong here and all you wanted to do was finish your task and get the hell away from this place as fast as you could. Your body stopped dead in it's tracks as you heard something resembling a shuffle.  
"Hello?" you called into the barely lit darkness of the hallway you had entered. Several groans answered your question that had you looking up as a handfull of shadows made a physical appearence rounding the corner of the left side of the hallway. A shock filled scream of fear emerged from your lips before you could stop it. Four individuals stumbled over themselves in your direction at a gait that seemed desperate. The sight drained the heat from your body instantly. Teeth bared, faces filled with a deathly palor, chunks of flesh bitten and or fallen...no...rotten off. Clothes torn and covered in coagulated blood and possibly a jelly substance composed of other fluids. Pivoting you rushed out the door you came sprinting for the manors front doors. You tugged forcefully at them at no avail. They were locked. How? You'd only been a couple minutes. Groaning sounds evaded your eardrums as you turned and noted the creatures had stumbled their way after you into the main lobby driven by what seemed a single minded purpose. You jumped fresh adrenaline coursing through your bloodstream as you pager went off only further agitating the beings that stalked you. With a pititful cry you ripped the device from your belt loop and chucked it across the lobby floor. The monsters turning their attention to the louder noice of the small machine you rushed past them back through the dinning area, checking doors as you went. Your fight or flight response kicking in harder then it ever had you had chosen flight and managed to find a door that opened outwards. A utility closet! Huddling into the corner you gripped your ears willing yourself not to hear the oncomming sounds of the shambling dead that continued their pursuit.   
"Please, anyone. Oh goddess help me..." you breathed huddling into yourself as you tried to gain control of your breathing. You ended up expelling the contents of your stomach in one of the corners of the closet the sounds of the walking dead silently shifting inside the murder masion you had niavely wandered into.


	10. 10 Beginning's Of A Nightmare

Miraculously, the monsters that wandered the halls of this hell house couldn'tseem to find you. It did very little to calm your nerves however as they still managed to shamble by every once in a while. You peered down at your watch trying to ignore the pain in your stomach. It had been a full 24 hours since you'd entered into this nightmare. You kept your gaze on your watch, you couldn't stay here like this. Taking a breath you shifted to slowly bring yourself from your crouched position to your feet. Maybe you could make another break for it? Perhaps smash open a window and sprint into the woods, find help. Before you could decide to pull the lever of the door however you heard heavy footsteps and a single scream that had you throwing yourself back into the far reaches of the closet, the terror wracked yell was followed by an awful gurgling chocking gasp. Like a drain had been backed up only you knew. You knew that someone was being eaten right outside your hiding space while you cowered. Your stomach turned again the blood draining from your face as you fought the soft whimper thatthreatened to escape your throat. Your ears perked as you heard more heavy footsteps comming from the right. No, not again please. Just run, save yourself. You opened your mouth to speak but couldnt; your body refused to acknowledge your control over it. "Oh god! Kenneth! You bastard!" Chris's familair voice resonated like a lightin the darkness. Your eyes widened as fresh adrenaline pumped through your veins.Please not him, don't hurt him! Your mind reeled as you moved on instinct. Gripping the door handle you through it open slamming the side of it into the shambling monster causing it to tumble onto the ground."Hope!" you heard him shout and turned in his direction as he lifted his boot and slammed it down hard onto the crawling monstrosity. It took him only one solid footfall for the things face to cave in with a final spasm its grasping arms fell to the floor with a soft thud. "Chris..." you breathed fighting your fatigue and running towards him jumping over the dead creatures body you landed into his chest his arms catching you instantly. You clutched yourself to him tears of relief streaming silently down your face."Good god Hope. No one knew what had happened to you, why are you here? What the hell is going on?""It seems insane Chris but there are monsters here! Oh goddess it was Kenneth, i heard the struggle before he fell. I could have done something, I'm so sorry! Annette told me there was a package for the hospital here i don't know what happened. Then i couldnt run because the front doors were locked. I panicked and found that closet to hide in." You continued fighting Chris as he pried you off by your shoudlers forcing you to look up at him.  
"Slow down. I believe you. Now listen to me. None of this is your fault, got it?" He shook your shoulders forcing you to look at him. "It's not your fault! The forest is no better there are zombie dogs running around...they got Joseph to and we got sepperated from Barry." He brought his hand up to rub at the tear streaks onyour face. "Wait. You said the front doors were locked?" he asked and you nodded. "They weren't when we arrived...nevermind, it was proabably Bravo team." His head snapped upwards upbruptly. "What are we doing. We need to get to the main lobby. Wesker and Jill are there!" Ushering behind him you kept up with his jog, Wesker was here! Thank goddess some fantastic ass news after the shit youve beenthrough. However your heart dropped as you stepped into the expansive space alongside Chris. It was empty."Jill! Wesker! Where the hell are they?" He yelled and rushed to the side of the stairwell picking up what looked to be, yeah it was, one of the S.T.A.R.S official handguns. Fresh tears threatened to spill down your face again you did try to real in any kind of hysterics, you had tried at least."Oh no. What if they got swarmed like when i got here? Oh goddess Wesker...what if..." you hyperventilated as your vision swirled your legs buckled causing you to land heavily onto your knees with an audible thump. "Alright let me have a look at you." You faintly heard Chris's voice before being swept up off the floor his arms supporting your back and knees as he moved you to sit on the steps. "How long were you in that closet Hope?" he asked as his hand lifted your chin to take a look at your eyes. "I think almost 26 hours...maybe." you answered him your head starting to pound. He reached into his side pack bringing out something wrapped in foil and his canteen."Eat this and drink some water." he shoved the items into your hands and you complied as he ran a hand through his hair before checking the clip on the handgun seeing that it was loaded he snapped it back into place. "Thank you." you told him handing the half empty canteen back to him. You felt alittle better, just slightly more alive then you had been. "Your exhausted but we can't rest here Hope. Do you understand what that means?" you nodded and he slid his hand near the nape of your neck forcing you tolook at him. "Stay right behind me I know your scared but i'm going to be honest with you. This is not my standard S.T.A.R.S operation I might need your help. I can't have you freaking out and running off to get hurt or worse.""Understood Officer Redfield." you affirmed managing to seep some humor into your words. He grinned giving your arm a squeeze."Thatta girl." He took your hand to help you stand offering the hilt of his knife to you. "I lost my gun in the skirmish outside otherwise i'd give you this one, but this should be better then nothing." you accepted it taking in a breath   
straightening your shoulders as you tried to prepare yourself for what was possibly going to be the longest night of your life. Taking the doorway oposite the one you'd just left you were left staring at a statue reminicent of lady with the water urn that you'd seen multiple times in the RPD building. Only this one was missing her head and her arms. You bristled gripping the knifes handle tighter. "Theres a sword etched onto the handle of this door." Chris twisted the handle slowely motioning for you to come in closer behind him. It swung open andhe made a quick sweep with his handgun. Nothing. Though the checkered floored hallway seemed to stand out compared to the rest of the mansion. "It's bright in here." you stated before flinching. The window that Chris and you had just passed cracked along the bottom of its frame, a rogue piece of glass skittering across the floor startling you. "Let's push on, I don't want to chance waiting around in case those monsters outside try for the windows." Chirs stated as you both made your way to the end ofthe hall. Blinking you noticed a glimmer to your left under a short viewing cabinet."Hope what are you doing?" you heard Chris question as you crouched down reaching under the piece of furniture and fishing out-"I found a full clip of ammo down here!" You stated rocking back to your feet and bounding in front of him placing the item in his outsretched hand."Wow, you really did. Good eye Hope. Why the hell is this just laying around though?""I don't know but i'm not going to complain." you replied giving a small shrug. "Agreed. Alright now, same as before. Let me sweep then step in close behind me." He grabbed the handle and you nodded before he turned around and swept the hallway. It seemed empty. You kept an eye out as Chris checked the rightdoor first. You felt a chill come in from the outside and he closed it. "I'm not betting on us finding the others or a safe way out back outside." he commented disdainfully while you trotted behind him as he checked the next door. It was a bathroom with a full tub. You covered you nose with your free hand. That bath water had turned green with a film covering the top that managed to be both moldyand greasy looking in texture. Chris shut the door and turned back to face you. "I think i'll ever be able to take a bath again after smelling that." a small sliver of humor etched into his tone."Speak for yourself. I would gladly accept a hot bath complete with bubbles after tonight." You retorted some of your sarcastic humor comming into play. It was trivial but the normal idle chatter helped calm you. "Maybe my opinion will change when we get out of here." He said starting   
down the rest of the hall. "Stay close to the wall away from the windows, don't want any unnessary surprises." you made a small sound of acklowledgment as you followed. Passing the windows and taking a turn Chris rested his hand on the next doors handle and had to pull this one open. The next room was a marble inlaid 10 by 10 square with a detailed umbrella crest on the floor. On the other side was another door that Chris and you made your way towards."Please open the door, I don't like the way this room looks." you admitted. He gave a nod indicating that he'd heard you and pushed the next door open. The room had emerald green carpeting with a coffee table a couple couches complete with a fireplace on the back wall. Chris noticed it before you could."Holy shit! Is that a shotgun?" He exclaimed making his way to the other side of the room. Holistering the handgun he gently lifted the barreled weapon of its plaquered hinges. Your ears perked up as you heard an audible click alongside a mechanical whirl."Did you hear that Chris?" you asked as he bounded past you."Yeah let's get out of here." He called and you both rushed through the square room to the door you'd came. "Shit!" Chris shouted throwing himself againsthe door. "It's locked." you turned around prepared to try and go back but the door wouldn't budge."This ones locked to!" you called yanking at the handle more fervently. THatmechanicle whiriling you had started to hear earlier turning into a roar."Hope! The ceiling!" Chris yelled before taking a step back brandishing the newly aquired shot gun. You looked up and a the scream lodged in your throat as your blood drained from your body. The cieling which had been a suspended thick block of unyielding granite had started its slow decent downdwards. "Chris!" Panic leaked into your voice and you couldn't stop it even though you knew it wouldnt help the situation. "I'm working on it!" he yelled and you covered your ears as the first shotgun blast blew into the door. "Come on! come on!" he repeated firing another round into it. Another voice came from the other side of the door."Chris is that you?!" Your scared mind couldn's make out who it was yelling as you and Chris were forced into a crouching position as the massive slate continued downwards. Another couple shots slammed into the door from the other side before it swung outwards. Chris grabbed your upper arm and tossed you outwards before taking the hand of Barry who had shown up to save the day. With a grunt of effort he slid Chris across the floor just as the slab made impact with a sickening echo. You noted in horror that it wasn't a slab at all. It was solid. There would be no going back that way. "That was a close one. Any longer and you two would have fit nicely into a   
sandwhich." Barry attempted at humor. Chris gave a small chuckle and you managed to sqeek out a very intelligent-"But i don't want to be a condiment..." you managed. Chris gave a laugh after Barry helped him to his feet he turned and managed to lift you with one hand so you were properly standing."It's ok Hope i'd let you be the bread slice if you really want." Chris gave you a light shove the joke funnier then it should have been given the situation. Barry hurtled laughter."Wow thanks guys." you sassed before snapping back to attention. "Barry thank you really but have you seen anyone else? Where's Wesker and Jill?""I saw Jill just a moment ago. We sepperated to find and secure an exit out ofthis mad house." Barry started before looking in your direction. "I'm sorry Hope i haven't seen Wesker." He caste his eyes downwards after giving you this information. You took in a sharp breath. Tonight you had to be stronger if you weregoing to survive and better yet not be the reason anyone was killed. After this encounter you were going to be paying double attention to your surrounding. You refused to believe Wesker was dead and you were determined to make sure you stay alive to see him again. "He'll be alright. He's as tough as he is smug." you fired off getting a reign on your nerves. "Well i can't argue with that." Chris agreed giving your shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "Before you both go. Here i found this." Barry stated placing a key into Chris's hand. You managed to catch a glimpse of a breastplate of armor on the handle. "I think this will fit some of the doors upstairs. You're both probably aware of this now but be careful this place is full of traps as well as those shambling monsters.""Alright we'll swing back around and see what we can find." Chris nodded. "Thanks again Barry.""Just glad i was here. Stay sharp you two." Barry nodded before making his way past you towards the double doors. You and Chris made you way back the wayyou'd came. "Not to question your strategy but wouldn't it be safer to all stick together? You said it yourself that this isn't your typical operation." you asked."I'd agree with you but if we'd all been together during that ceiling collapse no one would have been on the other side to bail our asses out." Chris answered openening the door to the checked hall. "I suppose your right. Well good news now we have a shotgun."  
"Yeah and no ammo for it. I used the two loaded rounds to try and blast that door open." Chris informed raising his handgun. You stared wistfully at the useless weapon slung onto his back. Glass shattered down the hall as you witnessed two windows explode two dark skittering shadows making there way towards the two of you. Jaws agape with black nails clattering on the floor for traction you recognized the assailants as dogs, dobermans, and deffinately infected with whatever madness had enveloped this mansion. Chris shfited forwards firing a couple rounds into on the beasts. The second one slidding between his legs as it lunged upwards knocking you onto your back. Your arms fought it off as you heardChris shouting and more gunfire next to you. Remembering the knife in your hand and with a tremendous grunt of effort you jammed the blade into it's eyesocket hilt deep. It released a pained wail before spasming once and going limp. You heard another cry of pain in the distance before Chris was looming over you."Hope! Are you alright!?" He asked already throwing the dogs body off you so you could sit up."I'm ok." you answered automatically shifting to look at the dogs deteriorated corpse. "My dad used to have a doberman when i was kid. It was a giant lovable idiot..." It would have to be dogs your mind thought. "Hope.""Your right. No time to be feeling sentimental." you thought out loud and Chris reached down freeing the knife from the creatures skull."Nice job by the way." Chris approved as you grabbed the knife. You noddedin his direction before making your way back to the main lobby of the mansion. "Alright so i say lets check out the top portion of the east side of the mansion since we ran into Barry at the bottom.""Okay, let's go." you agreed following Chris's slow accent. Heading up the right portion of the steps Chris chose the door directly across. Slowly making his way inside you silently stepped in behind him the door closing with a soft click. The fine hairs on your body stood up, you heard familair shuffling. Chris tensed in front of you weapon raised, spring ready as the zombie rounded the far corner of the hall. Your fingers curled around your knifes handle. Unlike the incident with Kenneth you prepared yourself in case something went wrong. Chris fired two rounds hitting the thing squarely in the chest. It wasn't phased and kept its lazy pace towards the two of you."Chris. Just like zombie games. Aim for the head." you breathed tense fighting the fear that was seeping it's way into your bones. He fired and the shot went fluidly between it's glazed lifeless eyes. It crumpled to the floor in a heap, unmoving. "What the fuck." Chris breathed firing another shot into the skull of another zombie that had made it's way around the same corner. It also dropped immiedietly.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice came from the door on the right. Chris jiggled the handle, it wouldn't budge. You pointed at the picture of armor engraved onto it and Chris fished out the key Barry had given him. Hurriedly sliding it into the lock he flung the door open. "Chris! Hope!" Rebbecca's face beamed as you both made your way towards her."Richard?" Chris asked kneeling down on the floor next to the S.T.A.R.S Bravo member. He was layng on his back slighlty probbed craddling his left arm. Itwas engorged and bruised with two enormous puncture marks that resembled-"A snake bite?" You asked out loud. "It was a snake. But it was monstrous. This whole place is a nightmare full of terrible creatures." Richard huffed his breathing becomming labored."He need serum hes been poisoned. I saw some in the west store room if i hurry i can make it back in time.""I'll go with! It's too dangerous to go by yourself." Chris stated standing up. You turned to face him."Chris i'm not trying to be mean but would you even know what your looking for?" you had to ask. He opened his mouth for a moment before closing it, Brows furrowing before his shoulders slumped."Fine just be careful." He stated and you nodded."We have to hurry, come on Hope!" Rebbecca called."Hang in there Richard!" you yelled over your shoulder jogging out the area behind Rebecca as she made her way into the main hall knowing every second you take could mean another life saved or lost.


	11. 11 Moonlight Sonata

Yours and Rebecca's way through the west wing was suprizingly clear. You'dguessed perhaps Barry or Jill had combed through here earlier. Or maybe even Wesker? Wishful thinking teased you causing you to shake your head. Not the timeyou love struck moron! He was fine, doing far better than you at this moment if he wasn't daydreaming thats for fucking sure. "Here the serum! Hope did you find a syringe? Its rubber stopped so i'll needone." Rebecca's voice snaped you back as you ruffled through the drawer next to the empty one you'd found. Ah! There it was!"Right here!" you shouted an affirmative, she nodded and you shoved the piece of equipment into your white work coats pocket. As she opened the door of the stock room infirmary the zombie that had been layng face first outside, and presumably dead, shuffled to its feet making it's way slowly through the doors frame. "Rebecca the head! Aim for the head!" You yelled. She aimed, her mouth agape as the thing shuffled closer she pulled the trigger. But nothing happened."It won't fire!" she panicked and you rushed over fear pushing your body faster then you thought possible, pulling the gun from her quaking hands you spared a moment to glance down. Safety's on! Flicking it off you raised it taking in a quick inhale to steady yourself you squeezed the trigger the bullet slamming into the creatures left eye socket. You breathed out, the thing that had once been a person falling to the floor, dead. "I'm sorry. I just...I couldn't think." she stammared."It's ok, your not the only one here who's done that." You consoled sharing a moment of guilt. "We gotta go!" you rushed out the wedged open door Rebecca jogging after you this time as she allowed you to take point. Only having to take out one other shuffling undead you both made it back to Chris and Richard. Rebecca managing to inject the shot in time for Richards life to be saved but he had blacked out just after you and she'd left according to Chris. "We should take him back to the west wing." Rebecca offered. "It had a bed and its safer.""Alright." Chris huffed as he slid his hands under Richards legs and back. After handing Rebecca his gun. "I got him. Lead the way ladies." Chris flashed a smile that had you shaking your head as you followed behind him with Rebecca taking point. It was nice that you could feel Chris's better mood radiating off of him. It was probably brought on in part to the growing number of survivors. Having a larger group did make you feel safer at least. Also the gun you had gripped in your hand had the odds feeling more in your favor. "I have to admit i was surprised Hope." Rebecca stated as you gripped the zombie you'd shot earliers leg to drag him out of the way of the door. He was 'dead  
weight' sure, but considering most of him seemed to be missing you could move him pretty easily."About what?" you qustioned closing the now unimpeded door and turning to watch Chris place Richard gently onto the beds mattress. "Well you know how to shoot a gun." she stated it bluntly and you appreciated that. Because in truth a pharmacist's favorite hobby wouldn't be a firing range, especially yours. Though that might change after tonight."Wesker taught her." Chris answered quickly, you sent him a look. "What? It's not a secret. Other officers saw and people like to talk. Word got around that you and him spent some time there on occasion." "Well it's true." you confirmed with a small shrug of your shoulders."He seems the type to." Rebecca muttered. You raised an eyebrow at that. Which she missed as she began cleaning up Richard's arm. "The type of man who makes his girlfriend learn self defense." Chris ellaborated for you."Hey now, he never made me do anything." you defended arms crossing over your chest. Chris raised an eyebrow this time."Really?" "Alright he was a bit pushy about it but i'ts comming in pretty damn handy tonight." you admitted."Has he ever forced you...I mean.Well you know?" Chris's voice grew soft. "What? No!" your voice rose at the sudden accusation. "Hey i'm sorry. I just have to make sure. You clearly care about the man I just wanna know if your being treated fairly.""Now is not the time to be discussing my love life." you stated a hand rubbing across your closed eyes in exasperation."But your's is so much more interesting." Chris's serious tone backed off intoa more natural humorous one. "Or the only one...besides Barry i mean." Rebecca started in as well. What kind of high school gossiping bull shit was happening right now?"I'm pretty sure whats happening in this mansion is far more interesting then Wesker's emotional availability." you sassed trying to take the previous interrogation as a compliment. "Besides, he's your captain. Shouldn't you trust him?"  
"The man is great on the battlefield so sure i trust him there. He's calculated and proffesional but thats all anyone sees him as. So of course i'd be curious if my best friend was dating a closeted douchebag." Chris rectified and you couldn't help it you snorted."Closeted douchebag." you laughed. "No Chris, gosh me and him have been dating for months and i had no idea you'd been this worried. He can be an asshole, sure, and so can i, but he's given me plenty of outs. If i had really wanted them i would have taken one of them. He's never physically mistreated me so don't worry." He gave a heavy sigh running a hand through his hair."Sorry, i just... Things are crazy tonight and after last night when noone knew where you were; including him. I guess i just kept lettting my imagination get the better of me." He took a couple steps towards you giving your arm a light punch. "We good?""Yeah, were good." you gave him a smile giving his arm a light tap in turn. "Thanks for worrying Chris.""Anytime.""Sorry guys. I was the one responsible for bringing anything up. I'm the newest to S.T.A.R.S and i don't really interact with the Captain of Alpha so i judged him off my initial assumption." Rebecca join in."What was your first thought?" you asked genuinely curious."That he was...uh..." she looked back between you and Chris, she probably worried about starting another argument. "An asshole." her voice was soft. You andChris laughed. You had to admit that was sad to hear. Watching Rebecca hand Chris back his gun reminded you that you still had hers. You took a breath and reaching your hand out offered it to her but first. She shoved it back towards you. "You keep it. I should stay here and keep an eye on Richard's condition.""That's a good ide-" Chris's sentence was cut short with the sounds of a piano playing in the distance. "Where's that coming from?""I saw a room with a piano down the hall near the dining room." Rebecca explained hurriedly. Chris made for the door with you following suit. The sound seemed to reverbate off the walls of the mansion carrying its melody almost piercingly through every inch of your being. "Two zombies in here! Take right!" Chris yelled as he opened the door to thedining hall. Following Chris's command you aimed. Your first shot going wide and hitting a vase resting on one of the side counters. Chris's gun went off and a secondlater you heard the slump of a body. Alright breathe and aim. Damn nerves! You pulled the trigger as the shambling figure crept closer. The bullet hit it's mark goingthrough the things nose you pivoted following closely behind Chris as he made for the door at the end of the hall. Following the sound you both made a sharp right  
down the hall heading for the door on the far left. Chris slammed it open and you ducked down going in low. "Jill!" Chris exclaimed in surprise all three of you relaxing instantly after taking a moment to recogize each other."Chris! Hope! So you were here!" Jill exclaimed clutching a large shield emblem to her chest. "Wesker found your pager while we were scouting the main lobby. He must have went off on his own and i got swarmed by those things...even dropped my damn gun!" Jill cursed. "I didn't even notice him leave, i'm sorry Hope.""It's not your fault." you consoled ignoring that small pang of worry in your chest. If he found your pager he must know your here. He might have went in search of you. You took a breath and handed Jill your handgun. "Here you'll make better use of it.""I lost my gun outside and found yours in the lobby." Chris explianed as Jill accepted your firearm. "It's good that your both safe. I was just heading back to the dining room, i think i have a piece to another puzzle." Jill explained."Alright then i'll give you an update on our situation while we head there. Hope stay in between us." Chris commanded and you gave a nod before stepping in behind him with a now armed Jill at your back. You'd be lying to yourself if you missed the comfort of having a long range weapon instead of Chris's knife, but having your armed officer friends watching your front and back gave you a sense of hope that started swelling in your chest. You tried to hold onto that feeling as you heard Chris begind explaning to Jill what had happened in her absence. You'd run into everyone on Alpha except Brad and Wesker. Oh, that's right!"What happened with Brad?" you blurted watching Chris take the large emblem from Jill to shove it into the indentation above the fireplace. "Tch damn Brad." Chris muttered following up with a grunt of effort as the puzzle piece was set snugly into its resting place. A click resonated behind you thathad Jill and Chris raising their guns. The viewing glass on the large grandfather clock on the side of the room swung open. You made your way towards it. Two exposed gears and where there should have been numbers indicating the time there were pictures. Helmet, Shield, Armor, Sword. You searched around as Chris continued. "Brad took off with the helicopter right after things got dicey. He bailed and left us all in the forest to fend for ourselves." The bitterness in his tone was obvious and your glad that type of disdain was not pointed in your direction."I heard copter wings outside earlier while i was exploring the balcony. I think he's been circling the area." Jill informed Chris as you continued your investigation. The painting to the left of the clock had you curious. A portrait of dueling men. One piercing hislong sword through the others head, the short sword of the other man going through the others chest, killing eachother...hmm. It was to macabre for your liking but like every other thing in this place it probably had an  
alternate purpose for being there. You reached out a hand to grip the large gear moving the short hand clockwise as Jill and Chris continued their discussion. You contemplated while fiddling with the clocks mechanism. So Brad had taken off with the chopper. Guess that was why you'd heard some of the other officers dub him 'chicken heart vickers'. Sadly you had to agree with them now. Though if he hadn't abbandoned them in the forest you'd still be cowering in that closet with no real chance of escape. The short hand reached the chest piece of the clock and you startled backwards as the clock chimed loudly. A smaller compartment under the clocks face swung open and you hurriedly fished out the object before Chris's arm encircled your waist pulling you into him and away from the loud piece of furniture. "What happened?" Chris asked and you lifted up the item your'd obtained. It was another key, this one with a shield on the handle."I think i unlocked it and got this." you answered your pulse that had jumpedinto your throat by Chris's sudden intervention slowed to normal as his free arm released it's grip on you. "This place is filled with puzzles like these. Good job, what key is it?" Jill questioned."Shield." you answered and Chris perked up."I saw a shield on the handle of the door across from where we found Richard." He stated and Jill shifted her attention."You found Richard?""Yeah and Rebecca. How about we check out that room and then make our way back to them and discuss what to do next." Chris offered and you agreed, afterall it was as good a plan as any given the circumstances."Now if only we'd run into Barry along the way." Jill commented as you started after Chris who insisted on taking point. You hummed an agreement. You'd feel safer with more guns at your back, but you couldn't deny what would really make you feel better in this nightmare. Finding Wesker. You'd ran into so many people. How could none of them have seen Wesker? What route had he taken that he'd missed running across any of the other memebers of the team? Doubts started to whirl in your mind that caused you to trip over yourself onto of the stairs."Hope! Are you alright?" Chris looked back as you picked yourself up with Jill's help."Yeah i'm ok, just tired." you affirmed and technically you werent lying. Youwere exhausted from not getting any rest last night and heading into today on less then an empty tank. The worry and stress only adding to your degraded condition. "It'll be alright. We'll check this area and then take a moment to rest while  
we regroup." Jill used her free hand to hold onto your lower back and help guide you up the steps. She leaned in close to whisper as Chris continued his accent. "We'll find him i promise." grattitude filled your expression at the determination onher face. Giving an appreciative smile you inhaled and managed to gather some strength into your weary form. Part of you was bothered that Jill had noticed that your worry so easily. The other part was dissapointed in yourself at not being able to keep it together. "Alright. Here we go." Chris's voice snapped you to attention as you adjusted your grip on your knife and attempted to stand straighter. He shoved open the door to the hallway immeidietly taking the door on the right. Jill fired before you even noticed the gasping fingers curling towards both you and Chris. One of the shambling undead emerged from behind the center pillar only to be put down by Jill's reflexes. Chris gave a nod and you both started for the door with an engraving of a shield carved into it's handle. You stepped past Chris as he and Jill covered you as you slid the key soundly into the lock. With a soft snick the mechanism released. "Behind me this time." Jill said replacing your hand with hers on the doors handle. You agreed, she had the gun after all. Slowly she swung the door inwards aquick sweep with her weapon and her eyes narrowed as they scanned the darker room. "Clear." she stated and you and Chris fell in line behind her. "Smells musty." Chris blurted with a cough he waved a hand in front of his face. You had to agree there was deffinatly another strange odor here. "Another mask." Jill said lifting a gray face shaped slate. "Another one?" Chris questioned."Yeah. out back i found this crypt that has slots for these. This is the last one." Jill elaborated."Fucking puzzles." He cursed running a hand through his hair. Jill gave a humorless laugh in agreement. Your body tensed a sound crawling into your ears. Like furniture being pushed forcibly around on hardwood floor. A large hiss echoed into the room and whereass you normally didn't mind snakes. A 50 foot onewith fangs the size of your arms forced a small scream from your throat. Chris startled next to you him and Jill raising their weapons and the humongous infected serpent opened it's mouth threateningly. Gunfire slammed into the underside of the creature causing it to thrash knocking you and Jill across the room. With a heavy wheeze you managed to pick yourself up as the snake rebounded. A precise shot from Jill lodged itself into it's snout the snake reered back offended by its attacker and lunged for Jill, mouth agape. Body moving on it's own you didn't think of the consequences as you managed to shove Jill onto the floor avoiding the gaping mawand letting out a shriek of pain as one of it's fangs pierced into the skin of your left shoulder. You kicked your legs as the fang lodged itself deep lifting your body off the ground as the snake raised it's head.  
"Hope!" you faintly heard Jill yell as you struggled. The snake paused as if confused by the act it's would be dinner was stuck on one of its sharp teeth."No! Don't shoot! We might hit her!" Chris's worry filled voice echoed off the hollow walls. Fear caused your body to move, your right hand swinging upwards shoving the knife into the things mouth. It inserted into the roof of the things jaw but not enough for you to attempt to lodge it upwards as the snake flunghis head roughly to the side sending you spiraling onto the wooden floor. Chris wason you in just seconds his arms lifting your body cradling you against his chest as he stood. You heard more gunfire but your body was on fire, your vision swimmingas you searched for the threat."It's retreating, let's go!" Jill called and the world seemed to fly by as Chris made for the exit rushing down the corridor."Chris...the...it hurts." you managed through a pained wail."It missed vitals...wait. No." Jills voice resonated somewhere behind Chris as he rushed out the next door his grip adjusting on you slightly."Poison, the snake was venomous. Same thing happened to Richard." He managed a glance downwards. "I'll get you to Rebecca, just hold on." You started to tremble your body no longer responding to your commands. You managed to look up Chris's face the last thing you saw before the darkness on the edges of yourvision overtook you. Unconsioucness swallowed you


	12. 12 A Dream Eclipsed

Eyes fluttering open you awoke with a low groan. Your body sore and your mind hazy and dissoriented.  
"What happened?" you questioned to no one as you looked up, taking in your surroundings. The west store room infirmary. Oh yeah, the mansion, the snake, zombies, your friends and..."Wesker..." you breathed as your current situation dawned on you. Looking left and down you noted the fresh bandages on your frame, shifting you also noticed on the bedside counter a canteen and the, what you presumed, was now an empty bottle of serum. You raised the canteen to your lips draining the rest of it. "Thanks again Chris." you muttered noticing the tag reading Redfield on the bottle. Bracing yourself you pulled yourself into a standing position a sharp offwhite implement scattered onto the floor had your attention. Upon closer inspection you knew it was one of the giant snakes fangs. Aparently it had wedged itself in your body and broke off while attempting to dislodge you. Fresh pain washed over you as if remembering the event had caused it. You walked over to the medical shelving on the left of the room, searching the bottles. They were all labled by Umbrella Pharmacueticals. Well at least you knew what you were looking for then. Ah! That should do the trick. Especially if you had more of this horrific night to endure.  
"Hydrocodone with acetaminophen...Vicodin should get me funtional at least." you said to yourself untwisting the bottle and dry swallowing a pill. You looked at the bottle once more, debating, before shoving it into your white lab coats pocket. Afterall who the hell knew what else was going to happen tonight. "Alright now..." you looked around for a weapon...a frown making it's way onto your face, nothing. "Where is everyone?" a more important question escaped you as you looked back towards the bed, even Richard was gone. You glanced at your watch, it had been six hours. What!? You had been out for six hours!? Your eyes widened the shock causing a new burst of adrenaline to start it's way through you.  
"Well...bright side...i got some sleep..." sarcastic humor bit at your tone as you reached for the doors handle. You couldn't stay here, you had to find someone. I hope their still alive, was a thought that ran through your mind as you opened the door making your way quietly and swifly through the downward portion of the mansion. What way could they have went? Oh! There was the hall that Barry had made for after saving both you and Chris from...becomming a sanwhich, he eloquently had put it. It was better then going off with nothing you thought as you made your way to the lobby, sparing a glance around, empty. Fighting your disheartened state at seeing noone you followed through the far door, going through the checkered hall, out the far door. Following the hall to your left you slid along the far wall. Chris's voice echoeing in your head to stay away from the windows. Which he had been absolutely fucking correct! Your mind reeled as the glass imploded a couple monstrous figures falling into the hall next to your feet. Unarmed; you decided to book it, running down the hall, through the double doors following the new corridor you took a right and found a metal gate slightly ajar. Better then staying here was a thought that came to you as you followed the path beyond. A stone walkway that curved slightly as you made your way for the next door. You found yourself in a tool shed of sorts. Looking around you noticed an assortment of gardening tools and equipment. Reaching out you picked up a pitchfork.  
"Deffinately better than nothing." you murmered to yourself brandishing your new weapon as you took a look at the double doors at the opposite end of the shed. Another stone courtyard, you thought as you took them you froze for a moment noticing the bodies of two dead infected dogs. "Well that means someone has came this way at least." you pep talked yourself making your way up the small set of steps on the other side and through a large gated double door. The looks of what used to be a large pool stood in front of you, only the water had been drained revealing a walkway. Looking around you sighed, no other choice but to go forward you made your way down the ladder across the walkway and up the ladder on the far side. After reaching the top of the walkway you proceeded left then forward. A metal circular disk was on the ground in front of you and it took you another moment to realize it was a lift or an elavator of sorts. It was barely contained by rusted metal bars.  
"Well thats certainly a safety hazard." you remarked even though everything else you had encountered tonight had been more than that. Someone must have come this way and you deffinately were not about to wait out here alone and in the dark outside. Inhaling you stepped onto the platform while flipping the switch you felt a cold dread hit your stomach. "Abandon all 'hope' yee who enter here." your joke fell flat into the nights air as the lift hit the the bottom of it's trek. The sound of rushing water hit you first and to your immediate right you saw the water feature. If you were here under literally any other situation it would have been artisanly and beautifull. But tonight it just added to the haunting realization that things in your world were changing at a horrifyingly fast pace. You scanned the area, empty. Qdjusting your grip on the pitchfork you made your way past the small waterfall and through another gate, down another outside hall and stoping at a wooden door on the right you breathed.  
"Someones gotta be here. Your not alone in this. People who are much stronger then you are out here fighting for their lives...and don't forget yours." You straightened your shoulders. "So stop being a little bitch Hope." you berrated yourself before throwing the door open. A hungry wail greeted you and your muscles tensed in response, adrenaline pumping, eyes widening as you saw the shambling monstrosity come towards you at a brisk jog. Well that was new. Few before have barely ever managed a sudden shuffle. With a huff of effort you raised your weapon in both hands and with a yell you hurtled yourself at it. Arms raised upwards the spiked ends pierced into the things head causing it to fall backwards as you continued your assault, slamming your body weight down you rammed through the things face going through the floorboards below, killing it. Trying to catch your breath you leaned heavily against the handle of the farming tool staring down at the creature you killed. "Now that's more like it!" You exclaimed, victory and survival giving you one hell of a rush. The pain killers from earlier finally taking effect probably played no small part in it, you were sure.  
"Hope?" A voice called just a little further down the wooden hallway. Time seemed to slow as you raised your head your hazel gaze searching to take in the figure in front of you. Black boots, pants, utility vest, blue under shirt, the look completed with his signature shades.  
"Wesker..." you breathed, the name tasting sweet as it rolled off your tongue. Releasing the wooden handle on your weapon you started towards him relief flooding your body the instant your arms flew around his neck as you hugged yourself against him. "Gods i've been so worried. I thought something terrible had happened to you." fresh tears began to silently spill from your eyes. The muscles in his body tensed before his free arm squeezed your smaller frame against his.  
"Your alive!" he seemed to breathe in disbelief before returning to his normal tone. "I found your pager. How did you survive this long?" he asked as you pulled back.  
"I got lucky." you admitted. "And I ran into Chris. Goddess if it wasn't for him i don't know how long i might have made it." You continued still clutching the front of his vest.  
"Remind me to give officer Redfield a raise." He joked, again you felt it was for your benefit. You'd never dared to voice it out loud but your love for the man radiated off of you as his hand raised wiping at your face, the tears that had fallen onto your cheeks were swept away for the second time of the night.  
"Gods i missed you." you blurted both your hands resting on his as it had remained on your cheek. "What happened to you? None of the others knew where you had go-" the remainder of your question lodged in your throat as he pivoted bringing you with him as he raised his gun swiftly as set of heavy footsteps entered the hall.  
"Chris?" Wesker's voice drenched disbelief as he slowly lowered his weapon.  
"Wesker! Your alive! Hope she's been-" Chris's own sentence lodged in his throat as you gave a small step outwards from behind Wesker. "Hope! Thank god! I'm sorry i left you. How is your shoulder?" he questioned stepping briskly past Wesker to lift your left arm. You hissed as fresh pain enveloped you, aparently Vicodin only did so much without adrenaline as it's acomplice.  
"What injured you?" Wesker's voice snapped.  
"A giant fucking snake if you can believe it. I'm glad i got you to Rebecca in time." Chris answered before you could his hand slowly sliding off your arm as he took a step back.  
"Where is Rebecca? And Jill is she alright?" you questioned.  
"Thanks to you yeah she's fine. We got sepperated though, but Rebecca is in some kind of chemical storage closet. I think she could use your help actually." Chris started turning and climbing onto a nearby crate. Aparently there was a giant missing section in the wooden flooring up ahead. Hearing a slithering rustle underneath them that had you understanding why Chris hadn't just jumped over it.  
"Why is Miss Chambers waiting there?" Wesker asked as he took a step onto the first crate reaching down and hoisting you upwards behind him.  
"There's a giant mutated plant here, something Umbrella called Plant 42. Rebecca found instructions for a potent weedkiller called Vjolt. So she's working on mixing it together." Chris explained.  
"Did you say Umbrella?" The fact that there was a giant ass monster plant not bothering you as much as the possibility that your employers had caused all of this. Sliding yourself into Wesker's arms and allowing him to set you on the floor you looked up at Chris prompting him to continue.  
"Yeah...i've found some papers i think you should have a look at Hope. There behind all of this." He added and you clutched at your lab coats name tag a gut churning sensation started forming in the pit of your stomach. "Also Richard...he's dead."  
"What? How?" you asked as you were ushered by Wesker through the door Chris kept open. Wesker swept the halls in front of you as you continued your conversation with Chris.  
"There was a shark tank in this crazy ass place. And he...well he saved my life." he admitted his tone betraying his strong stance as he raised his gun to help keep the area secure. He hadn't covered it well enough, you noticed the guilt there.  
"It's not your fault Chris." you told him your voice, thankfully even in this mess, comming out strong.  
"Which way Chris?" Wesker's question bringing you back to what was more important. Surviving and getting the fuck out of here so no one else dies. Another turn, another couple doors and you'd all managed to cram yourself into the chemical supply closet where Rebecca was skimming over a piece of paper.  
"Hope! And Wesker! i'm glad your all safe!" Rebecca cheered rushing over to you and lifting the paper. "What do you make of this?"  
"1+3:4, 4+6:10, 1+6:7, 10+7:17, 17+3:20." Your brow furrowed as Rebecca grabbed your hand rushing you to the far counter. You surveyed the chemicals that Rebecca pointed out while vaugely aware of Wesker and Chris conversing in the background. "Can you fill this with water?" you asked handing an empty beaker to Rebecca as you sifted through the remaining containers. "UMB #3..." you reached out taking it and mixing the first set. You pointed out the way the numbers matched up suprized that Rebecca had any trouble with the simple instructions. Dont be hard on her, it's been a rough night for everyone you ended up thinking as you continued on.  
"Where have you been all this time? None of the other members had spotted you?" you heard Chris ask and you listened in as you worked, also curious.  
"Me and Jill got swarmed while in lobby. I had to receed deeper into the mansion and when i finally grabbed ahold of the situation i found the door behind me locked. I was forced to take the long way around." He explained, his voice steady even in the situation you were in. You appreciated that, not surprised, he was captain after all.  
"Mix VP-017 with that UMB #3." You Instructed holding the container still for Rebecca as she poured in the remainder of the canister. Swirling it once you noted the dark earthy color of the solution.  
"Thats it! We did it!" Rebecca called triumphantly as you corked the bottle before clutching it to your chest.  
"Now where are we taking this jar of megadeath?" you joked a grin on your face at being able to assist. You couldn't see it but you sensed Wesker's eyebrow raise at that.  
"Theres a room in the aqua ring where the giant weeds been keeping it's roots." Chris answered before Rebecca spoke up.  
"I'll stay here if thats ok. I want to see if there's anything else i can salvage while were here. Never know what we might need." She stated already set to work on ruffling through drawers.  
"Alright. Me and Chris will disperse of the carnvivorous plant. Hope you stay with Rebecca." Wesker's matter of fact tone had you clutching the weedkiller tighter to your chest. You didn't want to wait around, you wanted to be useful. And you certainly didn't want to be wondering the entire time if this was when you'd recieve the news that someone else you cared about had died.  
"Someone with medical knowledge should be handling this stuff. Just in case something goes wrong." you attempted. Arguing with Wesker never usually ended in your favor but you had to try at least. He gave you a look that mimicked a parent about to scold a child. You didn't appreciate that.  
"Hope..." He started but you opened your mouth.  
"No don't do that. Not a 'you know better lecture'. You were lost in this place for at least 6 hours before anyone stumbled upon you. So forgive me for not wanting to wait around while this hellspace swallows up people that i care about." You held his aviator gaze until you noticed his shoulders give as one of his hands rubbed at his temple.  
"Were trained soldiers Hope. Your a civilian." His voice came out firmer this time, authoritive. You knew it for what it was, his work voice. This lecture already started to sound familair.  
"Your trained soldiers are dying here! I'm still alive! And i'm gonna make sure you are to after this nightmares over." Your voice bit and his brows furrowed.  
"I swear. Your the most stubborn woman i've ever known." He took two long strides towards you causing you to back up into the nearest counter. His hands gripping the edges, blocking you in with all of his 6 foot 3 inch frame. You noted Chris take a step forward off the wall he was leaning on his hands already reaching for the man in front of you. You raised a hand in a silent gesture that you were fine. Wesker favored this tactic for your confrontations. He wasn't about to hurt you, but because of your body's adverse chemistry to his it did manage to startle you. Swallowing your fight or flight response you raised your face to meet his gaze.  
"Unless you plan on handcuffing me to something 'Captain'. I'm going with you." You stated gathing your nerve as you pushed past him, your good shoulder catching his arm as you headed out the door before he could collect himself. Chris's hand on your shoulder stopped you from continuing your way down the hall.  
"Hey, wait up!" Chris called and you turned to face him. "Nice by the way. I've never seen the Captains face so expressive." he joked before continuing in a serious tone. "Are you alright?" You sighed heavily.  
"Yeah...I'm just scared. I don't know what it is, but theres this uneasyness in my chest. It makes me angry...and it hurts Chris." you admitted not sure what face you were making but it had to have been bad for Chris to use his free arm to bring you in against him for a hug.  
"Your in love with him..." You weren't sure if you'd heard him correctly, his voice had barely been a whisper, his breath tickling against the top of your scalp before another presence had him pulling away.  
"After that speach i hoped you wouldn't have gotten to far." Wesker's voice flew through the hall. Reaching out he gripped your upper arm pulling you away from Chris and into him. "I just want you safe." he breathed into your hair. "I admit i overdid it." His tone was even but the grip around you tightened and had you pressing your head into his shoulder. You breathed in his scent, comforted by his very existance. Previous dissagreement already forgiven. Fuck...Chris was right...You were so ridiculously in love. And you could never work up the courage to tell him.  
"Lets deal with that plant. I know the way." Chris's voice had you pulling away to keep a steady pace between him and Wesker. Following behind Chris you managed down a ladder hidden behind a pushed bookshelf. The bars were metal and becasue of the humidity they were slick. Sadly you missed a rung and fell only to fall into Chris's arms as he caught you. " 'Falling' for the wrong man Hope." He joked and you gave a short laugh which was more like an exaggerated exhale of air as he set you down. Thanking the gods silently as you had managed to keep a steady hold onto the container of Vjolt.  
"Very funny Chris." Wesker retorted blandly as he reached the bottom. "Now where are these roots?" he asked taking point as Chris followed closely behind him to help guide. There was a tenseness to Chris that hadn't been there earlier.  
"On the other side of that drainage system there's a smaller door. Rebecca's pretty sure the roots are there." Chris explained as you made you way onto the steel grated ring of a walkway. You tried not to look down and failed. Hundreds of thousands of gallons of water had to have once filled this place. Glancing cautiously over the railing you saw several large sharks with open lacerations covering there still slick bodies. It was as if the skin of their bodies couldn't contain the new infected muscular tissue and had just split the flesh to make room on the outside. "Hope don't look dow-" Chris's warning caught in his own throat as you let out a sound of horrified surprise. To late, you'd already seen him. Your body jumped back out of reflex and into Wesker's chest, his free arm encircling your waist to help steady you and himself.  
"Richard..." you breathed. You had not wanted to see that. You had a fear of things that bite in deep waters even before tonight. The sight of Richards bitten in half and strewn about corpse on the bottom of the tankards floor had only strenghtened that phobia.  
"Shit. I'm sorry. I should have something before we came in here." Chris apologized his own voice heavy with a sorrow of failure for his teammates death. Taking a breath you managed to pull away from Wesker and continue to walk down the path.  
"The smaller door across those stairs right?" you asked as you passed Chris who turned to jog, keeping pace with you. Kill that fucking plant, find an intercom or something to gather everyone, get the fuck out of here, no one else dying in the process! You could morn later, right now you had to resolve yourself to focusing on yours and everyones survival. A hand on your shoulder stopped you from just entering the room yourself. Looking up you saw Wesker's sunglass covered gaze on you briefly before he sent a nod towards Chris who swung open the door handgun ready.  
"It's in here." Chris called and even before you were ushered inside by Weskers hand firmly remaining on your good shoulder you noticed it. Thrashing and ungulating, dozens of tentacled appendages flailing with a wet sticky thump as it banged against the walls, desperately searching for the water that had been drained from the room. Hiding your disgust you uncorked the bottle shifting to be free from the mans grasp behind you. Clutching the container in both hands you swung it hitting the swarm of roots. The Vjolt exploded in a hissing spray upon impact causing the mass to spasm before its fibers changed color, withering they retreated into the hole it had created in the rooms cieling.  
"Did that kill it?" Wesker's voiced the question on everyones mind. Taking a moment to look around the room you guessed this mad been a maintanence area of some kind. Immiedietly upon seeing the familair red of a large tool chest you made for it as Chris and Wesker conversed behind you.  
"I hope so. Rebecca seemed sure that that poison would do the trick." Chris sounded hopeful. Swining open the toolbox drawers, a crowbar was the first thing you spotted and you grabbed it. Any weapon was better then absolutely fucking nothing.  
"What do you think your doing?" Weskers voice asked as he shifted his attention to the implement in your hands.  
"I keep losing my weapons." you explained simply.  
"I suppose it is better than continuing empty handed. I shouldn't be surprised considering i witnessed you take down one of those creatures with a pitchfork of all things." Wesker commented humor tinting his tone just a bit.  
"What?" Chris embelished his astonishment with a wave of his hand. "I wish i would have seen that."  
"I'm suprised by your inginuity i must admit." Wesker sassed you and you had to give a laugh at that. How very like him, asshole.  
"We should regroup with Rebecca." Chris stated, he was right you needed to continue making progress. Following behind you made your way back through the aqua ring and up the ladder, managing to maintain your grip this time, and back into the residential area. With another hallway passed Chris stopped suddenly causing you to run into him.  
"Chris wha-" he interupted your question.  
"I just saw someone cross through the courtyard!" he exclaimed turning around to face Wesker.  
"Check it out, it could be a survivor. I'll attempt to locate Miss Chambers alongside Hope. Since she's so convinced that i can not look after myself." Wesker somehow managed to fit in enough time to sass you. Chris gave a nod before lifting his gun, he paused only briefly to send you a smirk before dissapearing down the hall.  
"Wesker, I'm worried." you admited facing him.  
"Chris is the best of my men." he left it at that, no 'he'll be fine', no 'i know he's your best friend but don't worry'. Just a flat statement. And you coulndn't even bring yourself to be angry at him at that...in this place was there really anything he could have told you that would have brought you any piece of mind. Wesker most of the time came off as cold and unaproachable, as well as infruriatingly arrogant with a twist of smugness that most of the time set you off...but he could logic his way out of a full court room with all charges against him. "Now we should press on." he continued down the hall, weapon scanning as you followed after him. Finding your way back to the chemical storage closet there was no sign of Rebecca. Silently, you hoped that it was her that Chris had spotted outside. Wesker insisted on searching a couple more rooms of the residence before proceeding outside. Following behind and letting the door close behind your eyebrow raised, this was deffinately a bedroom.  
You watched, curious and confused in equal measure as Wesker locked the door behind you taking a brisk jog to search the area. He must of found the room clear, you reasoned as he made his way back in front of you.  
"Wesker what is all this ab-" your question was cut short as his arm came around your waist to press you against him causing the crow bar in your hand to clatter to the floor. His lips reached yours and you didn't know what it was, but you yeilded immiedtely. Your body melding and searching up his strong back as he pried your mouth open with his tongue. Now was not the time to be doing this, you had a breif moment to think before he'd backed you up against the nearest wall. His mouth reached your neck and you cursed out through a breath. In this place full of death you shouldn't be doing this. You opened your mouth to say something, anything but his presence so fully dominated yours that all you could do was release a soft response.  
"Wesker...we shouldn't be..." your breath caught as his fingers found there way onto your belt. You could have stopped him. Taken in a lungfull of air to gather yourself and prepare to move agianst him and wrestle out of his grasp...but you didn't. He slid the belt easily from you throwing it into the room before finding his own to do the same. Horror movies Hope! Every couple in a horror film who had sex dies. Your mind attempted to logic in any way it could to deter yourself away from the fact that you found yourself not being able to tell this man no, yet again. Damn him your brain cursed as you felt your body catch fire. You craved his touch like a physical entity that encompassed the entirety of your being. Your soul searched for a connection to his in any way you could manage. Managing to wrestle your pants from you his fingers continued their investigation of your body. Curling under your shirt your skin radiated heat where he touched, leaving an invisible mark with each caress. Fuck...Why...this man had far to much power over you.  
"Wesker..." you breathed his name through a sigh, something about this moment making you wistful. You reached up gripping both your hands into his hair as he lifted your hips up against the wall. Pausing for a moment to center himself before he entered you. A desperate cry escaped you before you bit into the base of his neck, your fingers curling into the fabric on his shoudlers. Each thrust had you fighting not to scream his name, his pace seemed sporadic and almost desperate. With a grunt he gripped at your hips bringing you with him further into the room to fall onto the mattress of the bed that had resided farther in. He landed onto his back with you on top of him. You loved his attention, but this struck you as odd. Typically you had to fight him to be dominant.  
"Fuck me." he breathed the tone still holding an order to it, but you didn't mind that. After all it had been part of his dominating personality that seemed to keep you attracted to him. Your lips parted as you shifted your hips your tongue gliding along your lower lip as he breathed a sigh you rarely ever heard. His sex heavy voice had your blood burning and all logical thought stopping. "Harder." he ordered his fingers curling bruising into your waist as he helped you rock on top of him. You leaned forwards your lips capturing his while one of your free hands explored his chest sliding over his cheek and into his hair. Your other hand flipped off his glasses, you wanted to see his eyes. The icy blue stare that had become heavy lidded as he groaned your name into the blood encrusted night. He rocked his hips violently causing you to crash back ontop of him. His hands took fistfulls of your hair bringing your face upwards as his mouth assaulted yours; the desperate act of affection causing pleased noises to escape you.  
"Wesker please...i want to-" your desperate plea for release realised he grabbed at you pressing you onto your back. Your hands reached for the wrist at your throat as he gave a gentle squeeze his thrusts becomming shallow and precise. "Wesker! I'm! Ah!" you cried out your orgasm into the deadly silence of the night, his cry of release had your name on his lips as he slowly made his way from on top of you. Already shifting forwards to put his equipment back on. You followed suit, a pang of guilt for taking this moment of pleasure threatened to ruin your afterglow. All of it happening in the span of maybe twenty minutes, but already it was starting to feel like another lifetime. You watched him check his gun before finding and sliding his shades back onto his face, he always dressed fast. You however, had to take your time, your body was already abused before this little side adventure.  
"Did you hear that?" he questioned suddenly. "I'm going to investigate the hall." he stated abruptly before rushing out the door. The very familair snick of a lock sliding into place had you rushing to put on the last of your ensamble. Rushing against the door, you had guessed right, locked! What! Did he just?  
"Wesker!" you yelled your fist slamming into the solid wooden door. "Wesker! You insufferable prick, just wait until i get out of here!" you struggled in vain with the doors handle before spoting the crowbar you had dropped earlier. Narrowing your eyes you picked it up and lodged it into the handle of the door. You didn't have biceps like Chris and you certainly didn't have Wesker's upper body strength, but damn did the indignant rage in your small body give you a boost. Pressing your foot against the door for better leverage you pulled. It had taken you a few minutes but by whatever miracle it was the handle broke off the force sending you sprawling onto the floor with your effort. Through another rush of breath you grabbed the crowbar that had also flew out of your hands as you struggled to stand. Trying at the door again it pulled open and you booked it down the halls, through doors. A shambling zombie had managed to push open one of the doors further down the hall now standing in your path. Shifting your weapon in your hands you swung, baseball player style, with a sickening crack the things head flew off landing somewhere down the hall. You didn't care where, you ran on. Making your way through the previous courtyard you managed to make it back up the lift and past the drained pool, heading back for the backdoor of the mansion. A loud shrieking forced you to pause in the curved stone pathway before even reaching the back door of the manor. A brisk clacking on the pavement forced you to turn and spot the creature as it slowly stalked toward you. Yellow eyes, slitted pupils, long claws, green and reminicient of what could only be described as a humanoid frog. It's sharp tooth filled maw opened, another screech erupting from its muscled chest. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Your brain reeled as your body pivoted on reflex making a mad dash down the pathway. You were not going to fight that thing with a fucking crowbar and win, there was no way! Hearing it's claws scatter as it began it's chase you literally through yourself through the gated back door, slamming it closed you didn't pause for breath, you just ran. Going in the double doors down the hall you vauguly remembered the undead that had busted into the mansion before. Upon your entry they began their shuffle towards you.  
"Not today bitch." was a phrase that came out your mouth as you dodged the first and ended up breezing past the other one who was busying inself by getting caught on the corner of the hall. Slamming the door down the other side of the hall open you sprinted through the checkered hall, past the mutated dog corpses that you and Chris had put down and out into the broken statue room and back into the main lobby of the manor. Eyes darting you noted that there was nothing in the area. Inhaling you had to take a moment to steady yourself as you regained your breath. A soft metal click echoed in the empty room that had your body tense and stand at attention clutching your crowbar in front of you. You scanned again, nothing? What was that sound? keeping your eyes peeled you attempted to investigate and ended up finding an area behind the lobby's grand stairs. You noted the double iron gated doors, two hexagonal medalions placed in both of the sockets there. Breathing you pushed at the gate. It swung open with a small sqeeul. The hall wasn't plastered. It was just dirt, a tunnel of earth and a dark damp smell radiated form the area.  
"I really don't want to go in there." you looked around. "But i can't just stay here either." you had tested your bravery on more then one account tonight. Managing to find your resolve yet again you pressed on and made your way down the dirt passage and into the dark.


	13. 13 The Truth Hurts

Keeping your left hand on the dirt wall of the tunnel, you managed to maintain your balance as you continued through the dark. Following the small curve you noticed a ray of light coned upwards through a hole in the ground on the far side. Recognizing the metal rungs of a ladder you took a moment to peer down the opening first before decending. Blonde hair had you realizing immediately who was already at the bottom. Opening your mouth to call his name you startled, nearling toppling into the hole on top of him as he started shooting. Whatever the thing was that he had encountered, you couldn't see it. But you had deffinately heard the vauguly feminine shriek of whatever it was. Sliding your body over you went down the rungs of the ladder pivoting when you reached the buttom, raising your crowbar you prepared to help defend against whatever other creature had emerged. Freezing your eyes took in the new monster in front of you. Back hunched over, both hands bound in manicals, some type of leather sack over the things head...no, not leather, the supposed fabric was actually several human faces crudly stiched together. The creature screamed and with several wet rips multiple tentacled appendeges flailed from the creatures back.   
"Hope!?" Wesker's surprized voice called in between shots. "How did you get out?" the question held frustration as well as anger.  
"Crowbar. Look, we talked about this. I apreciate you worrying about me, But I'm not staying behind!" You snapped back quickly, fighting your voice as it tried to waver, lifting your weapon instead. Just like the screaming frog monster outside, you were sure you weren't going to be taking that thing down with it but maybe you could distract it enough for Wesker to get a decent shot.   
"Hope. No." Wesker's voice emphasized each word, steady and commanding. Gathering your nerve you took a small step forwards, preparing...only for the thing to screech loudly before it leaped. Landing directly in front of you, your body startled as it raised it's shackle bound hands for a downwards strike. An arm came around your waist. Wesker clutching you to him as he tuck and rolled, bringing you both to the other side of the platform farther away from the creature. Your body continued sliding across the floor when he released you so he could shift into an offensive stance, firing as he moved. Each body movement precice and calculated. One of the rounds smacked into the back of the creatures head with a sickening wet crunch. Fragments of the grostesque sack over its form splattering over the concrete flooring. But it didn't drop, in fact it only managed to piss the thing off farther.   
"Well aren't you a bit of a mess up." Wesker commented dryly before ejecting the spent clip on his gun and smaking in another. His comment, in your opinion, was far more than an understatement. On the other side of the platform you spotted the new figure as he reached the bottom of the ladder.  
"Chris! Watch out!" you called pulling yourself to your feet. With a shriek the thing swung at Chris who immiedietly ducked, going low to slide across the floor to join you and Wesker on the other side.  
"What the hell is that thing?!" Chris called as he drew his own weapon.   
"Chris! I want you to grab Hope and go on ahead!" Wesker called over Chris's cover fire.  
"What?" both you and Chris questioned in unison.  
"I'll finish up here and regroup with you later."  
"No! Wesker we can't ju-" your objection caught in your throat, his free hand flashing forwards and gripping a fistful of your shirt, bringing you against him. His lips crashed against yours and you couldn't stop your mind from assuming the worst. This was it, the end, he was going to die here. Against a montrosity that, as far as you knew, seemed unkillable. Pulling back you searched his face, only finding it unreadable. "Wesker...I-" you managed to catch your confession before it escaped, now was not the time to unload your emotions on the man. He wouldn't appreciate it, you knew that. You just had to hope he would make it, that he'd be able to survive and catch up with you and Chris further ahead.   
"Get out of here Chris! That's an order!" Wesker barked before shifting his attention back onto the creature who had started stalking towards him.   
"Come on, hurry!" Chris's voice rang in your head. His hand gripping tightly onto your arm forcing you into a sprint after him. Shoving you onto the lift in front of him he pulled the lever for it to start it's accent. The cold night air breezed through you as the lift stopped. Chris and you now facing...what looked like it had once been an elaborate water fountain. Only the water had been drained to reveal a spriraled stairway leading downwards to what seemed like an elevator. Oh gods please, whoever was listening, please made sure the people you cared for made it out of this madhouse. Chris remained silent as he made for it, following behind, your fingers curled tighter around your crowbar. With a couple buttons you and him continued on and downwards into how ever much more hell there was to this place. Inhaling, you had to calm yourself or youd throw yourself into full blown hysterics.   
"This vacation sucks." you remarked suddenly and after a moment it earned you a brief chuckle from Chris.   
"Yeah, i agree. Next time i wont let you plan the trip." he added and you managed a laugh. "This night sure is lasting forever." he stated afterwards.  
"Just tonight? I've been here for two days, how do you think i feel." you managed to smile, even barely, as you prodded him. "I'm glad your safe." you admitted trying desperately to make light of this horrid situation. After another breath, you managed to keep it together, and you were proud of that at least.  
"I'm one tough bastard, i'm real hard to kill." he sassed.  
"Good, stay that way." you fired back.  
"Stay a bastard. Alright, got it." he laughed as you bumped your body into his, giving him a light shove.  
"When we get out of here i'll make sure to give you a 'five star' S.T.A.R.S review for all your help." You sassed and he snorted.  
"That pun was shit." he stated while he checked his weapon, chambering a round, a smile on his face.  
"Pfft, like yours are any better." you continued taking a moment to place your free hand on your hip. The elevator came to a halt the doors screeching open you both found yourselves in a generator room of sorts. You were no mechanic so you really couldn't tell what piece of equipment did what. Following behind Chris as he swept the area you continued across the room and down another metal ladder. The next room was clear as well, you vaguely noted a typewritter in the left corner, weird place for one, you noted before Chris was ushering you behind him.  
"You know what i could go for when were out of here?" Chris prompted with a question. You noted his emphasis of 'when' and not 'if' and appreciated it.  
"What's that?" you asked.  
"Pizza and a shit ton of beer." He joked and you chuckled.  
"Sounds amazing. I'm still starving." you returned the joke. Going through a set of double metal doors you made sure to stay close and keep your eyes peeled. It led into a damp hall with a L intersection. Your skin prickled as a fresh drop of water landed on your arm falling from the pipes of the cieling above you. Going right you saw Chris motion for you to stop.  
"Hear that?" Chris whispered and you took a moment. Oh yeah, you did. That familair shuffling had your muscles tensing, preparing. Chris shot as the figure rounded the corner, immiediatly dropping it.   
"Nice shot!" you cheered.  
"I may make this a proffession. Maybe even be good enough to become one of those S.T.A.R.S members i hear so much about." He mocked you with a grin on his face as you followed him down the hall.   
"Very funny." you snarked noticing several zombies on the ground who deffinatley were not going to be getting back up.  
"Head's have been obliterated. I know only one man here who has a gun on him that could pack that much of an ass kicking." Chris stated as you made your way the L section becoming a T section.   
"Barry." you answered the unspoken question, hopefull that more people were going to be comming out of this place alive. Following Chris both of you took the left hall and into the next set of double doors. It was clear and seeemed to be an archive, or maybe a confference room, with a projector in the center of the left section. Chris walked off to investigate the left wall.  
"There's some kind of device here. Like a number pad. We'll need a code to unlock it i'm sure." He stated through an annoyed huff. Walking over, you looked over his shoulder...your eyebrow raised, there was already a set of numbers pressed in.  
"8462...Looks like someone beat us to it." you told him before stepping over to the projector, curiosity overcomming you.  
"Well shit...back to square one." Chris cussed as you flicked on the projector. A barcode set in a red hue illuminated on the screen in front of you and it read...8462. Yep, someones already been making leeway on Umbrella's bullshit puzzles down here. Umbrella had labled the slideshow Bio Organic Weapon Official Report. Grimacing you started flicking through the rest of the slides. "Hey it's a report on these creatures. Thats one of those zombie dogs." Chris said as he stepped up behind you trying to get a better look.  
"Aparently they call it Cerberus..." you muttered before clicking the next slide. "Those crazy ass frogs are called Hunters?!" you resisted the urge to shiver, remembering the shrieking creatures glassed over gaze as it had stared hungrily at you. The shark specimans had been called Neptune, then there were a couple slides of creatures you've never seen before. Something called a Chimera and a giant montrosity labled Tyrant T-002. Flicking the switch for the next slide your body froze and your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach...Was this a sick joke? The slide had a photograph on it of five scientists it was labled Bio Organic Weapons Research Group - Development Staff. Eyes locking onto the man in the far right of the picture. He couldn't have been mistaken for anyone else, even if you wanted him to. Blonde slicked back hair alongisde his signature aviator shades.  
"Wesker!?" Chris shouted and you could hear him rustling about behind you as he pitched his fit. "That double crossing bastard!" Chris continued. One of your hands reached up to grip your head, there was nothing in your stomach but that didn't stop you from feeling like you were about to throw up. Was everything a lie? Him getting 'lost' in the lobby of the manor?   
"Hope."A voice called.  
What about him wanting to keep you safe? A dry curt laugh escaped you. Then there was his order for Chris to get you away while he fought that thing on the platform. Was everything really a lie? Had he just been toying with you, wondering if you'd ever find him out? He was a police captain...why? What?   
"Hope."The voice called again.  
Did he just want you both out of the way? Had he escaped? Had there been a different way out of that room with the shreiking, hulking female monstrosity then you had realized? Wait. What if there had been secret passages throughout the entire manor? That would have explained how no one had ran into him early on. Your head and heart started to ache, a numbness creeping into your hands that caused your crowbar to clatter loudly to the floor. No, this couldn't be true. There had to be some kind of reason for it. After all, he was the Captain of S.T.A.R.S now, maybe you were missing some kind of important information. Some fill in the blanks, maybe he had defected after realising the results of the research teams expierements.  
"Hope!" Chris continued to shout for your attention this time gripping your arms. "Did you have any ide-" his question was aparently answered by whatever haunted expression was on your face when you shifted your head to look up at him.   
"Wesker he..." oh this hurt... "Why?" your voice was small as you tried so hard not to let how powerless you felt show. But this wasnt an enemy that you could fight with a knife or a crowbar. This blow found it's way deeper than any you've ever had.   
"I don't know Hope. But i promise you I'm gonna find out why!" Chris's arms slid around your back pulling you against him as you tried to compose yourself. Deep down, even though this was worse than you could have imagined, you had to keep it together. You weren't safe, especially not for a breakdown, not here and not now. Where had it started to go so wrong? You were suppose to just be a pharmacist new to her field who had happened to fall in love with a police captian who happened to have a tendency towards smug arrogance. Chris's body tensed agaisnt yours, his free arm bringing you with him as he took a step backwards. His gun swinging upwards training in on the direction of the double doors. You didn't look but another voice drifted into the room.  
"Chris! And Hope!" you lifted your head slightly above Chris's other arm, so yours eyes could watch Barry as he entered the room. Chris relaxed against you, his weapon lowering.   
"Barry, it's good to see you. I figured you were down here. Left your calling card all over those zombie faces." Chris attempted a joke.  
"Yeah my magnum and i have a good buddy system going." Barry agreed before his face got somber as he looked in your direction. "You must have seen the information on the slides...I'm sorry, but it's true." Barry took a few long strides forwards to speak at a volume that was barely above a whisper. "Look. Wesker's been blackmailing me this entire time. He had me lock Jill and Rebecca in a containment cell in the lower wing." He explained and Chris took in a lungful of air that he imiediatly exhaled when Barry placed his finger to his lips. "He told me Umbrella has my family hostage Chris. And if i don't follow his orders than..." he trailed off taking a step back to rub at his temples. Your eyes widened, what! Barry was alot of things, a terrible joke teller being one, another was that he was no lier. Wesker had been manipulating Barry above everything else!  
"Alright." Chris breathed. "What now then?" he asked his arm still secure around your back.  
"I was instructed to bring you to the far lab chamber. It's downstairs." Barry aimed that statement at Chris. "I was supposed to find you in the residential area, locked in a bedroom. But it seems you broke out before i could get there. Good job." He shifted in your direction giving the barest hint of a smirk. It was very hard but you managed to give him one in turn.  
"Thanks for taking your time...It was tough prying that door open." you managed something that resembled a joke, if only your voice would cooperate. Barry nodded in your direction, a sypathetic look overcoming his features, before turning to Chris.  
"I have to take you there Chris. You know i would never really betray you." Barry shifted back to you. "And for you..." he sighed. "If he asks, i coudn't get you to let Chris leave on his own." You nodded at that, seems legit. You made a small sound of startlement when Chris nudged you, forcing you to take a couple steps back, he holstered his gun before placing both hands on either side of your face to look him in the eyes.  
"Hope. We have to play this smart and i know this is going to be harder for you then the rest of us." his eyes searched yours for a moment. "Goddamnit just please dont test your luck just because it's Wesker. Trust me for once."  
"I...trust you Chris." you answered honestly, because you did trust him, you just didn't trust yourself. He sighed his head dropping for a moment before he released you.   
"All right. Lead the way Barry. I'll try and play my part." Chris stated re equipting his gun before giving you a gentle push forwards. 

Barry nodded towards the both of you before opening the sliding door. Chris entered first with you directly behind with Barry following after. The room was lined with unfamilair machinery and large test tubes filled with floating, gore covered organs that you couldn't identify. A large container at the far end of the room held the Tyrant creature that you had seen on the slides, and near the console next to it was Wesker, typing away on the keyboard that resided there.   
"Wesker!" Chris's voice echoed through the chamber before you could even open your mouth.   
"Chris. I suppose i shouldn't be surprised youve come. Your one of my men after all." Wesker stated without even turning around. Loss and rage welled up in your chest and had you pushing past Chris. So he had played a part in all this! A part of you, during your decent with Barry, had still hoped it wasn't true.  
"Your really behind whats been happening here." Your voice had started out strong but had tappered off towards the end.   
"Hope. So your also still alive." Your voice had gotten him to turn around.   
"Why Wesker?" you had to ask.  
"It was Umbrella's intention to create this viral strain. I just needed efficient combat data before i could...offer my services elsewhere. They've become far to reckless and unobservent."   
"Did you lead the S.T.A.R.S members into this mansion on purpose?" Chris voiced.   
"After Umbrella failed to contain this little accident i was forced to use my S.T.A.R.S members as the perfect source to accumulate battle data."  
"That doesn't explain why I found Hope here!" Chris continued.  
"It was Annette. My boss, she asked me to-" Wesker interupted you.  
"Annette sent you into the mansion on my orders." Weskers admission had you taking steps towards him. That deep, dark pit in your stomach growing. On Wesker's orders Barry had raised his weapon to stop Chris before he could reach for you.  
"What?" you questioned stepping in front of him, fighting the growing numbness in you body.  
"Loose ends, my dear. I couldn't very well skip Raccoon with Umbrella's research data and expect you not to follow after me without asking to many questions." a chuckle escaped him. "You were quiet the amusing distraction. Cute and niave to my true intentions. Like a little love struck puppy." a shocked rush of air escaped you. The words cutting you so deep that for a moment you had a hard time realizing where you were. A fine tremble started up the line of your body. "I must admit, though, you surprized me. Managing to survive the first night, alone even. Perhaps i had judged to swiftly and should have tried to recrui-" his rant was cut short by your right hand snapping forwards knocking his sunglasses off his face and sending them skidding somewhere in the room.  
"At least look me directly in the eyes if your going to say this shit!" you spat before he reacted. Bringing his right arm upwards he jammed the barrel of his gun against your throat.   
"You really enjoy testing my patience." His ice blue gaze locked onto yours and you searched for any emotion that could betray his actions. Being hard to read under normal circumstances you didn't know how this one would be any different. The only thing you had was that he hadn't just pulled the trigger and killed you.   
"It's been one of my favorite hobbies." Anger gave you the courage to speak.  
"Hope don't push him." Chris's voice warned from behind you.  
"I warned you about that sharp tongue of yours getting you killed." Wesker commented as well.   
"Damn you Wesker. I really wanted to believe there was another reason for all this."   
"Believe what you like. It really makes no difference to me." Wesker stated removing the gun from your throat to shrug his shoulders. You heard Chris shift behind you as he disarmed Barry making a show of pointing the gun at Wesker. Who had reacted by reaching out pulling you against him with an arm at your throat.  
"You bastard! Let her go!" Chris barked, you felt Wesker shake his head.  
"I don't think so. Barry go wait outside. I still have something to show Chris." Wesker ordered and you saw Barry's shoulders slump in solem defeat, before he turned to leave the room.   
"I can't believe the lengths you've taken. Your pathetic Wesker. Using Barry's family against him." Chris continued.  
"He really is afraid of Umbrella." Wesker commented.  
"They have his family on your orders!" Chris raged as you curled your fingers into Weskers arm to try and get just a bit more air.  
"I may have used some carrots and sticks to cow him but i never had his family to begin with. I'm afraid he was so frightened that he took me at my word."  
"Damn you." Chris cursed as he took a step forward.   
"I wouldn't do that." Wesker threatened, his grip on you tightening. His right hand bringing his gun to your temple, pressing it bruisng against your skull. Was this it?   
After everything you had managed to survive tonight? Were you going to die because you had managed to love the wrong man?  
"I will kill you." Chris's voice dripped with malice. Wesker chuckled before removing the gun from your head to reach behind him, pressing a button on the console resting there. The sound of rushing water had your eyes shifting to the right. The Tyrant's container was activated, the things heart convulsed on the outside of its enlarged chest as it stirred.   
"The ultimate lifeform. Tyrant." Wesker pivoted, bringing you with him as he turned to observe the container.   
"You must be going senile. Do you even hear yourself?" Chris commented and you could hear the clatter onto the steel mesh flooring as he took a couple steps closer.  
"You'll never understand..." Weskers voice trailed off as you pressed backwards against him. Both of you were right in front of this container and the creature had rolled it's eyes downwards to peer at you. A primal fear making you press agaisnt the man behind you. Raising it's right hand, the monstrosity slammed into the glass, cracking it. Wesker's grip shifted on you as the thing swiped into it's glass prison, desicind now to use it's left heavily clawed appendage. The world spun for a moment as you were shoved forcibly to the right and into Chris's arms. Glass shattering you heard the sickening crunch of bone and blood, as well as the wet rip of flesh before managing to turn yourself around in front of Chris.   
"Wesker!" the scream ripped from your throat before you could stop it. His ravaged body impaled on the Tyrant's huge spiked hand was a sight that burned into your retnas before the creature flung it's arm sending him skidding across the floor, still.   
"Hope fall back!" Chris ordered his hand grabbing your shoulder to pull you with him as he backed up.  
"Chris! Hope! What happened? What was that sound?" Barry's voice boomed into the room as he re entered.  
"Barry! Wesker activated that thing! Here!" Chris shouted before tossing Barry his magnum and reequipting his handgun. He opened fire on the thing rounding the corner. Fresh adrenaline pumped through your system for, who knew what number of time tonight. You couldn't fight that thing, hell even if you still had your crowbar, theres no way you'd be doing anything to the wall of muscle headed your way. There had to be something in the room you could use. Dipping low you swung past Barry and down the far end of the room. The several containers that split the room didn't block it off completely so you went around. Spotting Wesker's body at the far end you noticed his handgun scattered onto the floor next to him. "Hope! What are you doing?!" Chris's voice boomed over the continued gun fire on the other side. Reaching down you scooped up the weapon checking it quickly you felt a pang in your chest, safety was on. He'd had the safety on the entire time! Shutting your eyes tightly for just a moment.  
"Fucking damnit..." you breathed before flicking the safety off. Rounding the corner you saw Barry and Chris tuck and roll past the creature as it sprinted for them. "I was grabbing a gun." you told Chris as he picked himself up off the floor next to you. Lifting your arm you trained down the sights focusing on the large undulating organ; that was most deffinately not supposed to be on the outside of it's body, it's heart! You fired and it staggered only slightly until the force of Barry's weapon chimed in, slaming into the outside tissue with enough force to knock it onto it's back. Finally, it stopped moving.  
"Hold your fire." Chris stated. "I think we got it."  
"I fucking hope so. Thing ate up my ammo." Barry complained. "Hey listen i need to go get Jill and Rebecca out of that cell. Theres a helipad in the back up an elevator." Barry continued.  
"Good. I should be able to get a signal to Brad once were topside. We'll regroup there and finally get the fuck out of here." Chris confirmed. Barry sent a nod his way before jogging out the door. Turning around you looked down towards Wesker's body. What a fucking night...you gripped the handgun firmer in your hands, you weren't safe and you didn't want to cry. Stupid, niave, and so easy to trust, you berrated yourself. Lifting your free hand you ripped off your Umbrella nametag and tossed it onto the floor where it skidded next to the body of the man ,who, after everything, you had still cared about. "Hope? We gotta go..." Chris's voice was soft as his hand rested on your lower back to prompt you to start moving. The sting was at the corner of your eyes but you managed to fight it off.  
"Sorry. Just thinking about that pizza and beer. Was thinking i'd join you." You fired off. The tone of your voice not matching the joke, but hey, at least you weren't crying. Chris smiled at your attempt.  
"Of course. I would never leave you behind like that. Though i'm thinking we might need something a little stronger than beer." Chris affirmed. You let your gaze slide back to Wesker's form once more before turning around.   
"Let's get the fuck out of here." you nodded towards Chris and at a swift jog you followed him out the door and down the hall, making your way out of this place. When the elevator doors to the helipad closed you startled at the sirens that fired off. Red lights flashed and occelated before a voice chimed in over the intercom.   
"The self destruct system has been activated. All personel please evacuate immiediately."  
"Chris." anxiety saturated your voice as he squeezed your good shoulder.  
"We'll make it." he reassured strongly before the doors opened. You shielded your eyes as you rushed out alongside your friend. Daybreak! Inhaling deep, you filled your lungs with it. Chris opened the steel case in th emiddle of the platform setting off a signal flare just as the elevator doors opened again. Barry rushing out alongside an aggitated looking Jill and a far to tired looking Rebecca.  
"I'm happy to see you guys." you admitted earning a thumbs up from Rebecca.  
"Same. Glad your both safe." Jill affirmed. A rumble had everyone shifting and focusing their attention on the far side of the helipad. A section of the concreate floor collapsed on itself, not even a second passing before the hulking Tyrant from earlier emerged from below. Barry opened fire and the thing rebounded with a roar of rage, it's large forearm knocking him to the ground while Rebecca and Jill rolled out of it's path.   
"Barry!" Chris yelled before opening fire. Jill rushed to the far side between the both of you. Rebecca shrieked as the thing rushed her and with a quick swing off its arm it picked her off the ground. Lifting your weapon, you sent as many bullets as you could. Them slamming into the things backside. Roaring it dropped Rebecca and bending it's knees it quickly dropped low before rushing your way. Eyes widening and adrenaline providing, you tucked and started sprinting immiediatly as your feet gained solid ground the Tyrant's massive claw cutting the air directly above you as you went.   
"Leave me alone you freaky fuck!" you yelled, the thing continuing it's pursuit. Why couldn't this night just end, what the hell did you ever do to anyone!?  
"Use this! Kill that thing! Whatever it is!" A voice over a speaker boomed and between your own heart pounding in your ears you heard the sound of chopper blades and something loudly clatter onto the concrete floor of the helipad. Horizon spinning as someone's arms grabbed your waist bringing you with them and out of the creatures path.  
"Chris now!" Jill yelled as she pulled you to your feet. Shifting your attention you noted the weapon Chris had readyed before he pulled the trigger. Rocket launcher! You braced yourself alongside Jill as the missle slammed into the Tyrant, dead center before the creature exploded into countless bits of flesh and bone. Releasing a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding you struggled to stand. Is this it? Was it finally fucking over? "You aliright?" Jill asked and you gave her a nod as she helped steady you. You braced yourself as the chopper landed, its spinning blades whipping your hair into your face. Watching you made your way to the helicopter Chris reached out to help Barry, Rebecca, and Jill inside before he turned to you. Outstreching his hand you shifted your gun to your left before putting your right in his. With a grunt he hoisted you up and into the metal bird before following swiftly behind.   
"Alright Brad Go!" Chris barked as you slumped heavily into your seat next to Jill. Chris buckled in on the other side. Rebecca and Barry placed across from you as Brad took off. Letting your head fall back you covered your eyes with your right hand as your fingers gripped bruising onto the gun you knew was called the Samurai Edge. You flicked the safety on without looking and fought for the hundreth time of the night not to cry. The blast behind rocked the chopper briefly and you couldn't even bother yourself to look up.   
"People have to know the truth." Jill's voice had your attention shifting. She was right. Umbrella couldn't be allowed to get away with this.   
"We'll put a stop to all of this." Chris affirmed and you slid your hand off your face to tiredly look in his direction.  
"I'm gonna help you." you stated, he sent you a look. "Before you start that 'I'm a civillian crap'. I've already now had the grade A zombie fucking expierence. I can't go back to a normal life knowing this shit is happening Chris. You know that."   
"Fine...We'll talk about it later. Right now we have to be smart. We need backup." Chris caved after a rough sigh.  
“Other S.T.A.R.S. Branches. There are others we can trust i'm sure of it.” Barry's voice boomed over the roar of the chopper.  
“And Irons. He's a sleazeball but he is still the chief of police. We have to say something.” Jill continued. You didn't like Irons, but maybe she was right...so you fought not to argue with them as they tossed possiblities back in forth. After all, all you really wanted was a hot shower, to sleep for a few days...and maybe have that breakdown you've been putting off. After that...well, you would figure out what you could do to help with whatever battle might be coming next.


End file.
